Chances
by skellington13
Summary: You're kidding, right?" "I'm not joking, Lily. The stories I told you are real. I've imprinted on you. I'm yours... whatever way you want me." "Damit, Jacob! I have real monsters in my life, I don't need mythical ones too!" Jacob/OC
1. Saved by a Wolf

Okay, this is my new Jacob/OC story. I'm writing it because I think Jacob deserves his happiness but there is no chance he could possibly get between Bella and Edward. So I needed an OC. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

La Push was too small a place to get lost in and yet here I was, in the middle of thick, overgrown trees with absolutely no idea which way I was supposed to go. I stood next to the car, the map spread out on the hood. The corners were blowing up roughly with the strong wind and it was impossible to read anything off it. I cursed loudly, folding the map again and throwing it in the front seat. At least Amelia and Faye were still asleep in the back seat, their dark heads close together as they snoozed. I closed my eyes against the tears that threatened to spill over. How had I deluded myself into thinking I could do this? I couldn't be their guardian. I could barely navigate through a town that was smaller than the community in LA I had lived in. A loud noise caused me to jump and I turned quickly in a circle. A large creature was at the back of a car. It looked like a wolf but it was bigger than any wolves I had ever heard of. And it was slowly walking towards me. Shit. The kids. Shit.

I held my hand out towards it, trying to control my breathing. Animals could smell fear, right? It attracted them. I tried to practise my yoga breathing, to make my heart stop pounding.

"Good wolf." I muttered towards it, slowly backing towards the car. If I could just get inside I would drive. I would just pick a direction, and drive. I was bound to come across a high way sooner or later. "You don't want to eat me… There's not enough meat on my bones for you to really enjoy me. Oh God, please don't eat me!"

It made a funny noise and opened its mouth. I jerked back against the car as it finally made its way over to me. It sniffed me cautiously, as I tried to stay completely still and remembered what little I had learned about wild animals in the survival course I took when I was thirteen. Most wouldn't harm you unless you attacked them first, right? If I just stayed still it would go away hopefully. It turned around, heading away from me and I slowly exhaled in relief. It stopped a little ways away and turned to me again, making a soft noise in the back of its throat. Maybe I had been driving for too long without rest or maybe I was just going insane, but it sounded as if it wanted me to follow it. I climbed into the car, still watching in confusion. The wolf made to turn again as I started the ignition. I drove slowly, following the wolf as it made its way through thick trees. It moved slowly and with every second that passed I felt my heart return to its normal pace. We finally emerged on a road a few minutes later and I laughed loudly in relief.

"I'm so going home to sponsor a wolf." I chuckled. The wolf turned to me and opened its mouth slightly, making the same noise it had made earlier when I spoke to it. I rolled the window down and smiled widely at the wolf.

"I must be going insane but thank you." I laughed. The wolf turned and sprinted back into the woods. I sighed and looked in the mirror. The girls had slept through the whole thing, I noticed wryly. I sighed and opened the map again; looking for the road I was on. I was absorbed with the task, and nearly shrieked with surprised when someone knocked on the window. I placed a hand to my racing heart again, before turning and locking the door before rolling down the window.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely. The man in front of me smiled, showing a perfect set of gleaming white teeth. His skin was a gorgeous copper colour and his perfectly straight, jet black hair was tied in a low, loose ponytail, He wore a pair of loose, cut of denim shorts and a simple white wife beater.

"No, but I was thinking I could help you. You look lost." He smiled at me again and I felt my face flush with embarrassment. La Push was an Indian reservation, this guy was bound to know where I was going.

"Um, I guess I am." I admitted. "And I suck at reading maps."

He chuckled huskily and I found myself smiling at the sound. His eyes were a beautiful dark brown, the type of eyes that you could easily get lost in. His face was striking, that was for sure.

"I'm Jacob." He held his hand out to me through the window. I shook his hand, breathing in sharply. His hand was so hot. I looked up at him in surprise. He didn't look ill but he looked uncomfortable when he noticed my surprised expression.

"I'm Lily." I finally spoke again. "I'm moving in to my grandmother's old house. It's somewhere near… First Beach?"

He nodded. "What was your grandma's name?"

"Mary Bensa." I saw the flicker of recognition and sighed. He probably never realised that Mary had any grandchildren. It had been a long time since I had been in La Push.

"Listen, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I need to get the girls into a bed soon or they're going to be seriously cranky in the morning. Could you point me in the right direction?"

He stared at me intensely for a few minutes before nodding. "I'll do better than that, I'll show you. May I?" He nodded towards the passenger seat. I sighed and nodded, knocking my bags and bottles off the seat to make room for him. They landed with a thud on the floor. He climbed in with more grace than I would have thought possible from a man his size. He grinned at me, a friendly cheeky sort of grin that took my breath away. When his face was animated like that, he was breathtaking.

"So, you need to go straight down this road for a while." He began giving me directions and I nodded, pressing my foot on the accelerator.

It was less than five minutes before we were pulling in beside a pretty, quaint little house a few seconds walk from a rocky sort of beach. It would take a little while for the girls to get used to that. They were used to the golden sands of California beaches, I thought ruefully, glancing back at them.

"Hey, guys, wake up." I said loudly, giving each of them a little shake. They stirred slowly and I turned back to Jacob. He had the door of the car opened and was climbing out. I quickly followed suit and climbed out after him.

"So, thanks a lot for helping us." I told him with a smile. "We probably would have been eaten by coyotes if it wasn't for you."

"Not much coyote activity in these parts." He laughed again. The sound was slightly intoxicating and I found myself holding my breath as I watched him. "We do have a few wolves you should watch out for though."

I started at his words and looked up into his amused face. He was just trying to scare me, I realised. He couldn't possible know that a giant wolf had led me to the road he had found me on. Even I was sceptical of the story now, in the wide open space away from the thick trees. I was starting to think I had made the whole thing up. I watched in silence as the two girls climbed out of my car, yawning and holding hands.

"So, Jacob, is there anything I can do to thank you?" I asked, turning back to face him.

"You could give me your phone number?" He smiled cheekily again. I found myself laughing and nodding. I held my hand out for his phone but he simply stared at me in amusement.

"You don't have a cell phone?" I asked in shock. He shook his head.

"Don't need one. La Push isn't really big enough for everyone to need them." He explained. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, okay," I replied. I took a pen out my bag and ripped a corner of the map off, scribbling my number. "There you go. Thanks again."

"It was no problem." He grinned. "It certainly brightened up my day."

I smiled and watched him as he jogged down the beach, before turning to the house. The last time I had been here I had been eight. I could barely remember anything. I unlocked the door and allowed Amelia and Faye to run in front of me. They made their way up the stairs and I could hear their muffled yells as they each claimed their rooms. I threw my bag on to the old sofa and sighed. The wall paper was old and fading, a seventies pattern of big flowers on brown paper. I made a face at the old, groovy looking arm chair. It would all have to go, I decided. If I was going to make a fresh start it would have to be completely fresh and nothing in this house was fresh, I decided as I sniffed the cushion next to me. I sighed and went to grab my laptop from the boot of the car. The movers would be arriving in a few days, which should be just enough time to get new furniture sorted out in most of the rooms.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to Jacob. I could picture his smiling face so clearly in my head, the way his dark hair had fallen into his eyes and how he had casually brushed it away with his large, unnaturally hot hand. I had been fixated with those hands. I shook my head with a slight laugh. No doubt Jacob was married or engaged or something of the like and here I was, practically fantasising about his hands. How pathetic.

"Lily!" Amelia called as she ran back down the stairs. I started the laptop up before turning to her with as big a smile as I could muster. Why had I thought I could do this for?

"What's up, short stuff?" I asked her as she sat herself down next to me on the sofa. She wrinkled her nose up at the smell and I chuckled. They were such little snobs.

"We're replacing this, right?"

"As soon as I get broadband up and running." I promised. She nodded.

"Want to come see my room?"


	2. Conversations With Sam

Second chapter. Hope you like it. Please review.

I ran a little way down the beach, stopping only when I heard the door of the house open and close. After deciding I had given her enough time I ran back, stopping behind a cluster of rocks to strip and tie my clothes around my ankle. As a wolf I ran back towards her house. I was so confused about what was happening to me. When I had saw her in the forest, looking ready to cry I had wanted to kill whatever made her feel that way. It was suddenly as if nothing else mattered in the world, nothing but that beautiful dark haired woman in that house. I risked a glance in the window to see her sitting on the couch, on a laptop. The two little girls from the car were sitting on either side of her, pointing at things on the screen. I could faintly make out the sound of their little voices, arguing over something. I ducked my head again. I couldn't believe that I had finally imprinted, after all this time, after every other member of the pack had found their imprints and I had been written off as a lost cause, could I had finally found her. I risked a glance in the window again, only to see she wasn't there. The two little girls were sitting on the floor, one brushing the other's hair. I felt my heart pick up speed as I ran through a number of awful scenarios in my head.

It was only when I inhaled deeply and the scent I had picked up off her filled my nostrils that I realised she was right behind me. She had seen me at the window.

"The wolf from the forest." She muttered to herself. She ran a hand tentatively through my fur and my eyes closed of their own accord. I badly wanted her to do that through my own, human hair. "Hey, there, did you follow us home?"

She spoke softly and continued to stroke my fur until I made a soft sound in the back of my throat. I didn't want her to stop but I could hear the sound of a car in the distance and the last thing the pack needed was for someone to spot one of us and start a panic about wolves in the area again. I moved my fur against her small hand once more before taking off for the cover of trees nearby. I phased quickly and dressed, taking off in a run towards Sam's. I needed to know if what I was feeling was what I thought it was or if it was just yet another infatuation. I had gone through quite a few infatuations since I was a teenager, mostly with dark haired, pale skinned women who seemed delicate and frail and needed my help. I was a man obsessed. But this one was different… she felt different... I felt different.

Emily and Sam's house was packed by the time I got there. Jared and Kim had stopped by with little Lydia and Claire had been drafted to baby-sit while the two couples went for dinner at Leah and Simon's.

"Hey, Sam, I need to talk to you." I told him as I pushed open the door. Emily greeted me with the usual chaste kiss on the cheek and Jody squealed with delight when she saw me, holding her chubby arms up towards me. I swung her easily into my arms, smiling down at her.

"Hey, Jacob, have you seen Quil?" Claire asked as I passed her in the living room. She had her school books spread out in front of her but she was paying more attention to her phone than she was to her work.

"Not since this morning, Claire Bear." I told her. She nodded and went back to tapping at her phone. Since turning seventeen three months ago and finally being told that Quil had imprinted on her and that he was a werewolf, Claire had been permanently glued to his side. I was surprised the two of them didn't shell out for GPS tracking devices for each other.

"What's up?" Sam asked as we finally reached the study. I sat Jody on my lap and she curled up against my chest, her dark eyes staring up at me adoringly. I stroked her dark hair as I tried to come up with an explanation.

"I think I've imprinted." I finally muttered. Sam raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

"Today, in the woods, there was a woman. She was lost and she had two little girls with her, in a car and I saw them and I wanted to help. But then I got up close and I saw her and my God Sam, she's the most exquisite human being I've ever seen in my life. She's so amazingly beautiful." I trailed off, lost in the memory of her pale skin and dark hair and intense green eyes. Her full lips that I fully expected to be soft and pliable under my own.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked wearily. I stroked Jody's hair softly as I considered the question. I couldn't blame him for his question.

"What? That I've imprinted?" I shrugged. "I think so but I'm not exactly an expert on the subject. All I know is that I want to be with her for the rest of my life, Sam. I never want to have to let her go. I could barely convince myself to leave her house to come here. I saw her in the woods and she was crying and all I wanted to do was hide her away and protect her from anything that could possibly hurt her. That's all I could think of."

We sat in silence for a while; Jody curled up again my chest as I stroked her hair.

"When are you going to tell her?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I want to wait a while, at least a week. I want to get to know her first and I want her to get to know me; Jacob the human before she gets to see Jacob the wolf." I told him. "Plus, she has two little girls with her; I don't want her to think I'm a threat to them."

"Bring them over here and let them get to know the other kids. It'll make her more comfortable to know we're all a family here." He told me. I nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Hey, you should probably go and get ready for your date with Emily."

He nodded but made no move. I sighed and lifted Jody, walking through the small house. I sat her beside Claire on the sofa, smiling at the teenager and promising I would get Quil to call her when I saw him before leaving the house. Instead of heading towards my own house I turned left and headed back to Lily's. I could hear soft music now and looked in the window to see her lying on the sofa, her head resting on her arm as she read a magazine. Her mouth was move quickly and I realised the soft music I could hear was her singing. It was the most amazing sound I had ever heard and I pressed closer to the window to hear more. Her voice was soft and washed over me like velvet. My head knocked against the window slightly and I caught her looking away from the magazine as I ducked away and moved quickly towards a large tree.

I sighed and stripped, tying my clothes to my ankle and phasing. I expected she'd be a lot more forgiving if she caught a wolf staring in her window than if she caught a man she had met earlier the day spying on her. I stalked around the house, settling myself for a sleepless night of ensuring nothing happened to the beautiful dark haired woman inside.


	3. Talking

I was wakened early the next day by the pain in my neck. I groaned and rolled myself off the sofa, craning my neck as much as I could. I stood and stretched, yawning loudly. I hadn't slept well in months and the exhaustion was getting to me. I felt cranky and tired and achy, all I wanted to do was crawl into my own bed with a book and lie there for hours, letting myself get lost in the silence that came with not having children. But since that wasn't going to happen anytime soon I decided a shower would be the next best thing. I grabbed a change of clothes from the suitcase next to the stairs and made my way to the bathroom. I pushed open the door of Amelia's room, smiling as I watched her sleeping soundly. I checked on Faye next. She looked angelic as she lay on her bed, snoring softly. I stood and watched for a few seconds, amazed at how quickly the two of them had gotten over the upheaval of their entire lives while I was still stuck on the fact that I had been made to move from LA to here. I closed the door again and made my way to the bathroom, starting the shower quickly.

The hot water felt amazingly good on the sore muscles of my neck and I stood under the spray for as long as possible. I dressed quickly, checking on the girls once more before heading back down stairs. I headed out to the car, to find the granola bars and apples I had packed in one of the bags before we left. It would have to substitute as breakfast until I could get to a store. I found them after a brief search and was about to head into the house when I saw the two men at the base of the steps, watching me.

"Jesus, Jacob." I cursed loudly, holding my hand over heart. Jacob chuckled at my nerves and smiled.

"Lily, this is Sam. Sam, this is Lily." He introduced me to the taller, slightly older man next to him. He smiled down at me and I nodded in reply.

"We were just jogging down the beach and Jacob mentioned he had found you in the forest. I live just through those trees so I figured I'd stop and let you know you can stop by if you need anything." Sam had that same husky voice that Jacob. It must be something in the water, I decided. Both men were huge and I could practically feel the heat radiating off the two of them as I stood there.

"Okay." I finally found my voice. "Thanks. It's nice to live somewhere that can still be considered a neighbourhood. No one in LA is like that." I chuckled. "Listen, while the two of you are here, I don't suppose you could point me in the direction of the nearest grocery store? The girls are going to be up soon and all I have to sustain them is a granola bar and an apple and neither of them will take kindly to having to eat anything this healthy." The two of them chuckled and Sam nodded.

"Listen, why don't I drive you?" Jacob offered. "I need to go to an ATM anyway and the closest one is at the store."

I opened my mouth to say no but my eyes caught Jacob's hopeful brown ones and the word stuck. His dark eyes glowed with intensity and they were begging me to say yes to him. How did anyone deny this man anything with eyes like that?

"You know, I have a daughter about their age." Sam told me quietly. "I could take them home with me while you go and do your shopping. Jacob can drive you and it will probably cut your trip in half."

I thought about it carefully. I wanted the girls to settle into life here quickly, I wanted them to gain some sense of normality after the past few months. It would be good for them to meet some new friends and I knew the crime rate in La Push was almost zero so there was little chance of anything happening to them. Plus I had been surrounded by them for the past few months and a few hours away with them sounded selfishly good.

"Yeah, can we go?" I heard Amelia ask from behind me. She and Faye stood, hand in hand, dressed in the clothes I had left out for them. Both were smiling at the two men in front of them, their eyes bright and hopeful. I nodded.

"Okay, but the two of you have to promise to be good for Sam, okay? When I get back, I'll make something to eat and we'll get going to the city for bedroom stuff, okay?"

"Don't worry about them, my wife can make them something." Sam assured me. "She's probably making Jody and Haley their breakfast now."

"Okay." I nodded. I kneeled down and dropped a kiss on each of their foreheads. "Mia, you know my number if you need anything?"

She nodded and smiled at me, wrapping her arms around me for a hug. She finally let go and made to follow Sam down the street. I turned to Jacob and smiled nervously.

"Can you give me five minutes to brush my teeth?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure. Mind if I have a look around?" He asked. I shook my head as I ran up the stairs, feeling the heat of his gaze the entire way. I picked up the scent of shampoo and shower gel as I had passed him, he had showered recently and the scent mixed with his own woody scent was intoxicating. Men should not be allowed to smell that good.

Ten minutes later we were strapped into the car and driving towards the local store.

"So, how did you and your daughters end up in La Push?" He asked with a small smile. I laughed and shook my head. I can't believe he thought they were mine.

"They're not my daughters. I'm looking after them for a while. They're my best friend, Mia's."

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled. "Do you mind if I ask how you ended up with them?

I played with my fingers as I looked out the window; it was really none of his business and yet I was silently putting things in order in my head, getting ready to spill my guts to him. No one in LA knew why I had suddenly taken the girls and left and I wanted to keep it that way, the less people that could give up our whereabouts the better. But Jacob's eyes snagged me again. His eyes were open and worried and I suddenly knew that he was not the type of man to get involved with anything as shady as what I had left in LA.

"Are you okay, Lily?" His voice was soft and huskier than usual and I could almost feel my brain shutting down. The distinctly female part of me wanted to hear that voice in my ear at night whispering hot, sweet little nothings. I felt my face flush suddenly and I saw his smile. He knew exactly how to use that voice of his.

"Mia got involved with some people, some drug dealers in LA. She showed up at my apartment one night, her hair a mess and her face beat up and bruised, the two girls with her. I'm their god mother, after all." I knew my voice was bitter but I couldn't help it. "She told me she was in a spot of trouble, that she needed me to take the kids for a few days while she sorted some things out. She called a few days later, telling me that she was being followed by some dealer and his henchmen and that they could be heading for me and the girls. She asked if I could move with them somewhere."

"That was a little presumptuous." He commented softly. I snorted, very ladylike, and nodded.

"Yeah, it was but what could I do? I had these two innocent little girls to protect. At first I thought she was being dramatic, Mia is an actress after all. But then one night, about a week later, two men showed up at my apartment and forced their way inside."

My voice was shaking now as my mind flashed back to that night, three months ago. I felt a chill run down my spine and glanced up at Jacob's dark eyes.

"They, uh… they tried to get the girls but I had left them with a friend. I had only gone back to the apartment to get some clothes for them and to grab some personal things. It could have been much worse if the girls had been there. I shudder to think what they would have done to them. I escaped with a few bruises and scratches."

I noticed his hands were shaking slightly and I raised an eyebrow.

"They hurt you." He stated. I nodded slowly.

"Not much. They knocked me around a bit but that was it. From what I've heard about these guys, that's mild for them. They got interrupted by my neighbour, an amateur boxer. I think he scared them away, thank God. Jacob, are you okay?" His hands were shaking harder now and his mouth was twisted in a scowl.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe they hurt you." He muttered. I shrugged and looked out the window again, hiding my smile. He obviously wasn't used to this type of thing, living in such a small, tight knit community.

"Anyway, after that I took the girls to a hotel and we stayed there for a while. After that we just moved from place to place, never settling long enough. Then I got in touch with my lawyer and found out my grandma left me this house. So, I figured I could move the kids here. There's no way they would follow me halfway across the country, right?" I chuckled, trying to pass it off as a joke but I could see the intensity in his eyes and it calmed me slightly. "So here we are. I had to leave my company, my friends, my home… everything behind in LA just to protect two spoilt little girls because their mom's a junkie."

I knew I sounded like a bitch but I just couldn't bury it. I wasn't maternal and I had never particularly wanted children. Now I had two. And Jacob seemed so interested. And he had listened without judging me, without deciding I was whining too much and that I should be more understanding.

"Wow, you must be some best friend." He said after a few minutes of silence. I shrugged.

"Not really. I hate her so much at the minute but what else could I do?"

"Still, for you to leave your entire life behind. Wow. I don't know if I could do that."

"I still don't know if I can do it. Every night I toss and turn and wonder what would happen if those men followed me here… if they got those kids. I mean, that was the single most terrifying moment of my life, walking in and seeing them there. Oh, is this the grocery store?"


	4. A Guide

Two new chapters tonight! As always, I don't own anything that you recognise. Please read and review.

I could see Amelia and Faye playing in the garden with a bunch of other kids and I smiled. They looked happy and carefree for the first time since they had arrived on my doorstep. Amelia wore a huge smile as she chased the others around the garden, shouting tag every so often with a shrill laugh. I was about to make my way into the house when I felt Jacob's warm hand grab my elbow and pull me back slightly. I shivered at his proximity, at the head radiating off him and the feel of his breath on my neck as he leaned down.

"Listen, don't stare at Sam's wife for too long. He hates that."

Well that didn't sound ominous at all, I thought wryly as he let go. I frowned at his back as I followed him inside the house, ignoring his call for Sam. I just wanted to get the kids and leave, go shopping for hours and loose myself in pretty boutiques.

"Hey, Jacob. You must be Lily?"

I turned my attention to a pretty, dark haired woman. I immediately saw what Jacob meant and averted my eyes from the long scars that ran down her face.

"You must be Emily?" I smiled, hoping I got her name right. She smiled and nodded.

"I am. Your two girls are sweetie pies." She said. Did everyone think they were mine?

"They're not my daughters, they're my godchildren." I told her. "But thank you. I'm sorry for leaving them with you."

"Oh it was no problem, this place is like a nursery anyway. Two little girls didn't make a huge difference." Emily smiled and I was struck at how pretty she was, despite the scars. Her smile was completely genuine and I found myself returning it.

"Hey Jacob." A loud male voice called from the other room. Jacob walked past me, allowing his warm arm to brush against mine as he did so. I sighed and stared after him, before remembering Emily was here. She smiled knowingly at me and winked.

"So, Sam tells me you live close by? If you ever need the kids looked after, give me a call. Jake can give you our number."

"That's really sweet, thank you. I can't believe how nice everyone here is. It's nothing like LA." I chuckled. Emily smiled.

"Well, we take care of our own in La Push." She informed me. "I'm just going to check on the kids, help yourself to some juice."

I nodded as she left and picked up the pitcher of orange juice. I lifted a tumbler from beside the till and filled it, taking a gulp of the cold liquid. I wondered how Emily found time to squeeze enough oranges to make juice along with looking after the brood outside.

"Hello, Lily."

I gasped and turned to see Sam leaning against the doorway, smiling at me. "Oh hey Sam."

"Sorry for scaring you, again." He smirked. I chuckled and shrugged.

"I scare easily." Especially these days.

"So, I hear you have a dinner date with Jacob, huh?" I nodded.

"I'm just going to cook him some spaghetti since he did sort of save me from a melt down yesterday."

Sam chuckled and nodded, helping himself to a glass of juice.

"Listen, Lily. I know this isn't my place, at all, but Jacob's been through a lot of bad relationships and I worry about him."

I could feel my face heating up as he spoke, even though he kept his gaze averted from my face.

"And I'm not saying that the two of you will have a relationship or anything but just, please be careful with him." He looked up at me and I forced myself to nod. He smiled softly at me. "He's more fragile than he looks."

Lifting his glass, he strode into the other room leaving me alone with my thoughts. Could Jacob and I have a relationship? He was sweet and he looked at me in this intense, perfect way that no other man had ever looked at me. But letting someone in wasn't something I had planned, at least not until the girls and I were settled in La Push. And yet, getting closer to Jacob would be the perfect way to become settled. The argument in my head was quickly descending into a migraine and I closed my eyes against it.

"You okay?" His voice surprised me and I jumped slightly. I opened my eyes and nodded.

"I'm fine. I was just going to gather the girls up and head out."

"Oh, okay." He sounded disappointed. "Do you need a guide?"

"I'd love one." I smiled at him. Who cares if I was pushing it? Look at how good he looks in those jeans! Down girl, I reminded myself, you have children in the house now. No inviting men back for a quick nightcap.

"Great. I'm going to go tell Sam I'm heading to Port Angeles, see if they need anything. You want to get the girls?"

It was such a natural question but it sounded so natural coming from his mouth that I was lost in a sudden fantasy of the two of us and the girls as a family, living happily together. I flushed and looked away from him quickly.

"Okay." I told him. "Okay."

"You okay?" He asked with a soft chuckle.

"Mm." I replied with a nod, turning towards the door. I really had to stop placing myself in small, cramped places with him; places his scent could assault me and his heat could overpower me or I would have no chance of resisting him. And I had to, at least for a while. At least until the girls were settled slightly more.

"Mia! Fi! Let's go, girls. We're going to head to the shops." I stood next to Emily and another woman and called over the railings. I could see the indecision on Amelia's face as she looked from me to the girl she was playing with.

"Auntie Lily, can I stay here?" Faye pulled on my arm and made me lean down. "I want to play with Jody."

"Yeah, Auntie Lily and Haley and Maria and I were playing this great game, where we're all princesses and…"

"Okay, okay." I told them with a sigh. They were abandoning me for a god knows how long car trip alone with Jacob. They ran off to play with their friends again and I stood and faced Emily.

"It's fine, Lily. I'll keep them until you get back." She smiled at me. "This is Abby, by the way. Abby, this is Jacob's Lily."

I almost choked as two identical evil grins appeared on their faces and they exchanged knowing looks.

"It's nice to meet you." Abby said, holding out a hand for me to shake. Her nails had chipped black nail polish on them and she wore a silver bracelet made up of different little skull charms. It was then that I noticed her hair was a dark purple colour and she was as pale as I was.

"You too." I finally replied. "Are you sure you don't mind Emily. I've barely met you and my nieces seem to have moved in with you."

She laughed and shrugged. "Like I said, it's a nursery in this place. Besides, you'll probably get more done this way."

I nodded and smiled again. "You're probably right. Thanks."

They waved goodbye and I made my way quickly to where Jacob was waiting on me, at the gate.

"The girls not coming?" He didn't sound surprised.

"You don't sound surprised."

"I'm not. Once kids go to Sam and Emily's they tend to spend most of their time there. My friend Paul and his wife Abby practically life there with their daughter Maria."

"I think I met Abby. Purple hair, huh?"

"Yep. I don't advise commenting on it in front of Paul, though. He's a tad over protective and he has a bit of a temper problem."

There was silence as we walked. Well, he walked and I stumbled.

"So, what do you need in Port Angeles?"

We had reached the house again and I unlocked the door with a sigh.

"I should probably make a list." I sighed. "If I could find any pens or papers in this place."

"Umm, why don't you check the living room and I'll check the kitchen?" He offered. I nodded and made my way into the living room. I found an old envelope that would do.

"I found a pen!" Jacob called.

"I got paper." I yelled in reply. He chuckled and strode into the room. I sat on the old sofa, wrinkling my nose up at the smell once more. My new furniture would be arriving tomorrow and I was hoping the delivery men would help me get rid of all this junk.

"Okay, I need new bedding for me and the girls, a new DVD player, a new light for my bedroom, some candles and flowers, maybe a few art prints if we can find any?"

I continued writing for a few minutes, chewing my lip as I reread the list.

"That's a lot of stuff." Jacob whistled. "Cost a fortune."

I chuckled wryly. "Money I have, Jacob." Money was the only thing in the world I wasn't worried about at the minute. My father had left me money to invest and along with the company… I was well off enough.

"Oh, okay." He chuckled softly again. "Let's go then."


	5. Car Ride

Jacob, unfortunately, does not belong to me. He belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

The ride to Port Angeles passed quickly and I learned even more about Lily. I discovered that her favourite colour was purple, that she had never really wanted children, she loved working out in a gym, she hated the house and was getting everything replaced. But despite the light chatter, I could still hear that note of worry in her voice. After parking the car, we strode down the street together, looking every bit a young, carefree couple. My lips curved up slightly at the thought. I fought the urge to wrap an arm around her waist and contented myself with walking next to her and occasionally letting my arm brush against hers.

"So, there's a cute home ware store, maybe we should start there?" She suggested. I nodded and strode towards the door, holding it open for her and trying not to look down her shirt as she passed under my arm. She stood in the middle of the shop, a look of deep concentration on her face. She made her way quickly towards what was obviously the kids section and began lifting different packages. She held two up to me and raised an eyebrow. Both were pink and had cartoon characters on them that I vaguely recognised from when I babysat for Sam and Emily. I pointed to one quickly and she nodded, tucking it into a basket she had found on the floor.

Forty five minutes and an obscene amount of money later she had been declared the best customer the store had ever had. I had never held this many shopping bags in my entire life, let alone all at once. She had bought almost three different bedding sets for Amelia and Faye as well as two sets for her own bed. As well as that she had bought new towels and dish cloths, table cloths, cushions, candles, a few kitsch decorations and a room spray that smelt exactly like her.

"Okay, all I need now is… a new DVD player. I'm getting a TV delivered tomorrow." She was scanning her list, her hand unconsciously playing with the strands of hair that had escaped her bun.

"Okay, well there's an electrical store not too far away from here." I told her, my eyes fixated on the spot on her neck where a strand of hair was sitting. I wanted to push the hair away and just stroke it softly. "We'll head there and then head back and pick up the kids. Then you can feed me. I'm starving."

"Aw, Jacob, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about food. I was in shopping mode… nothing can distract me." She flushed slightly and I sighed inaudibly. She really suited that pink tinge in her cheeks. I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. You might have to make me a few portions of the spaghetti… I tend to eat a lot." I flushed slightly. I normally wasn't at all embarrassed about my eating habits but I didn't want her to find anything about me offensive. To my surprise she just chuckled.

"You can stand over my shoulder and make sure I'm putting enough into the pot." She told me. I grinned and nodded in agreement. Being allowed to stand that close to her seemed like a gift from God.

We approached the electrical shop in silence, our arms brushing slightly against each other's as we walked.

"Can I help you?" We were approached immediately and I watched as Lily smiled widely and nodded at the sales assistant. She spoke quickly, listing the specific requirements she had for a DVD player. I saw the man's mouth drop open slightly when she had finished before he nodded and scurried towards the back.

"I hope they have one," She muttered. "The girls refuse to watch DVDs on anything else."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she chuckled. "Their mother, when she wasn't on crack, tended to spoil them. They're snobs when it comes to technology. And clothes. And shoes. Well, I guess they're little snobs in general." She smiled sadly. "I guess Mia believed that by spoiling them she was making up for the fact that she spent most of her nights passed out in some random guy's house."

"Why were you friends?" I asked softly. She looked at me sharply and I winced inwardly. I hadn't meant to offend her.

"I grew up with Mia. I never knew my dad but mom and I lived in LA, right down the beach from Mia and her family. We grew up together, as best friends. We spent most of high school drunk and stoned but then we separated for college. She went to a community college and I went to UCLA to study computer sciences. When I graduated I moved back in with my mom and step dad for a year until I got the business up and running." She looked sad and this time I didn't resist the urge to wrap an arm around her small shoulders. She glanced up at me with shocked eyes but she couldn't help a soft smile.

"Mia had turned into a complete party animal. She had always been interested in acting and she had gotten this series regular role on a cable show. That's where she met the girls' dad, Jimmy. He was such a waste of space. Couldn't hold on to a job, he was working on the set of the show as a lighting tech, was constantly high and drunk and was fucking his way through the young, glamorous actresses in Hollywood. They all thought he was this wild, bad boy that they could tame. Mia thought she could conquer him." She curled her lip up in disgust. "You read about guys like him all the time in the magazines, but you never expect your best friend to fall for one of them. Anyway, Jimmy was Mia's downfall. He was like her drug, she was addicted to him. And so she began changing to suit him. She would buy them coke with the money she was making from advertising deals and they would lock themselves away in their room, leaving the girls outside watching television and get wasted. The show got cancelled and Mia struggled to find another job. Syndication paid the bills for a few years but when that dried up she was screwed. No one wanted to hire her. Jimmy left, of course, now that the money was in short supply."

She was interrupted by the salesman returning, a heavy box in his hands. I took it from him before Lily could even reach for it, giving her a wide grin as she smiled up at me in thanks. She followed the guy towards the cash desk, handing her credit card to him calmly. I winced as I thought of how big the bill would be when it came in. I followed her out of the store when we were down, and sat the box on the backseat of the car. She smiled at me again as I held the door open for her. I could get used to seeing that smile every day.

"So, what about the rest of your story." I probed once we were back on the road. She was silent for a few seconds before sighing.

"Jimmy pissed off once the money had dried up and left Mia heartbroken. I called round one day to pick her up and take her for lunch, to see if I could make her see sense or… something, anything to make her realise she was throwing her life away. There was no answer, so I let myself in and found the girls in the living room, dressed in week old clothes. They were a mess. I think that's when I realised it was useless trying to get her to admit she had a problem by myself. I knew she'd need real help. I had every intention of calling her mom and dad and getting them to sign her into rehab, whether she liked it or not."

"Had she left the kids in the house on their own?" I asked softly. I couldn't picture those two pretty little girls looking anything other than perfectly put together.

"Oh no, she was in the bedroom, having sex with some random drug dealer she had seduced. It turns out he's the one that's after her and the girls now. And me, I guess."

I felt the anger rising again as she spoke softly. I could hear the soft tremor in her voice that betrayed the casual tone and I felt my anger rise again. Part of me were hoping those men had followed her to La Push, just so I could have ten minutes with them. Ten minutes and I could make sure they never even thought about Lily or those kids again.

"Anyway, that's how I ended up with the girls. She worked up too much debt and the dealer always has to get paid. Last I heard, just before I left, she was on crystal meth and seeing some actor slash musician. She was in love, apparently."

"So she has no intention of getting her kids back?" I asked softly. Lily shook her head vehemently.

"She has no chance of getting them back. I filed papers before I left that makes me their official guardian. I haven't adopted them or anything but she'd have to take me to court to get them back and the last thing she'd want is to have to stand up in front of a judge and admit her problems. They'd send her to rehab without blinking and she doesn't want that."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and resisted the urge, once more, to reach out and touch.

A/N: I'm not trying to bribe you into reviewing or anything but i update much faster the more reviews i get. I know there are people reading and not reviewing so please, for the sake of my sanity, leave me a review and let me know what you think. x


	6. Flutter

I don't own the characters you recognise. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Just as promised... the more reviews, the quicker the updates. Enjoy!

The car ride back to La Push was much more light-hearted and enjoyable. Jacob was telling me stories about him and his friends and I couldn't help but laugh. He was so excitable, his eyes lighting up as he spoke with his hands, gesturing happily. He was gorgeous as he spoke, getting into the stories and making me believe I had actually been there myself.

"And during the summer, we all go cliff diving."

"Cliff diving? Are you serious? Isn't that really dangerous?" I asked with a laugh as I pulled the car into the drive way. Jacob laughed as he climbed out, shaking his head at me.

"Nah, it's fine as long as you know what you're doing." He winked at me and I felt my heart beat faster. "I'll take you some day."

"Yeah, I don't think so." I laughed. "I'll be keeping my feet firmly on the ground, thanks."

"Chicken." He taunted. I laughed and smacked his arm lightly as I passed him. He had gathered up most of the bags, leaving me to lift the remaining two. After dumping the bags in the hall I followed him into the kitchen. He looked so comfortable there, pulling open the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. He looked like he belonged there and somewhere deep down I liked the thought of that. He took a gulp and then handed it to me, his eyes twinkling. I smiled at him and took a swig, before putting the lid back on.

"Let's go pick up the girls." He said. I glanced at the clock and groaned. The time in Port Angeles had passed faster than I had realised. It was definitely dinner time for the girls. I sighed and followed him out the door, ensuring it was locked before continuing on.

"So, what time are the movers going to be here tomorrow?" He asked softly as we walked.

"Afternoon sometime." I told him. "I'm hoping they'll help me get rid of all the old furniture and stuff when they arrive. There's no way I could carry that couch out on my own."

"Hey, don't worry. I'll get some of the guys to come over with me in the morning and we'll dump anything that you don't need out. Embry can bring his truck and we'll dump the stuff in the dump in Forks." He smiled.

"Jacob, you don't have to do that. You've already been such a great help." I told him. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of y…"

I was cut off as I tripped over the root of a tree. I screamed as I watched the ground rising up to meet me but before I could impact two strong, warm hands had caught me around the waist, pulling me up and setting me gently on my feet again.

"You okay?" He looked at me in amusement and I blushed. I was such an idiot sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." I replied, starting to walk on. He chuckled and followed me, his hand on the small of my back, expertly guiding me away from anything else that could trip me up. The heat from that one hand coursed through my blood stream and I could not think clearly as we walked.

"I'll always catch you." He whispered as we finally reached Sam's house. Before my brain could process what he had whispered, he was inside. I flushed and shook my head. I could still hear the husky voice in my ear as I pushed open the door of the house. The amount of people had tripled since we left, with the kids sitting around the table colouring in as Emily and a teenage girl watched over them.

"Oh hey, Lily, I was wondering where you had gotten to. This is my niece, Claire." Emily smiled. I returned the gesture and shook the girl's hand. She was extremely pretty, her long dark hair in a messy bun. Her skin was flawless, only slightly lighter than Jacob's, and she had striking features. She smiled at me and nodded towards Faye and Amelia.

"Sweet kids." She told me. I nodded with a grin. At least I knew the kids could behave themselves in front of strangers.

"Hey, Amelia, Faye, let's go." I told them. They looked up at me and frowned. "No, before you even say it. You've been intruding on Emily and Sam all day. It's time to come home and get some dinner."

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Amelia asked as she stood up. I shook my head with a smile. The poor kids had never had many friends. Mia's life was so messed up that they had barely attended school last year and none of our other friends had kids their age. It was good to see them giggling like the little girls they were, colouring happily.

"We'll see tomorrow sweetie. But right now we have to go home. I need your approval on everything I got today."

"Feel free to drop them off tomorrow if you need to. The rest of the girls will be here anyway, and you probably have a million things to do. Jake said something about movers? Sam and Paul are going to head over in the morning to help you I think." Emily smiled at me. I nodded at her with a grin.

"Thanks for watching them Emily. I really appreciate it. Are you sure we're not imposing? It would be great if I could drop them off again tomorrow." I told her.

"Honestly, it's no problem. I love seeing the house filled with kids and Jody and Mia seem to be getting along like a house on fire. Drop them by in the morning and we can have a quick coffee and talk." She smiled again and left the room. I was struck by how nice she was. How anyone could be that selfless was beyond my understanding. Claire smiled at me in understanding and nodded. "Emily really is that sweet, believe it or not. So, you moved in to the house at the beach, right?" She asked me as she studied her nails.

"Yeah, it was my grandmother's." I responded automatically.

"It's a beautiful old house, isn't it? I'm studying interior design at the minute in the community college and we had old photos of the house in the seventies. It's so…"

"Kitsch?" I asked with a smile. Claire nodded and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's a pretty nice house but being empty for the past few years hasn't done it any favours. It smells… old. Musty, you know? I'm replacing most of the furniture when it arrives tomorrow."

"Really? God, I can't wait until I move out of here and I can decorate a house of my own. Aunt Emily's great and all but our taste is so different."

"Well, if you're not doing anything tomorrow afternoon, why don't you stop by? I've never been one for interior design so you could give me a hand."

"Really? I'd love to." Her eyes lit up and she smiled widely at me. I could see the similarities between her and Emily in that smile. I could clearly see how beautiful Emily would be if she didn't have those scars.

"Hey, Claire."

I looked up as yet another tall, dark haired man strolled into the kitchen, shirtless and shoeless and looking completely natural that way. His hair was cropped close to his head and his dark eyes lit up at the sight of Claire.

"Quil, man I've been trying to call you." I cursed silently as my heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice close behind me.

"What's up?" The shirtless man asked, noticing me for the first time. A wide grin broke out on his face and I blushed as he gave me a quick look over and then shot an approving smile in Jacob's direction.

"I need some help tomorrow. Lily's furniture is arriving tomorrow afternoon and me, Sam and Paul were going to go over in the morning and move everything out of the house. Can you come and help?"

I glanced up at Jacob as he spoke and smiled shyly at him when he caught my gaze. He grinned down at me and I felt my heart flutter slightly. What the hell was happening to me?

"Sure man." Quil said, smiling at me. "I'm Quil, by the way. Since Jake seems to have lost his manners."

I chuckled and reached out to shake his hand, not even flinching as my cold skin met his scalding palm. "I'm Lily."

"I'm going too." Claire commented and I watched in interest as Quil's eyes immediately returned to her. She stood next to him, small and doll like beside his huge frame, and gazed lovingly up at him. Yet her gaze was nothing compared to his. As he looked down at her, I felt the urge to look away and give them some privacy.

"Going where?" Jacob asked.

"Over to Lily's. She's going to let me help her decorate." Her voice was excited as she smiled at me again and I felt my own lips curve up. Her happiness was contagious.

"Okay, I'll pick you up in the truck. You ready to go, Lily?"


	7. Black Residence

As always, I don't own the characters you recognise from the books.

We had made it back to the house just before the sky opened up and the rain began to fall. Faye and Amelia sat on the porch, under the slanting roof, and stared out at the large, bouncing raindrops as Lily and I stood in the kitchen. She had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a tight black jumper and I could make out every single one of her perfectly defined curves. She had scraped her hair back into a tight bun, revealing the back of her pale neck to me. I had been fixated on that one spot for a little over ten minutes now as she stood in front of me, trying to get the stove to work. She cursed quietly and pulled me out of my light fantasy about what the part of her skin would taste like under my tongue.

"Need a hand?" I asked with a small chuckle. She glared up at me and I could not think of anything more adorable than she was at that minute. Her lower lip jutted out slightly in annoyance and I almost groaned as her tongue flicked out and run over it. She was far too beautiful and every minute I spent with her I noticed something different. The way the light outside had caught her green eyes had made them look almost translucent. The way there were a few strands of her hair that never remained tied back. I noticed that her fingers were long and elegant and that her nails were painted purple. I noticed a small, colourful tattoo on her hip as she reached up and pulled a glass down from the cabinet and sniffed it. She wrinkled her nose and put it beside the sink before reaching around me and pulling out a bottle of water.

"Okay, I have an idea." I told her. "The stove isn't working, right?" She nodded and scowled. "But you're getting a new one tomorrow? The moving guys are bringing it?" She nodded again, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "And you really want to feed me to thank me for everything I've helped you with."

"Yes. So what's the big idea?" She asked with a wry smile.

"We'll bring the ingredients over to my place and you can cook there. It means you'll be cooking for one extra, though." I watched the play of emotions across her face and cursed myself silently. Of course she didn't want to meet dad; she had only met me less than 24 hours ago. What the hell was I thinking?

"Okay." She agreed. My eyes snapped to meet hers and I saw the uncertainty and determination there. "Can you get the girls? I'll pack whatever we need and get a coat."

I nodded as she began placing all the ingredients she had taken out back into the paper bags. I watched for a few seconds before I remembered what she had asked me to do.

"Hey, Mia, Faye its time to come inside." I opened the door and looked down at the two of them, sitting next to one another. They looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes and I was suddenly filled with anger at their mom. How could she have let herself get so messed up that she couldn't take care of her kids? How could she have allowed those men into her life? Into Lily's life and her kids' lives? What kind of mother does that?

"Is dinner ready?" Faye asked softly as she stood and tugged on her sister's hand.

"Well, the stove isn't working so we're going to go to my house for dinner, if that's okay?" I told them. They nodded and followed me back inside the house. Lily stood in the doorway of the kitchen, a bag in one arm and a coat in the other.

"Is it still raining?" She asked. I nodded.

"We'll take the car then. I don't want them catching a cold."

"Okay."

The drive took less than ten minutes and I lifted the two girls down from the car as Lily killed the ignition and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Nice place." She commented as she looked over the small garden. I flushed suddenly, remembering her comment about the money she had. What is she suddenly decided a relatively poor mechanic from a tiny reservation where it rained most of the time wasn't worth getting to know? What if she decided I wasn't good enough for her?

"Jacob, you okay?" Her soft hand touched the bare skin of my arm and I inhaled quickly. I nodded and forced a smile on my face, leading them into the house.

"Dad?" I called as I walked through the hall. I could hear Faye and Amelia whisper to each other as they looked at the walls.

"Jacob? I'm in here, son."

I lifted the bag easily out of Lily's arms and led her into the kitchen with a hand on the small of her back.

"Hey dad, I have a surprise for you." I told him. He was sitting at the kitchen table, today's newspaper spread out in front of him. "Have you eaten?"

He glanced from me to Lily to the kids and back to me again, a knowing look in his eyes. He knew immediately that she was the one. I had never bought a girl back to meet him before, not since Bella.

"No, not yet. I was just going to call Sue and ask her to get one of the kids to bring me over some stew. Why?"

"Dad, this is Lily, and her two godchildren, Amelia and Faye." The two of them stepped shyly from behind Lily and reached up to shake his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet two pretty girls like yourselves." Dad beamed down at them. I had forgotten how much he loved kids. Sometimes I wondered if he was disappointed that I had not imprinted before this and given him a bunch of grandchildren. Both my sisters and their kids lived too far away to come and visit often, so dad never really got to meet their kids. I watched with a soft smile as the girls stood on either side of him and told them all about themselves. They really were not shy around strangers, I thought wryly. Lily cleared her throat beside me and motioned to the bag in my hand.

"Oh, Dad, Lily's going to make us something to eat. Her oven isn't working so I said she could borrow our kitchen."

"No problem Jake." He replied. I led her towards the stove and showed her where everything was.

"Do you need a hand?" I offered. She shook her head with a soft smile.

"No. Why don't you go get a shower and stuff? You've been running around with me all day."

I nodded and before I could stop myself I leant down and dropped a chaste kiss on her pale cheek. Her face flooded with colour instantly and I chuckled as I left the room, motioning to my dad where I was going. Instead of going to the shower, I pushed open the door of my room and pulled my jeans and shirt off. I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds.

A shout of laughter had me on my feet instantly and I looked around my room, disorientated. Had I fallen asleep? I squinted at the digital clock and groaned. I had been up here for almost an hour and a half. Why hadn't anyone come up to wake me? I pulled a pair of cut off jeans on over my legs and searched around for a clean shirt. The only thing I had was an old, white undershirt that would have to do for now.

The smell hit me first and I heard my stomach protest loudly at the fact that it hadn't been filled since breakfast this morning in Emily's. Then the noise hit. My dad was laughing loudly, his laughter mingling with Lily's soft chuckles. I pushed open the door of the kitchen and froze. The table was set, with actual plates and actual knives and forks and glasses and napkins? Where the hell had they come from? I caught dad's eye and he winked at me, a smile on his weathered face. Lily caught the glance and spun to face me, a carton of milk in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. Faye and Amelia sat beside each other giggling as they sipped the glasses of milk in front of them and smiled at me.

"There you are!" Lily smiled. "I was starting to think you had fallen asleep in the shower. You're just in time. Your dad was just telling us some of the old pack legends."

I glared at him and he smiled innocently. "He was, was he?"

"Yeah, and they're so cool!" Faye grinned. "We want to be spirit warriors now. Will you teach us, Jacob?"

I chuckled as I followed Lily into the kitchen. "Do you need me to bring anything out?"

"Um, you could grab the plates and bring them in so I can fill them. Oh, and here, set the garlic bread in the middle of the table where everyone can get a piece."

I accepted the plate off her and brought it out to the table, lifting the five plates that sat there in a small pile.

"Here you go." I smiled at her as she accepted a plate from me and began ladling spaghetti on to it. After a few minutes we were all seated around the table, eating silently.


	8. Soft

As always, I don't own the characters you recognise from the books.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming.

"Jacob, why don't you tell the girls about the other legends?" I smiled at Billy as he spoke to his son with a small note of pride in his voice. Dinner was over and we all sat in the living room, me with a glass of wine and Billy and Jacob with a can of beer each. The girls sat on either side of me, their heads lying against my arms as we listened.

"Don't you think they're a little scary for the two girls?" Jacob responded after taking a long gulp of beer. I had been amazed at his appetite at dinner and I think he was a little embarrassed about having four huge helpings. He had flushed and avoided my eyes when he had asked for more and I had felt my heart melt. He was like a little boy sometimes.

"Oh tell us!" Faye begged. Jacob glanced at her just as she unleashed the pout and the huge, wide eyes on him. I bit my lip to hide my grin. Faye was very effective at the pout. I heard Billy chuckle as Jacob sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. Maybe it was because of the warm atmosphere of the house or maybe it was the wine but I was so much more relaxed around him tonight. I didn't feel guilty for the way I felt about him right now. I didn't fight the way my heart jumped slightly when he turned those dark eyes on me.

"Okay then." He sighed with a small grin. "I'll tell you I guess."

I listened as he began telling us about their ancestors turning into wolves when 'cold ones' became a threat to the area. His husky voice was hypnotic and I felt my eyes drooping slightly as it washed over me. I let my head fall onto the back of the sofa and kept my eyes closed as I listened. He spoke for an hour and I drank my way through another three glasses of wine.

"I think it's time to get you home." He chuckled as he sat beside me. Billy had gone to his bedroom, a small room next to the kitchen, about twenty minutes ago and Faye and Amelia were both asleep against me.

"No, finish the story first." I asked. He laughed again and shook his head.

"Maybe later."

"Aw, Jacob, come on…" I pouted slightly as he looked down at me in amusement. I jutted out my bottom lip in an imitation of Faye and was shocked by the sudden flash of heat in his eyes.

"Lord, don't do that to me." He muttered, moving back to sit on an armchair on the other side of the room.

"There's only one story left to tell you." He spoke softly, avoiding my eyes. "Our ancestors, the ones who turned into wolves, discovered something else that came with phasing. It's called imprinting."

"Imprinting?" I asked curiously. He nodded, still not looking at me. If I had been sober, I might have been offended.

"It's what happened when they met the women they belonged with. It's like soul mates but so much more powerful than that. It's like… the earth moves and gravity shifts and nothing in the world matters other than her. Her wellbeing and happiness is the only thing that matters in your life anymore, You would do anything to protect her, to keep her safe from anything that could possibly hurt her."

He spoke so passionately that I knew my mouth was open as I stared at him. He finally met my eyes and I stopped breathing at the intense look he was giving me. His eyes were smouldering as he held my gaze.

"Nothing in the world could tear you away from your imprint and you would change yourself to be anything she needed you to be; a friend, a brother, a protector, a lover… nothing matters other than her."

There was silence as I let his words wash over me. I wasn't sober enough to take his story seriously but I recognised the sentiment behind it. He was trying to seduce me by telling me romantic stories. That was so sweet but also so unnecessary.

"Wow." I finally spoke and I noticed my words were slightly slurred. Jacob noticed too and he smiled softly at me.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He spoke tenderly as he lifted the girls up, one in each arm. I nodded and stood, standing unsteadily on my feet for a few seconds before reaching down and sliding my arms into my coat and followed him to the car. The cold air hit my face but rather than sobering me, it simply made me giggle slightly. Jacob looked at me with a strange expression and I suddenly regretted accepting the wine that Billy offered. I knew I was going to end up making an ass out of myself. I climbed in and buckled my seat belt, covering my suddenly tired eyes with my hands. This was exactly why I didn't drink very often. When I was drunk, my emotions became a rollercoaster and I could go from being happy to being depressed in seconds. It was never pretty. I watched as Jacob carefully sat the girls in the back and covered them with the blanket we had kept in the car during our trip.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as he started the car. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm tired. Thanks for having us over. Your dad is so funny."

Jacob smiled at me again, a soft smile that made me respond to it immediately.

"He doesn't get many visitors these days, other than Sue Clearwater, and I think tonight did him a world of good. He adores kids but my sisters live too far away for him to really see my nieces and nephews and I'm not in the house as much as I used to be. I think he gets lonely sometimes."

I bit my lip and thought about what he was saying. Billy had reminded me so much of Jacob. Their facial expressions, the way they spoke and laugher… it was easy to tell they were father and son. And Billy had been so sweet to me while Jacob was changing. He had told me about Jacob growing up, and about his two daughters.

"He's a sweet man. And he's welcome in our house anytime for dinner." I finally replied. "So are you."

Jacob chuckled as he swung the car easily into the driveway. "You might regret that offer after I eat you out of house and home."

I laughed. "You do eat a lot, huh? Where the hell do you put it though? You must work out a lot to burn that amount of food off."

"I do work out." He answered vaguely. "Do you want to get the door?"

I stepped into the cold air and shivered, rushing towards the front door and unlocking it so that Jacob could put the girls to bed. I watched as he easily carried them up the stairs and followed unsteadily, showing him which room was which.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" I asked as we descended the stairs again. I didn't want him to leave. The house was too quiet and I wasn't looking forward to another night on the sofa, tossing and turning because of the nightmares. Jacob made me feel safe and it's been a while since I felt that way.

"Nah." I frowned slightly at his answer. "But I'll take a bottle of water if you have it."

I smiled and motioned for him to sit in the living room as I went into the kitchen. I grabbed him a bottle of water and poured myself another glass of wine. I was going to regret it in the morning, but who cares?

"So, what did you and my dad talk about while I was gone?" He asked curiously as I kicked my shoes off and tucked my feet under me on the sofa, twisting my body so that I was facing him.

"Nothing much. He told me about your sisters and their kids and about what you were like growing up."

"Oh god he told you all the embarrassing stories huh? I'm going to kill him." Jacob chuckled warmly and I found myself smiling at him. We sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping our drinks and staring at each other. The more I looked at him, the more I found myself attracted to him. He hadn't put a coat on and his white undershirt was lightly stuck to his skin because of the rain but he didn't look like he minded. His hair was pulled loosely back and I fought the urge to reach out and touch it, to see if it was as soft as it looked. His dark eyes were warm and soft as they stared at me, studying me the way my own were studying him. His eyelashes were long and thick and for one insane, inappropriate drunken moment I felt a flash of envy. My own eyelashes could never achieve that look, no matter how much mascara I wore. I giggled at my own insanity and ignored the confused look he gave me.

"How many glasses of wine have you had?" He asked in amusement. I shrugged and stood up, stretching my arms about my head. I almost jumped when I felt his warm fingers against the small of my back.

"You have two tattoos." He stated simply. I chuckled and nodded.

"I have more than two." I turned to face him. He smiled up at me.

"Really? Can I see them?" His eyes were bright and curious but I shook my head. If I felt his warm hands on my skin I wouldn't be able to stop myself from jumping him.

"Maybe when I'm sober." I replied softly. I made my way towards my I-Dock and pressed shuffle on my IPOD. The sound of an old eighties rock song filled the room and I sat down next to Jacob again, singing softly along.

"You have an amazing voice." He whispered, his breath caressing my cheek. I opened my eyes and turned to face him. He was closer than I remembered and I blushed as his eyes caught mine.

"Thanks."

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and I felt my blush deepen. His hand reached up and pulled my hair out of its bun, and his fingers began doing exactly what I wanted to do to his hair. He stroked my hair softly, his eyes not moving from his hand. Before I knew it, his warm fingers were stroking down the side of my face, his thumb rubbing against the side of my suddenly very dry lips. Unconsciously my tongue flicked out to wet my mouth and before I realised what I had done I had softly kissed his thumb. His eyes were almost black now as he gazed at me, lifting his other hand to the other side of my face and holding me in place.

"So beautiful." He repeated slowly as his lips softly covered my own. They were warm and soft, totally in control without forcing me. It was a brief kiss; chaste and innocent but I could feel the promise behind it. Without knowing how I knew it, I knew that he would be kissing me again.

As he pulled back I thought of my conversation with Billy. He had told me that he thought I was exactly what Jacob needed. He had said I would be good for his son and as I sat there, with my eyes closed, concentrating on the feeling of his hands on the side of my face I realised that Jacob was exactly what I needed too. He would be good for me.


	9. Help

Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I really appreciate you telling me what you all think. This chapter is really just a filler, it's getting to the good parts soon, i promise.

BTW, Jacob and Lily are around 26/27. I wanted to write about a more mature Jacob so this is based about 10 years or so after the end of eclipse. Also the kids are seven (Faye) and nine (Amelia.) Hope that clears it up. (Okay, after re-reading this I just realised i made a huge mistake. I wrote this with Jacob being this age in mind and forgot to factor in claire only being two in the eclipse. I don't want to change it so for the sake of this story, please ignore that small error. Sorry!)

The rain had disappeared sometime during the night and when I left Lily's early in the morning a weak sun was breaking over the horizon. I had put her to bed hours ago and couldn't help but lie with her for awhile, watched her uneasy sleep. After the brief kiss, she had told me more about herself. She had admitted to being afraid that her friend was going to catch up to her, and that she would bring the drug dealers with her. It had broken my heart to hear her talk in such a small, frightened voice and I had sworn to her that I would protect her from them. She had smiled weakly at me and wiped a few tears away with the back of the hand and told me that she believed that I could. Then she had passed out and I had lifted her easily into a bed that hadn't been slept in for years.

I jogged lightly to the house and found Billy awake in the kitchen when I got in. He smiled knowingly at me and I sighed, reaching over to pour myself a cup of coffee.

"She's a keeper." He said lightly. I chuckled and nodded. "Very pretty." He continued.

"I know, dad."

"Is she... is she your imprint?" He asked uncertainly. I nodded.

"I think so. I can't get enough of her dad, I just want to spend all my time with her. I want to know everything that there is to know about her and then more. I want… God, I just want her." I couldn't explain in words exactly how much she meant to me. It never seemed to be enough; love wasn't the right word because it was so much more than that.

"I think she wants you too, son." He chuckled again. "I could see it in her eyes last night. She's falling for you and it's only been two days. Give her a week and she'll probably accept a proposal."

I laughed and shook my head. "I don't know dad. I don't know how to tell her what I am. What if she runs? What if she hates me? I don't think I could live with myself if she hated me."

"She won't hate you, Jake. But you should tell her soon. The sooner you tell her the sooner the two of you can really be together."

I nodded and sighed, rubbing my eyes. I needed to tell her soon or I was going to explode. And maybe she'd accept me. She has to, right? I mean, she told me she knew I would protect her. That had to count for something.

"Careful, Jake, you're going to drive yourself insane." Dad chuckled. I laughed with him and shook my head.

"I'm going to shower and change and then I'm going to head back. She needs help moving furniture out today. By the way, Dad, she told me to tell you to stop by anytime."

He smiled at me and I knew that he instantly adored her. My dad loved anyone who offered to cook for him, he was an old fashioned guy.

By the time I had picked up Embry's truck and then picked up Quil, Claire and Jared it was almost lunchtime. Jared complained about Kim's older brother the entire trip and I tried to tune him out. I already knew that Kim's family, who had moved away years ago and were just returning to La Push, had never really approved of Jared.

"Lily's really pretty, Jake." Claire said to me suddenly. I smiled at her and nodded. She was sitting in the front seat with me, with Quil and Jared arguing loudly in the back. "I like her." She continued. "She doesn't treat me like a kid. Like the rest of you do sometimes."

I love how blunt Claire is sometimes. She never hides what she thinks. It can really be a breath of fresh air. She grinned widely at me before slipping her sunglasses back down over her dark eyes. And she was right; the rest of us had watched her growing up and we still treated her like a ten year old sometimes, especially Emily and Sam.

"Is this the place?" Quil asked as I pulled the truck up the side of the house. I nodded and frowned as my eyes roamed over the house. The windows were all pushed open wide, the front door was held open with a small cabinet and there was music and laughter spilling out on to the street. I walked quickly up to the house and wrapped my fingers against the door frame. There was no reply but I recognised Sam's laugher and walked towards the sound. The two of them were at the kitchen table, Lily drinking from a bottle of water and Sam flicking through today's paper. I felt the jealousy descend quickly on me and frowned at Sam as he looked over at me. He rolled his eyes at me with a wry chuckle and stood to greet us. Lily smiled softly at me and I felt myself relax as I took a step towards her. I grinned as she closed the rest of the distance and wrapped a slim arm around my neck.

"Thanks for last night." She murmured softly. I closed my eyes at the feel of her breath against my ear and wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her lightly.

"Anytime." I pulled back and smiled. "Billy's completely in love with you and the girls, by the way."

She chuckled and shrugged. "He's a sweet guy."

Hours later we had everything out and Jared and Sam agreed to drive it to a second hand store in Port Angeles. Quil and I were lying on the grass outside the house as Claire and Lily finished putting up the pictures she had bought earlier. They had left just after we arrived and driven to a decorating store in Forks, coming home with a half dozen different roles of wallpaper. Quil and Jared had fixed the upstairs while Sam and I had done down stairs. The house looked good and it was finally starting to loose that musty smell it had. All we were waiting on now were the movers.

"Claire seems to like her." Quil told me quietly. "And you know how hard she is to please."

I laughed and nodded. "Dad likes her too."

We fell silent for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"When are you going to tell her?" He asked. I shrugged and kept my eyes closed.

"I don't know. I'm afraid."

"That she'll run? That she'll think you're a monster?" I nodded and he smiled sadly. "It's a risk you gotta take though, Jake. And if it means anything, I don't think she's like that. I saw the way she kept glancing at you. She thinks you're hot." He joked. I laughed and nodded again. I had noticed the appreciative glances she had thrown at me every so often.

"But more than that," Quil continued. "She looks at you as if you mean something to her. I think you should tell her."

"Quil, come see my handiwork." Claire called from the doorway. Quil was on his feet instantly, and I followed slowly. Lily stood in the living room, surveying the pretty, black and white floral wallpaper on the walls.

"I like it." I whispered in her ear. She jumped and turned to face me, holding a hand over her heart,

"I didn't know you were standing there." She spoke softly, smiling shyly.

"Sorry." I smiled. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"Hey, guys, I think this is the movers." Quil called the hallway. We made our way outside and greeted the two huge vans that pulled up next to the house. A tall man climbed out of the front seat and made his way towards us quickly.

"Is one of you Lily Bensa?"

I watched Lily step forward and sign the clipboard he held in his hand.

"There's a lot of stuff here. Sorry we're late arriving, we couldn't find this place on a map." The guy wasn't intentionally rude but the way he spoke made me want to hit him. Or maybe it was the fact that he looked Lily up and down and gave her an extremely pleased smile. I growled low in my throat as he took a step closer to her and ignored the warning looks Claire and Quil gave me, taking a step closer to her as well, so that I was standing almost directly behind her. I caught the man's eye and bared my teeth slightly, causing him to take a step back.

"Alright, guys, let's move in." He called to the men behind him.

"See, we'll be ready in no time." I whispered to Lily as Quil and I went to help them.

There was a lot of stuff; sofas and armchairs and tables and beds and wardrobes and cabinets and an oven and a fridge, washing machine, dryer and then came the personal things. I thought Claire's eyes were going to pop out of her head as the men wheeled off rack after rack of clothes and shoes and bags. Lily just laughed at Claire's amazed expression.

"You can have some of them, I don't wear most of it anymore anyway." She promised. "I'm just bad at throwing things out."

"Are you serious?" Claire squealed, hugging her. "Thank you so much."

Lily just laughed and smiled at me and Quil as Claire went and bossed the men about where to put the furniture.

"I always wanted a little sister." She said softly. I grinned at her as Quil strode towards Claire.

"Listen, Jacob, about last night…"

I shushed her quickly, not wanting to hear that she regretted it but she shook her head.

"I know I was drunk and stuff but I… I really like you. I realised that last night."

She looked so scared and shy that I couldn't help but answer her by reaching down and kissing her lips softly. She sighed against my lips and I felt myself sliding my hands down to her hips and pulling her closer to me. The kiss wasn't as chaste as yesterday; I could feel her heart pounding against my chest and as soon as her lips parted beneath mine I allowed myself to let go slightly. She felt so good against me, so soft and pliable. I never wanted to come back up for air but eventually I had to. I pulled back slightly, breathing deeply and gazing down at her.

"I really, really like you too."


	10. Confession

As always, I don't own anything.

"Hello beautiful."

I grinned as I felt the hot breath against my neck. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Are the girls over at Sam's?" He asked softly. I nodded and sighed, closing my eyes and allowing myself to completely melt against him. It had been just over a month since I had arrived in La Push and since admitting to Jacob that I liked him, life had been good. He spent most of his time with me and the two girls. When he wasn't at work or with Sam and the boys he was with us. He ate with us every night, either here or at his place. Billy had taken to inviting me over twice a week and I was happy to oblige. I had started to settle in and relax and Faye and Mia loved the place. They had made friends easily with Jacob's friends' kids and spent most of their time over at their houses. I had made friends too, much to my own surprise. Claire spent a lot of time in the house with me and I had come to see her as something of a little sister. Paul's wife Abby and Jared's wife Kim were also quickly becoming good friends and Emily was still the sweetest person in the world. I spent a couple of mornings a week over at her house, having coffee with her as the kids played outside. I was starting to feel normal again and it could mainly be attributed to the man holding me at that moment.

"I thought you were in work?" I finally spoke. He chuckled and turned me to face him, not releasing me from his grip.

"Nah, I told Quil he could lock up today. I missed you." He was so sweet, I thought. I leaned up and silently asked for a kiss, knowing that he wouldn't deny me. Jacob had an odd habit of never saying no to me. If I asked him to run to the store to pick something up, he went without bother. He had even driven to Port Angeles last week, in the middle of the night, to get me pain killers when I had a migraine. Most of my ex boyfriends had a problem making me a cup of coffee if I asked, but Jacob had no problem doing anything for me. It was the most amazing feeling to know someone thought that much of me.

"Listen, Lily, there's something I need to tell you." He sounded nervous and I raised an eyebrow as I gazed at him. He motioned for me to follow him and I did, walking out onto the porch. We had been having a freak heat wave and the last rays of sun felt hot against my pale skin as I sat down on the steps.

"Do you remember the first night you came over to my dad's?"

I nodded, unsure of why he looked so scared all of a sudden. He sighed and sat beside me on the steps, facing me but avoiding my eyes. Exactly like he had done that night.

"Do you remember the stories we told you? The old tribe legends?"

"Jacob, what's going on?" I asked. I remembered the stories Jacob had told me better than the ones Billy had mentioned, simply because I remembered most of the things Jacob said. I was pretty sure it had something to do with the husky tone he used when he was talking to me. I had noticed his voice wasn't as husky when he was talking to other people.

"Listen, I want to tell you something and I need you to listen until I'm done before saying anything. Please?" His eyes were so scared and so pleading that I nodded. It couldn't possibly be that bad.

"The old stories, the ones about our ancestors turning into wolves when the cold ones were around… they're true. They're not really myths because it really happened. It's still happening. A few years ago, a family moved to Forks. They were cold ones… vampires. And because they arrived the gene that our ancestors had was triggered and one of the guys in the tribe turned into a wolf. Then, as time went one more and more of the teenage boys in the tribe turned into wolves. Only those who were direct descendants of the original wolves changed but there were enough."

I stared at him in horror, silently wondering why he would make this up. Was this some sort of bad joke? A bet he had made with his friends? Lets make the big city girl think there are things like werewolves and vampires in the world and then laugh at her as she thinks she's insane? He finally looked up at me and sighed.

"That first guy that phased? It was Sam. The other ones after him were Paul, Jared, Embry, Seth, Brady, Colin, Leah and… and me. I'm a werewolf, Lily. I can turn into a wolf anytime, there doesn't need to be a full moon. I'm a werewolf and there are vampires in the world as well. The ones in Forks, they didn't feed on human blood but it didn't matter. Their simple presence was enough to turn us."

I continued to silently stare at him until he sighed.

"And the other legend, the one about imprinting? It's true as well. We've all imprinted. When I sat you that day in the woods, looking like you were going to cry…"

"You weren't in the woods." I snapped. "I met you outside the woods." I had a sudden flash of a huge, russet coloured wolf with eyes, so human like, waiting on me to follow it.

He shook his head and lifted his hands until they were on either side of my face, holding my gaze steadily with his own.

"No, Lily. I was in the woods. I was the wolf that led you out of the woods. When I ran off, it was only to phase and put clothes on. I was the wolf at you window that night, making sure you were okay because I imprinted on you and nothing else matters to me anymore… only you."

I stared at him for a few minutes, hovering between the thought of him being insane and the thought of him joking. I chose joking.

"You kidding, right?" I asked calmly. He shook his head, his dark hair falling over one eye. He pushed it back impatiently and stroked my face again.

"I'm not joking, Lily. The stories I told you are real. I've imprinted on you. I'm yours… whatever way you want me."

I stared at him, struck suddenly by the honest in his eyes. He was telling me the truth. He could turn into a wolf at will. Oh my God. I felt my breath quicken and I pulled away from him, stumbling slightly.

"Damit, Jacob! I have real monsters in my life, I don't need mythical ones too!"

I saw the flash of hurt on his face and the horror that immediately followed but I was too confused to care. How could he tell me that? How was it even possible?

"Okay then." He murmured, his voice soft and almost broken. I closed my eyes to avoid his gaze. "I guess I'll go then. You know where I'll be if you need anything."

He sounded so selfless that I immediately felt like a bitch for snapping at him. I watched through half closed eyes as he took off. He seemed smaller than usual, his body hunched over in a protective stance. I wanted to call him back, to tell him I didn't care if he turned into Frankenstein but I couldn't. Because I did care. How the hell could Jacob, my Jacob, turn into that giant wolf in the forest? How could he, one of the sweetest, most gentle guys I had ever met, become something so dangerous? So wild and out of control? How was I supposed to deal with this on my own?

It was three hours later when the knock on the door woke me from my thoughts. I glanced up as Sam walked in and closed the door behind him. I instinctively moved backwards and he sighed. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, just as I knew Jacob wouldn't hurt me but that didn't stop the reaction.

"Can I sit down?" He asked softly. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I had broken down after Jacob left and cried. How could I have been so cruel? There was nothing monster like about him. He had saved me in the woods and he had been so sweet to me ever since and I had cut him down as soon as he told me the truth. I felt like the monster. But there was still a part of me that was afraid. What if he lost control? What if he hurt me or the girls?

"Listen, Lily, I know this must be hard. Finding out the man you love is a mythical creature can't be easy but he's telling you the truth. And he would never, ever hurt you."

I shrugged to show that I was listening but didn't reply.

"I'm not here to tell you what you should or shouldn't do. I just want to tell you something. You know those scars on Emily's face?"

I nodded, horror suddenly filling my stomach as I realised what he was going to say. Oh God, poor Emily...

"I did that. It was my fault. One day, years ago, when I was still a really young wolf, I lost control and I hurt the most precious thing in my life. I hurt my Emily. My wolf girl. I have never felt hatred like the hatred I felt for myself once I realised what I had done. I despised myself. I wanted to die. I marred this beautiful woman, the woman who meant more to me than anything else in this world. I scarred her."

He looked up at me suddenly. "I have never, ever gotten over the guilt. I would quite happily throw myself off a cliff or under a train if Emily said to. My life, my entire world is Emily. I need her more than I need to breath or to live because there's simply no point in doing either if she's not by my side."

"I don't mean to be rude Sam, but what does this have to do with me and Jacob?"

"The way I feel for Emily is the same way Jacob feels for you. You are no longer just _in_ his life, you _are_ his life." He looked at me carefully. "I'm not telling you what you should do, Lily, but I know there's something horrific in your past and I know it has something to do with Faye and Mia but don't push Jacob away because of it. He's not the same type of monster as whoever hurt you and he would rather die than let them hurt you again. I've seen his mind; we can see each other's thoughts in our wolf forms, and I can see the anger he feels towards them, the complete rage. He doesn't know who they are or what they look like but if they come anywhere near you, he will kill them. Like I would kill them for Emily and like Jared and Paul and Quil would kill for their imprints."

"But I was so harsh." I finally muttered, tears streaking down my face again. I stared at my hands, not trusting myself to look at Sam. "I called him a monster. I ran away from him."

"I know." He soothed. "But that doesn't mean he won't come running as soon as you give him the signal."

"But what if he looses control? What if he hurts Mia or Faye?" I know I sounded accusing but I didn't mean to. "I moved them away to get them away from people who wanted to hurt them and I moved into a town where half the population turn into giant wolves! What if I moved them from LA to here and Jacob does something worse than those bastards in LA ever could?" It was the one fear that had played on my mind since he left. Had I traded one horror story for another? Faye and Mia's wellbeing was the only thing stopping me from running to Jacob and asking him to come back, to forgive me and forget about my stupid, cruel tirade.

"He won't. When I hurt Emily I was young and stupid and full of rage. I was so angry that my entire life had been taken away from me because of some stupid, blood sucking family that didn't even feed on humans. I was angry that I had betrayed the girl I thought I loved. I was angry at the world and Emily was angry at me and she caught me at a bad time. It would never happen now, because I quickly learned self control and Jacob has a lot more self control than I had at that age. Nothing will make him loose control and hurt you or the girls. Nothing."

"Not even a…a vampire? What if they hurt the girls because of what he is?" I let another tear slide down my face and heard Sam sigh. He reached out and lifted my face up so that he could look into my eyes.

"There haven't been vampires here since the Cullens left years ago. And they aren't likely to get past the boundaries of La Push. There are a lot of us, Lily. And we take care of our own."

He stood and I followed him with my eyes. "I have to get back to Emily but think about what I said. You know, deep down, that Jacob would never hurt you."

He smiled softly at me. "He's at Quil's."


	11. contentment

I really don't like this chapter but i needed to get it out or else i would never be able to continue with the story. I know i usually do this as one chapter per character but i wanted to get Lily's emotional rollercoaster across first. Anyway, sorry if it's really bad. Like i said, it's my least favourite chapter but please let me know what you think anyway.

xxx

Instead of leaving for Quil's straight away, I wandered up the stairs into my newly decorated bathroom and started the water. I didn't want to face Jacob with a streaky red face and with lank, greasy hair. I stared at myself in the mirror over the sink and turned my lip up in disgust at my reflection. My face was paler than usual and blotchy and my dark hair was stuck to my forehead and my cheeks. My nose was bright red and runny. I was a mess. I turned the cold water on and splashed myself a few times before striping out of my sweaty clothes and stepping under the hot water. It felt amazing against my muscles and I stood, letting it soak me as I went over what had happened. Jacob, my Jacob, could turn into a giant, russet coloured wolf. How was that possible? One side of my brain thought I should go and collect the girls and run for the hills. But the other, slightly more rational part of my brain along with my heart were telling me to suck it up and apologise to him.

My shower was over far too quickly but I already felt so much better as I dressed in jeans and an old, La Push High sweatshirt that Jacob had given me to wear when he wasn't here. I didn't bother drying my hair or putting make up on as I slipped my feet into an old, beat up pair of Converse and grabbed my keys. After making sure the door was locked I paused, trying to remember which way Quil's house was. I had only been there once before when I had been picking Claire up for a shopping trip in the city. I'm sure Claire would think I was a complete bitch when she found out. Shaking the thought out of my head, I made my way towards the beach. I knew Quil owned one of the houses along the beach, I was sure I would be able to find it once I actually made it to the beach. The wind had picked up again and it whipped my wet hair against the side of my face, making me wince slightly as a strand caught the corner of my eye.

Quil's house was completely lit up and even from where I stood I could hear that there were a few people inside. My nerves returned and hit me full force and I froze in my spot. How could I face him in front of all his friends?

"Get a grip, Lily. You have to do this." I muttered to myself.

"Talking to yourself? You know that's the first sign of insanity?"

I screamed loudly as I spun unsteadily in the rocky sand. Abby stood behind me, a small smirk on her face as she took in my shocked expression.

"So, what is it exactly that you can do?" She asked conversationally as she sat on the ground, staring out at the dark water. She patted the rocky sand beside her and I slowly sat, shivering slightly despite the sweatshirt.

"I made a huge mistake." I muttered quietly. She nodded, running a hand through her recently dyed hair. It was a dark, cherry red now and it contrasted amazingly with her skin.

"Oh I know, I was here when Jacob came over. Muttering something about you, some guys in LA and monsters." She told me truthfully. "But it's okay."

I stared at her in disbelief. "How can it possible be okay? He hates me now. I called him a monster. He thinks I'm afraid of him."

"Yeah but you don't get it, Lily. Jacob can't hate you. He physically can't. The pack can't physically hate their imprints. Trust me, I tried everything to get Paul to hate me; things I still regret now even though we're together and he doesn't hold any grudges. God, I hate myself when I think of some of the things I've done. But the point is, Paul doesn't hate me and Jacob doesn't hate you."

I sat in silence, leaning my chin on my knees as I stared out. Abby sat beside me, singing an old punk song under her breath.

"And when you're down on your luck, hey baby it's a long, long way up, hold back now, hold back your fears… and when you're really down and out, and you feel like there's no way out now, let go now, let go of your tears…" I sang along quietly, not looking at Abby.

"I didn't know you liked punk music." She smiled at me. I shrugged, still avoiding her gaze. How could she sit there so calmly and act like I hadn't done anything wrong? She should hate me right now. She should be screaming at me, telling me I wasn't worthy of Jacob. Maybe she should even resort to violence.

"I like a lot of different kinds of music." I finally replied. I glanced back at Quil's house again. Abby chuckled as she clocked the glance. She stood up, stretching gracefully.

"Alright then, let's go get him."

I shook my head. I still wasn't ready to go inside and face them all yet. Maybe Jacob on his own, but not everyone.

"Do you want me to ask him to come outside?" She asked me softly. I looked up at her and nodded slowly.

"Hey, Abby." She turned on her way to the house and smiled at me. "Thanks."

She nodded with another, softer, smile and I turned back around. I hummed softly to myself for a few minutes while I waited, my heart beating a lot faster than it normally does. What the hell was I going to say to him? Somehow sorry just didn't seem enough. Begging might work but I had never been one to get down on my knees and plead for forgiveness. But for Jacob, I was sure I could bite back my pride.

The minutes dragged on like hours and after a while I was sure he wasn't going to come out. So Abby had been wrong, I decided as I stood up and brushed myself down, Jacob did hate me. I felt a tear slide down my face but didn't move to wipe it away.

"Lily."

I spun in my spot again, this time succeeding in falling over in the sand. From my spot on the ground I looked up at Jacob. His head was down, his eyes hidden from my view. He was wearing the same jeans and shirt as earlier, his large hands tucked into the pockets of the jeans as his shoulders hunched over in that protective pose again; as if he expected me to say something hurtful. Again.

"Jacob." I muttered, pulling myself up again. I wanted to reach out and touch him, to reassure myself that he was here, in front of me, but I held back. I was afraid he would reject me this time. My resolve lasted only a few seconds, though, and then the silence became unbearable. Before I could think twice about it, I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his thick neck and burying my face in his shoulder, crying softly and muttering apologies against the soft material of his shirt. To my amazement, his arms came around me immediately, lifting me off the sand slightly as he buried his own face against my neck.

"I thought you hated me." He murmured softly, his hot breath against my skin causing me to shiver. He tightened his grip for a moment before setting me down, looking at me carefully. "Do you hate me, Lily?"

"God no." I shook my head, the tears still falling. He reached a hand up and brushed them away carefully. "I was just… God, Jacob, you just caught me by surprise. Why didn't you tell me before?"

He shrugged, holding his hand out for me to take. We strolled down the beach slowly, the silence comfortable. Eventually he broke it.

"I wanted you to get to know me before I told you. I wanted you to fall for me, Jacob Black, rather than falling for me as a werewolf, you know? I wanted you to want me because you liked me and not because you knew that I had imprinted on you, that I would do anything you want me to do."

I was silent as he spoke, my mind racing once more at the mention of imprinting. I couldn't fully understand it and I wasn't sure I wanted to. Surely that meant that Jacob didn't love me for me, he simply loved me because some part of his werewolf genes were forcing him to and I didn't like that idea.

"And," He continued. "I was afraid of your reaction. I knew you would be frightened. I knew you would think I was… a…"

"God, Jacob, I don't think you're a monster." I interrupted him loudly. We were close to my house now and I sped up a little, wanting to get inside. I could feel the cold air seeping through the thick cotton of the sweatshirt and into my skin. Jacob easily kept my pace and we were silent until we were inside again. I sat on the couch, pulling my knees up under me and stared at him as he sat facing me, at the opposite end of the seat.

"Jacob I… I never thought you were a monster. If I had thought about what I was saying, I would never have said it, okay? You're the nicest guy I've ever met and I never meant to say anything to hurt you but you caught me off guard, okay?" I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my cold, damp hair. "You can't just tell a girl that you're a mythical creature and that you're her mythical soul mate and expect her to take it in her stride. I mean, as far as I was concerned you were this amazing guy who has actually made me feel like I have a good life for the first time in almost a year and I thought that was because you loved me or were falling for me or whatever and then you tell me you're a… a werewolf and the only reason you love me is because it's in your DNA and I'm sorry, Jacob, but I freaked out a little. I couldn't help it."

He was staring at me, his mouth parted slightly in surprise.

"You silly, silly woman." He muttered after a minute or so of silence. I stared at him in confusion. This was not the way I expected this conversation to go. "God, Lily, I don't love you because some fault in my DNA demands that I do; I love you because you are the only person for me in this world. The wolf part of me simply allows me to recognise that but even without it, I would still love you. I'm meant for you Lily, I was made with you in mind and you can hate me and order me away, whatever you want, but I will always be near you, making sure you're safe and happy."

I fell silent again, replaying his words slowly in my mind. So he wasn't exactly being forced to love me but it still wasn't as if he was getting a choice in the matter. I turned to look at him as he startled chuckling.

"It's not like anyone who's in love really has a choice though, right?" He asked softly. I stared at him in horror. "You can read my mind? I mean, Sam said something about that, but I thought he meant that only the… the wolves could read each other's minds?"

Jacob laughed harder and shook his head. "You said that out loud, sweet heart."

I felt the heat rush into my face and tried to avoid his eyes as he chuckled for a few more seconds. The silence that fell now wasn't uncomfortable, but there was a slight tension that still hung in the air.

"So you don't hate me?" He asked uncertainly after a few minutes. I shook my head and picked at my nail polish.

"I can't hate you Jacob. I don't have any more of a choice than you do." I assured him. He smiled and moved slightly closer to me. I felt the heat seep into me immediately and moved unconsciously closer to him, sighing happily as his arm wrapped around my shoulder and letting my head fall against his chest.

"I was so afraid that you were going to run from me." He murmured against my hair. "Jesus, Lily, you're going to catch a cold." He told me in alarm. His arm tightened and I sighed in contentment, unable to worry about catching a cold when he was so close to me, his scent and heat surrounding me.


	12. Beach

"Morning."

I turned away from the window at the croak behind me, a smile breaking out on my face as I took in Lily's dishevelled hair and clothes. She had fallen asleep against my chest again and I had lifted her to bed and lay beside her, both of us fully dressed. I had woke an hour earlier, determined to make her breakfast. Last night had been amazing and now that I knew she didn't hate me and she wasn't afraid of me I was determined to get our life together started as quickly as possible. I had been so intent on trying to fry the eggs that I hadn't noticed her approaching. She had changed into a pair of old, purple sweat shorts and a loose black shirt and her hair was pulled away from her face by a hair band.

"You sound awful." I murmured as she yawned and leant back against the kitchen wall.

"I feel worse than I sound." She coughed softly. "You must be psychic."

"I don't need to be psychic to know that if you go out with wet hair in Washington you're going to catch a cold." I chuckled. "Why don't you go pour yourself a hot bath and I'll make you a cup of coffee. That much I can handle."

She tried to chuckle but it came out as a painful, hacking cough so she gave up and shrugged. "I don't want a bath. I have to go and pick Faye and Mia up. I promised we would go shopping for clothes for them going back to school today."

"No, you're going to have a hot shower or a hot bath and then you are going to crawl back into bed and sleep for the rest of the day. I will go pick the girls up and take them shopping and to a movie."

She looked up in alarm and shook her head. "No way, Jacob. The last time you took the girls shopping… well, you remember what happened."

I pouted at her and shook my head, catching her off guard as I swept her, bridal style, into my arms and carried her towards the stairs.

"That was a month ago. I've had much more practise now with them. I know not to fall for the looks." I sat her down in front of the bedroom and cupped her face in my hands, biting back a small smile at her miserable face. "Go have a bath. Relax. Light some of those smelly candles. Read a book. Do not worry about anything. I'll bring dinner back with me, okay?"

She nodded and sighed, pursing her lips slightly. I leant down and kissed her softly, feeling myself relaxing into her as her soft hands came up to caress the back of my neck. I untangled her and kissed her softly on the forehead, keeping a hold of her for a few minutes before letting go.

"I'll see you later." I promised.

After making her coffee and leaving it in her room, I paused outside the bathroom to listen to her singing, or croaking rather, an old punk song that Abby sang all the time. I had to remember to thank Abby later for whatever she said to make Lily ask for me. The relief I felt last night when I realised she didn't hate me had been staggering. I had gone straight to Quil's after leaving Lily's and had broke down in front of him and Embry. They tried their best to be supportive but as neither Claire or Alicia had even thought of hating them when they were told the truth, I didn't get much comfort.

It didn't take long to walk to Sam's but by the time I reached there I realised I had very little money to bring Mia and Faye shopping. I didn't want to go back and disturb Lily either.

"Hey Jake." Emily looked tired as she opened the door to me. I could hear the loud laughter of children from somewhere in the house, and I threw Emily a sympathetic look.

"Have a nice night, Em?"

She threw me a dirty look as I settled myself at the kitchen table, my stomach rumbling loudly as the smell of frying bacon and scrambled eggs hit my nostrils.

"I'm trying to convince Sam to bring all the kids to the beach today to get them out of my hair. I swear, Jake, if I hear one more girly scream over how hot that guy from the Disney Channel is I am banning the television." She sighed. I chuckled again.

"Maybe we could round up the pack and bring them all to the beach." I mused. "Lily is dying with the cold so she's under strict instructions to stay in bed and relax all day."

Emily turned suddenly and smiled at me knowingly. "See, didn't I tell you it would all work out in the end?"

I grinned and nodded again. "Yes. As always, you were right."

"I'm glad someone thinks so." She dramatically sighed. "Anyway, why don't you see if you can convince Sam to go with you to the beach? I'll have breakfast ready in about five minutes."

I stood and stretched, dropping a spontaneous kiss on Emily's head as I passed her. I almost walked into a growling Sam. He glared at me so fiercely that I took a step back.

"Easy, Sam." Emily ordered, rolling her eyes. He took a step back from me but his gaze was no less fierce.

"It was just to say thank you Sam, get a grip." I told him. He narrowed his eyes at me but said nothing, crossing the room to wrap his arms around Emily protectively. She shook her head but the smile on her face gave away how much she enjoyed his attention. I rolled my eyes and returned to my seat at the table, feeling very much like a third wheel.

"So, Sam, Jacob was just thinking of rounding up the troops and bringing the kids to the beach. How many should I pack that picnic basket for?" Emily spoke sweetly but I smirked at the underlying steel in the tone. Sam chuckled, recognising the command, and shrugged.

"Why don't you pack the three big baskets? That should be more than enough." He suggested. She nodded and shooed him away as she doled the bacon and eggs onto two plates and set them on the table, stepping back and surveying Sam and I as we attacked the food like starved men.

"So how's Lily?" Sam asked me calmly as he ate.

"She's dying with the cold because she ran out of the house yesterday with wet hair and sat on the beach for twenty minutes with Abby." I told him. "I made her spend the day in bed and told her I'd bring the girls shopping but since I don't actually have enough money to bring those two shopping for even an hour, I need another plan."

"Oh that's right, the last time you brought them shopping you almost had to re-mortgage your dad's house." Emily chuckled. I shook my head ruefully.

"Yeah, so Lily reminded me this morning." I chuckled, finishing the last of my bacon. "Should I phone Paul and Jared and tell them to meet us down there too?"

Emily shook her head. "I'll do it now. Then I'll get the girls ready, Mia and Faye can borrow a suit each of Haley."

She left the room and Sam and I looked at each other carefully. I was slightly annoyed that he had gone over to Lily's last night although the annoyance had more to do with the fact that the two of them got along so well. She was always laughing in Sam's presence and I was slightly jealous of that. Most people were afraid of Sam but Lily took to liking him quickly and I hated that. I wanted to be the one she laughed with. It was completely irrational but part of me was glad that Sam got jealous over me kissing Emily on the head; part of me thought it was him getting a piece of his own medicine.

"You're being ridiculous." He told me as if he could read my thoughts. I sighed and nodded.

"I know that but what can I do? I can't help being jealous. None of you mentioned this insane possessiveness that comes with imprinting. I want to rip the head off any man that talks to her… even old man Hull at the grocery store."

Sam chuckled and shrugged. "You get used to it and while the urge never really disappears, you learn to ignore it and it will only ever pop up if someone gets too close to her… like you did with Emily."

I snorted. "That really was only a thank you for the food though."

"I know but my brain couldn't process that. All I wanted to do was rip you from limb to limb."

"Yeah, you would try old man." I laughed as he glared at me. The sound of footsteps and laughter on the stairs made the two of exchange helpless glances. Suddenly we were surrounded by loud, talking and giggling little girls in various shades of pink and purple and yellow. Faye and Amelia wrapped their arms around me, one on each side and I reached down and pulled them both easily up beside me.

"Did you two have a nice time in Emily's?" They nodded with big smiles. "What did you do?"

"We played games…"

"And we played sing star and I won!"

"And we had chocolate and marshmallows…"

"And hot chocolate with marshmallows…"

My head was reeling as they listed off every activity they had done since they were dropped off at four thirty yesterday afternoon. I could hear Emily chuckling at me from across the room.

"Alright," Sam called loudly. Amazingly, everyone of them stopped talking and turned as one to face him. "We're going to bring you to the beach so everyone go and get ready and we'll head down to meet Jared and Paul, okay? We're leaving in ten minutes."

In a flurry of movement and noise they were gone again and I turned, open mouthed, to Sam.

"How did you do that?" I asked reverently. He laughed loudly and shrugged.

"Years of practise."

"Jared and Paul are going to meet you down there." Emily told us as she stood at the counted, making sandwiches and placing them in a large wicker basket. "I'm going to put in a couple of bottles of water in the basket Sam, make sure they all drink it throughout the day. I don't want any of them becoming dehydrated. They won't be used to this heat."

Today was another freakily warm day in La Push and it was probably a good day to bring them to the beach. It would most likely be one of the last warm days before they all went back to school.

"Oh and I'm throwing in two chocolate bars that they have to split between them. I don't want anyone getting sick because of two much candy." She continued. "And make sure you keep an eye on them. If any of them wander into the water because you boys aren't paying attention… well, I wouldn't bother coming home. Any of you. Now, I'm going to call Abby and Kim and see if they want to go shopping since we've gotten the day off. Are you sure Lily won't feel up to it? I'd hate to think she thinks she's being left out."

"Honestly, Em, she's in bed. Or she better be." I assured her. She nodded and sighed again, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm going to have a shower then. I'll see you boys later." She leaned down and kissed Sam softly, her lips lingering slightly on his. I looked away and coughed uncomfortably. No matter how many times I saw them kiss like that, I have never gotten used to it.

Five minutes later we had gotten the girls ready and started the short trek to the beach, Haley and Mia leading the way, singing loudly as they walked together, hand in hand.

"What have we agreed to?" Sam groaned as we followed. I bit my lip to stop my laughter but I couldn't contain it for long.


	13. Waiting

Another chapter for everyone who is nice enough to review! Please continue doing so. As always, I own only the original characters. Everyone else belongs to Stephanie. Oh, the song belongs to Cock Sparrer. 

When I woke hours later I felt so much better. My head wasn't as foggy and my throat no longer felt like sand paper. I yawned and stretched out along the bed, glancing at the clock. My stomach protested loudly at it's emptiness as I realised it was almost eight o clock. I made to pull the covers off me but the moment the cold breeze from the window hit me I pulled the blankets over me and shivered under them, debating how likely it was that I could get a pizza deliver guy from Forks to deliver me a pizza directly to my bedroom.

"Yeah, way to make yourself seem like a whore," I muttered to myself. "Suck it up."

I started with one toe, sticking it out from under the covers and slowly, wincing as the cold air pierced my silk pyjamas, stood up beside the bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans off the wicker arm chair in the corner and slid them on quickly, over the pyjama bottoms, and then pulled the shirt off and slid a long sleeved black jumper over my head. A pair of thick socks and I was feeling brave enough to venture out of my bedroom. My head was still pounding slightly and I could really do with two Advil, a bottle of water and another hot shower.

"… you see it all in black and white, you never listen to anyone, because you're young…" I sang softly as I headed for the kitchen. I could hear quiet voices and I paused outside the door, putting my ear up to it in an attempt to see who was inside. Pushing open the door I froze at the sight. Jacob sat at the head of the table, devouring a hamburger as Faye and Mia sat on either side of the table, playing their Gameboys and talking quietly. Jacob's eyes shot up as I walked in and he smiled widely at me. His hair was damp and his eyes were bright and warm.

"You look better." He told me as he stood. He walked towards me and dropped a soft kiss on my forehead. I leaned instinctively into his heat and he wrapped a warm arm around me and led me over to the table, pulling me onto his lap. He kept one arm around my shoulders and picked up the remains of his hamburger with the other hand. I sighed and settled my heavy head in the crook of his neck, happy just to breath in his scent.

"Have the girls eaten?" I croaked out. I felt him nod and relaxed again.

"Emily made you some soup. It's in the pot on top of the oven. I'll heat it up for you when I'm finished." He murmured against the top of my head. I nodded to show I was listening but made no move to talk.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Amelia asked softly, not looking up from her Gameboy.

"I'm fine, sweetie." I assured her. "Just a little cold. What did you guys do all day? Did you go shopping?"

Jacob chuckled sheepishly. "Umm, no. We went to the beach with everyone else. Well, all the guys went with the kids."

"Yeah, we made sandcastles but they fell apart again." I didn't need to open my eyes to see the pout on Faye's face.

"It's not the right type of sand for sandcastles, babe." I told her.

"Yeah, but Jacob carried us into the water and it was so cold!" Amelia reminded her sister. "And then we tried to bury Paul but Maria wouldn't let us bury her dad so we tried to bury Quil instead."

She was so happy that I smiled despite the fact that my headache was rapidly returning, stronger than ever. I was so glad they had settled in here. It made everything so much easier that they liked everyone and had made friends with Jacob's… pack. I still couldn't rationally understand how it was working but I wasn't going to mention it again and risk starting a fight.

"Lily, can we go shopping tomorrow and get some stuff for school?" Mia asked softly. I nodded again without opening my eyes.

"You should probably get back to bed." Jacob murmured in my ear as the girls started up a conversation about what they would need for school. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered the words 'laptop' and 'new cell phone' but I was too tired to pay much attention. I would shoot down their ideas tomorrow.

"I just got up." I whined. "I don't want to go back to sleep."

"So don't sleep. Listen, I have to go and check on Billy. Why don't you put the girls to bed and have a shower and when I get back we can lie in bed and watch a DVD."

I yawned loudly and nodded. That sounded like heaven right about now. Jacob lifted me with extreme gentleness and sat me on my feet, standing swiftly and gracefully and dropping a kiss on my lips.

"I'll be back within an hour. Eat something." He ordered. I nodded and sat down on the seat he had just left. He said good night to Mia and Faye and then I heard the door close softly after him.

"Alright, ladies, time for a shower and then bed." I told them groggily. For once they didn't argue with me, both giving wide yawns as they trudged up the stairs towards their bathroom. I heard the shower start quickly and smiled. Most kids hated the idea of getting washed but because of their 'sheltered' upbringing, Faye and Mia had their own skin care routines by now. I lifted the lid of the pot and breathed in the smell of Emily's home made vegetable soup before turning the oven on to let it heat up. The sound of my phone ringing pulled me from my thoughts and I wandered towards the living room where I had left it. Jacob's home number flashed up on the screen and I smiled as I flipped it open.

"Hey." I murmured. I heard him sigh on the other end and my heart began to sink as he spoke.

"Baby, I'm going to be late coming back so go have a shower and get into bed without me." His voice was tense and I silently wondered what was going on to change his mood so drastically.

"Is everything okay?" I asked after a seconds silence.

"Not really but I'll tell you everything later. Does my dad still have your key?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll get it off him and let myself in later. Go to bed and sleep, okay? I'll explain everything in the morning. I love you. Oh, and lock your door."

He hung up abruptly and I stared at my phone for a few seconds before throwing it into the pocket of my jeans, determined to bring it into bed with me. Something was obviously wrong.

Twenty minutes later I had settled Mia and Faye into their own rooms with a kiss and hug and had just stepped out of the shower myself. The warm water had left me feeling much better than before and I yawned loudly as I padded my way down to the kitchen to get the soup Emily had made for me, my mind still reeling from the short conversation with Jacob. Maybe I should phone Abby and see if she knows anything. I had dialled most of the number before I remembered that this was Abby and Paul's date night and I hung the phone up with a sigh. Emily would be up to her eyes with kids, Kim's family were still in town and Claire was at home with her mom this weekend. I had never really spoken to Embry and Seth's wives so I had no one else to call and ask about the problem. With a sigh I poured myself a large bowl of soup and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, making my way quickly back to my room. I stopped half way up and remembered Jacob's words. 'Lock your door'. He was always laughing at me for doing it and now he was ordering me to? My heart sped up as I sat the soup at the top of the stairs and then stumbled down again, locking the front door quickly and doing a quick check of all the windows. I could feel the fear creeping back into me, the fear I had managed to suppress for the past few weeks because Jacob had made me feel safe. Had they found me? I knew Sam practically had the boys patrol La Push to make sure there was nothing wrong, had one of them found something? No, surely Jacob would have come straight to me if any of them had found me. Or would have told me. He wouldn't have left me here alone, even for a few hours. A loud knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts and I didn't recognise the small scream as my own until I had closed my mouth again.

"Lily, it's Quil, let us in."

I took a deep breath and unlocked the door slowly, breathing in relief as Quil and one of the younger men, Brady, strolled in, looking tense.

"What's going on?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"We have a slight problem. We need to bring you and the kids to Sam's. Everyone is there."

"The girl's are sleeping." I told him. "And I'm in my pyjamas. What's going on Quil?"

"Has Jacob told you about Bella?" I shook my head, storing the name away to question him later. "Well, it's not my place to tell you then. But there are some vampires back in town and Jake's gone with Sam to talk to them. So he asked us to come and get you."

"Jacob went to talk to vampires? Is he insane?" I shrieked. Quil chuckled and shook his head.

"You women. Seriously, he'll be fine. Now go stick some jeans on and we'll grab the kids. We have a car. It's not safe to walk through the woods at night, we'll have to go the long way."

I nodded and sighed, running up the stairs and almost tripping over the soup bowl at the top. I picked it up and sat it on the table outside the bathroom and headed into my own room, striping out of my pyjamas and into jeans and Jacob's sweatshirt in seconds. I threw a hat over my damp hair and made my way out again, in time to see Quil easily carrying a sleeping Faye and Mia. I followed them out to the car, locking the door on my way, and climbed into the back with the girls. Quil drove worse than Jacob, but we reached Emily's in minutes and when we got inside I quickly realised that when Quil had said everyone, he meant everyone. The house was packed with women and a few of the pack were around, talking tensely in a group in the corner. I could smell food and my stomach growled as I remembered the soup I would not get to eat.

"Lily, sweetie, you look like crap." Abby grinned at me when she saw me. I watched Quil lift the girls up the stairs before turning to Abby and rolling my eyes.

"Thanks, Abs. You certainly know how to make a girl feel loved." I told her. She shrugged and linked her arm through mine, leading me towards the living room where Kim was sitting on the couch, calmly reading a book. I knew immediately that this was a common situation and sat next to her, returning her small smile.

"Well, we're in for a long night of waiting." Abby muttered, throwing herself on to the sofa facing them.

"At least the kids are in bed and asleep this time." Kim smiled. "Last time was a complete nightmare."

I watched as they exchanged amused looks and then sighed, picking up a magazine from the table and preparing myself for a long night of waiting, as Abby had said.


	14. Trouble

Surprise!

I kept my pace even with Sam's as we walked swiftly through the woods, Paul and Jared behind us. I should have been in bed, wrapped around Lily and watching a mind numbingly boring film. Instead I was stalking through the woods, on my way to see the people I had never wanted to see again.

"I can't believe they're back. There is no way Bella would be strong enough to interact with humans." Sam muttered as we walked. I nodded but said nothing. I wanted to get this over and done with and get home to Lily. Bella was nothing more than a bloodsucker to me now. She was not the girl I had loved. We finally came to a stop at the designated meeting spot, a strip of land between our territory and theirs. A group of four were waiting, Edward of course, along with his two brothers and one of the sisters. I felt my lip curl up in disgust as the sickly sweet stench became more and more potent the closer to them we got. They stood in a line facing us and we mirrored their action, Jared and Paul moving to either side of me and Sam.

"Sam, Jacob," Edward greeted us, nodding at Paul and Jared. "Thanks for meeting with us."

"What do you want?" Sam asked simply, his voice polite but cold.

"Its simple, I'm sure you know Charlie hasn't been well recently. He hasn't got long left and Bella wanted to come back and care for him and we all decided to join her. We just wanted to let you know that we were back for a short time and that there are a few more of us now." Edward's voice was smooth and as soon as the rage flared up in my I could feel a creeping calm descending and I glared at the tall blonde one.

"How many more?" Sam asked.

"Three."

"Are they under enough control to integrate with humans?" Sam asked sharply. Edward nodded but I noticed the slight strain in his eye as he did so. He was lying. I risked a glance at Jared and he nodded to show that he noticed too. Sam's lip curled up in disgust but he didn't show any signs of noticing.

"Fine. We cannot stop you from moving back to Forks, the treaty still stands but so does the boundary line. Do not come near La Push." Sam ordered. "And if any one gets bitten, we will fight you. Keep the new bloodsuckers well away from us or we can't be held responsible for our actions."

"Of course, we understand completely." The tall blonde replied, his voice dripping with disdain. Sam nodded once and turned to leave again.

"Jacob." Edward spoke softly. I turned my head to let him know I was listening. "Bella would love to see you again, to see that you're alright."

I turned to face him fully and curled my lip up in obvious disgust. "I don't think so."

He glared at me, his lips pulled back over his own teeth and his eyes cold. "She has worried about what she did to you every day since we left, you mongrel. The least you could do is acknowledge her."

"Not my problem." I hissed, taking a step towards him. A hand on my shoulder held me back and I scowled at Sam's interruption.

"Jacob, she's at my place waiting on you." He reminded me. "I don't think she needs to know that you've been fighting with leeches. She's had a hard enough time recently."

I growled at Edward before turning to face Sam, nodding at his statement.

"Let's go."

The house was still brightly lit as we approached, and Colin stood to greet us once we were close enough.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"They're back for a while and it seems they've brought a couple of new members." Sam growled in his general direction. He stormed into the kitchen, calling out for the rest of the pack and making his way outside again. The last few members of the pack strolled out, taking their place in a semi-circle around Sam.

"The Cullens are back for a while. And they've a few extra family members with them. That means we're going to have to pay a hell of a lot more attention than we've been playing recently. We know Bella wants to come and see Jacob and since she's never been good at doing what she's meant to, there's a chance she'll try to sneak on to our territory. If she does…" His eyes met mine and I nodded in understanding. Bella was nothing more than a memory to me now.

"We patrol more often, we stay completely alert and focused at all times. None of them get past the boundary line and get out again, got it? We have a lot more to loose than we did last time." His last sentence was softer and we all glanced back towards the house. Inside were the most precious things in all our lives… our girlfriend, wives, children… the people we had all sworn to protect. An image of a terrified Lily coming face to face with Bella or any of the other Cullens flashed through my mind and I growled unconsciously, mimicking the sound the others had each made as they thought of their own loved ones.

"They don't get beyond the boarders." Sam repeated. "We'll patrol in groups of three at night, keep a sharp eye during the day… and I guess we need to tell the girls."

I closed my eyes and sighed. I had been hoping to avoid the Bella conversation with Lily, knowing that I was going to sound completely heartless when I cast aside the girl I had been in love with. Now, I was going to have to tell her everything… tomorrow. First, I'd take her home and crawl into bed with her and content myself with the fact that she was with me, in my arms, now that she knew everything about me.

I followed Quil inside, my eyes scanning the crowded kitchen for Lily.

"Hey, she ran upstairs to check on the kids." Claire told me as I passed her. I nodded and made my way towards the stairs. I heard Lily's quiet laugh and a soft, child's voice asking if her daddy was back yet.

I smiled as I watched her descend the stairs, Embry's daughter Lola held in her arms. Her eyes widened in shock as she clocked me standing at the bottom of the stairs and a smile brightened her tired looking face instantly.

"Hey." She greeted me quietly. I slid an arm around her waist quickly, dropping a soft, chaste kiss on her upturned cheek and rubbing the skin of her back underneath her shirt softly.

"Hi Jake." Lola greeted me sleepily. "Where daddy?"

I lifted her out of Lily's arms and held her in my own, keeping my other arm around her slim body and leading her towards the noisy kitchen. By the look on Emily's face, Sam had told everyone the news. I was glad Lily had missed the announcement; I wanted to break it to her in person tomorrow. Maybe with flowers. And chocolate.

"We're going to head home." Embry told me from his spot behind Alicia. I nodded and handed him Lola, who smiled sleepily and murmured daddy as she clung to his shirt.

"Yeah, we're going to head back as well." I told him. "Whose patrolling first?"

"Colin, Brady and Leah. Sam thought you might want to wait until tomorrow, so that you could explain everything…" Embry nodded his head at Lily, who was talking softly to Abby and Paul. I nodded and sighed.

"Just as we were getting back to normal." I muttered. Embry smacked my arm supportively and shrugged, calling goodbye and leaving quickly.

Colin, Brady and Leah called goodbye and left too and Kim and Jared didn't linger either, leaving with Quil and Claire, who had been given special permission to stay with Quil for the night. Sam usually had strict rules about their sleepovers, but he knew how much Quil needed to be near Claire tonight; how much we all needed to be near them. I tightened my own grip on Lily, dropping my head onto her shoulder and breathing in her scent as she chuckled at Abby. She unconsciously leaned back against me and I wrapped my arm around her stomach, closing my eyes happily. Here, in Sam's kitchen with Lily wrapped in my arms, it was so easy to pretend that the leeches weren't back. It was easy to pretend we were going home to have an easy night watching DVDs and getting lost in each other, not to have a conversation about vampires and ex-loves. I growled lightly as Lily made an attempt to move away, my grip tightening on its own.

"Jacob, I think we should get the girls and head back to the house. I'm dead on my feet here." She murmured. I nodded,

"Wait here, I'll go get them." I dropped a kiss on her lips, allowing my hands to slide over her hair briefly before I pulled away. She gazed up at me, slightly dazed and I smiled.

"I'm going to go get the kids and then we're going to head home." I told Sam and Emily as I passed them on the bottom of the stairs. Jogging lightly up to Jody's room, I heard sleepy voices from nearby. Pushing open the door softly, I was only slightly surprised to see Faye, Mia, Jody, Haley and Maria sitting in a semi circle, playing a card game. I leant against the door and watched as Maria ordered the others around, trying to teach them how to play poker with a smirk on my face. She was a little mixture of Paul and Abby in one small, dynamic package.

"Jacob!" Mia finally spotted me and was on her feet, hugging me around the waist.

"Hey sweetie." I greeted her, lifting her easily. I was quickly surrounded, getting hit with rapidly fired questions about my whereabouts and who I was with and what time was it and…

"Where is my daddy?" Maria demanded, her eyes squinting at me in a threatening manner.

"I'm right here, baby." Paul spoke from behind me. Maria's eyes lit up and she ran for him, squealing happily. Haley and Jody, realising that Sam would also be home, ran past us and towards the stairs.

"Did we wake them?" Paul asked me quietly as Maria yawned and tucked her head into his neck. I shook my head with a chuckle.

"No they were awake. And playing poker."

Paul laughed loudly, pushing a strand of Maria's hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. "That's my girl."

"Yeah." I chuckled. Lily was shrugging her coat over her shoulders as she Faye and Mia approached her, yawning loudly.

"Good luck." Paul offered before saying goodbye to Sam and Emily and making his way towards Abby. She smiled up at him and they left quickly, arm in arm.

I sighed and looked at Lily, knowing I couldn't put it off any longer.

"Sam, Emily, we'll see you in the morning." I called into the living room. They replied softly and I led Lily and the girls out to the Rabbit, opening the doors for them to crawl inside. Lily tried to hide a yawn behind her hand and failed miserably. I sighed and reached over to tug on her hand, pulling it onto my knee and holding it there with my own.

"So, what's going on?" She asked finally, her voice tense and wary.


	15. Rage

I just want to clear a few things up. I know a lot of imprint stories feature Jacob not being able to choose between his imprint and Bella but from what I got from the books, there wouldn't be a choice. Imprinting is far more powerful than the love between Bella and Jacob. So Jacob in my story isn't being mean or malicious, he's just recognising that Bella is a vampire and therefore one of his enemies and he's responding to that…

Anyway, just wanted to make a point of that. Shut up and get on with the story I hear you all say… okay then…

The drive from Sam's to the house was over quickly and I was so happy to see the front of my house that I almost cried. It had been a tense few hours, worried about where Jacob was and what he was doing and who he was with and no one seemed to know anything. We had sat in a limbo all night, exchanging stories about each of our pasts and playing stupid word association games… anything to distract us from the fear and worry. Needless to say nothing had worked and we had spent the better part of the hour wondering if something had gone wrong. Abby, Kim, Emily and I had sat in a circle and worried. Jacob lifted Faye and Mia into their own beds and I changed from my jeans into a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms and a vest top and crawled into bed. Part of me wanted to demand an explanation for what had happened that night but a larger part of me was terrified of what I would hear. I yawned widely and ran a brush through my hair quickly and turning the TV on to a news channel as Jacob pushed open the door. He headed for the bathroom in silence and came back five minutes later, dressed only in a pair of sweatpants. I had yet to get used to Jacob without a shirt and as always I stared at him, open mouthed, as he turned the overhead light out and crawled in beside me, immediately positioning himself so that he was as close as possible, the heat rolling off him in waves.

"Are we going to talk about what happened tonight?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the feel of his skin against mine.

He sighed and dropped his head back onto the pillow. I muted the sound of the TV and turned to face him. His eyes were closed but his face was pained.

"You remember me telling you the legends? About the family of vampires that moved to Forks?"

"The ones who made you and the pack… phase?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, the Cullens. Well, my dad has always been good friends with Charlie Swan, the police chief in Forks. When I was sixteen, Charlie's daughter moved to Forks to live with him. Bella. I had hung out with her when we were kids but she stopped visiting when she was twelve or something. Anyway, Bella got involved with one of the leeches, Edward, and dad was hell bent on splitting them up. He didn't want anything to happen to Bella, you see. So he got me to go visit her a couple of times, to see if I could convince her to break it off with him but of course she said no. After a year together something happened and the bloodsucker left and Bella became catatonic."

I listened carefully as he spoke, somehow knowing what he was going to say before he said it. I didn't want to hear him say that he had fallen for a girl of his own free will. It would hurt too much because i knew for a fact that I was completely in love with Jacob Black and in the back of my mind a little voice reminded me that he was with me because he had no choice. I tried to tell the voice to shut up.

"After a few months, she came to me to help her fix up two motorcycles she had bought. We started hanging out and it was great. It was so easy to talk to her and we got along really well. And slowly I started falling for her. Then I phased and Sam ordered me to stay away from her. It almost killed me but when Sam gives us an order, we have to follow it. But I snuck over to see her and dropped a few hints and of course, Bella figured it out. I had told her the legends you see, and it only took her a little while to put it together. By then, I was completely head over heels for her. Or so I thought."

He took a deep breath and reached his arms around me so that I was resting my head on his bare chest. I let my fingers stroke his stomach softly, smiling at his sharp intake of breath.

"Then he came back. Or rather, his sister came back and took Bella to Italy to bring him back. And she forgave him. It was like nothing had happened at all. Like he hadn't ran away and left her like a zombie. She chose him over me, even though I was the one who put her back together again. Anyway, months passed with us sending messages between my dad and her dad and with her sneaking over to La Push to see me every so often and then another vampire showed up. Victoria. She was after Bella because Bella's bloodsucker had killed her mate and on her way to Forks she created an army of vampires."

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my throat. An army of vampires. It sounded ludicrous; like something out of a horror movie and yet it was the truth.

"We had to join forces, the pack and the Cullens and we managed to destroy the army and Victoria but I got hurt. The father of the pack, Carlisle, is a doctor. He managed to fix my injuries and stuff but once it was over we parted ways again. The boundaries went back up. They left soon after that, to go somewhere else so that they could kill Bella. So that they could make her a bloodsucking leech."

He voice had taken on an edge and I turned to face him, leaning on my elbow and placing my head in my hand as I looked at him.

"My God." I murmured.

"Yeah. And now they're back." He muttered. "Charlie was diagnosed with cancer a few months ago and he doesn't have long to live. Bella and the Cullens have come back to care for him for as long as he have left."

"Oh." The sudden flare of envy was surprising and I moved backwards slightly. His first love was back. How could I compete with her? I didn't realise that I had spoken aloud until Jacob swore silently and sat up.

"No, don't say anything as stupid as that." He ordered me. "She will never, ever compare to you, baby. She couldn't possibly. Bella couldn't compare to you but the… the thing that she is now, that's not Bella. That's not the girl I considered my best friend. You have nothing to worry about. I told you, I've imprinted on you and no one else could possibly be more important to me than you are."

His dark eyes were so honest that I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and pulled myself across so that I was sitting on his lap. His eyes darkened as I ran my fingers up his neck and into his hair, and he sighed against my lips before claiming them with his own. He was so warm, so comfortable that I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips when he pulled me closer. His hands slid under my shirt and stroked the skin of my back, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

"I love you." He murmured hotly against my ear and my brain shut down. I relied mainly on instinct and on Jacob's guidance as he rolled us over, so that his massive weight was bearing down on me. He was heavy, but it was a comforting weight, the feel of his massive body on top of mine making me feel safe and protected rather than suffocating me. He pulled his lips away from mine and I lost all coherent thought as his lips and teeth claimed my neck, biting and licking and kissing in quick succession until I was nothing more than a puddle of hot liquid beneath him.

"We should stop before I can't help myself." Jacob murmured against the skin of my jaw. "I want you so much but not like this. Not because you feel threatened."

I groaned as he pulled away slowly, his lips lingering on my neck for a few extra seconds. He rolled off me and lay beside me, breathing heavily. I sighed and rolled on to my side, facing away from him and trying to calm my breathing down. That man was completely dangerous to my health. We had had a few make out sessions like that over the past few weeks and after every one I swore that the next time I would beg him to go further. And each time I didn't because he left me reeling; so confused and light headed that I couldn't do anything other than melt.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face in my hair. I felt myself relax as he stroked the skin of my hip softly.

"Go to sleep, baby." He murmured in my ear and I felt my eyes drooping almost immediately. There was little in this world that could compare to being in Jacob's warm arms, I decided.

When I woke the next morning it was to loud voices down stairs. Jacob's side of the bed was empty, but still warm. He hadn't been up long. I felt a lot better than I had last night and I was pretty sure it had something to do with being surrounded by Jacob's sweltering heat all night. I threw his shirt over my vest top and ran my fingers through my hair, sticking it up into a clip as I pulled open the door of the bedroom. Jacob's voice was clearer now and I clearly heard Sam ordering him to calm down. Then there was a softer voice, a female one and then Jacob's loud curse again.

"Faye, Mia, stay here." I ordered them as I passed their rooms. They were both standing outside Mia's room, holding hands and looking scared. It was a fear I had seen in their eyes before and one I had sworn I would never see again.

I stormed down the stairs, stopping at the scene in front of me. Jacob, Sam and Paul stood in front of me, their backs turned towards me, facing three absolutely stunning women. Two had dark hair and absolutely flawless white skin. The other was, if possible, more beautiful than the others combined. My mouth dropped open of its own accord and I silently wished I had gotten dressed before coming down the stairs. Once I had gotten over the shock, my rage kicked in. Jacob knew what we had gone through in LA, I had told him about Faye and Amelia having to sit through screaming matches between Mia and Jimmy. He knew that nothing scared them more than hearing grown men shouting in anger. He fucking knew. I felt my breathing speed up as my anger became more and more pronounced. It blocked out every other emotion I felt; the fear, the jealousy, the embarrassment all paled in comparison to my anger.

"What the hell are you all doing in my house?" I demanded quietly, the look of fear on Mia and Faye's face returning to me. Jacob spun to face me, surprised, before anger covered his face.

"Lily, go upstairs." He demanded. I laughed in annoyance.

"Not a chance in hell." I replied. "In case you've forgotten I have two kids upstairs who are terrified out of their fucking minds because there are men shouting down here so take whatever it is you're arguing about and get out."

I saw the flash of hurt on his face and then the flash of understanding as he moved closer to me.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "They're leaving now."

He swung around to face the women again and I saw that one of the dark haired women had her eyes trained on me and I suddenly realised that this must be Bella. And then my anger descended into complete and utter rage.

"Get. Out. Now." I spoke slowly, making sure that they all heard and understood the sentiment. "All of you."


	16. Peace of Mind

The day passed in a blur for me and I was glad when I got home. Jacob was dropping the girl's off at Sam's for the night and then he was going to fill Billy in on the story. I sighed and turned the shower off, stepping out of the steamy bathroom and shivering as cold air attacked my skin from all sides. I looked towards the open window and my breath caught in my throat. I hadn't left that open. I had ensured all the windows were locked before getting into the shower… hadn't I?

"I'm sorry."

I screamed as a female voice broke my concentration. She stood in front of me, dressed in the same clothes as this morning. There was a remorseful look on her beautiful face as she gazed at me with unwavering gold eyes. If her eyes had been brown they could have easily been described as doe eyes; large and sorrowful.

"It's Lily, right?"

I nodded and looked around for something to defend myself with. "And you're Bella of course."

She nodded and sighed, sitting down on my bed. "I don't have much time. I know one of the pack will pick up my fresh scent and then they'll be here with pitchforks and matches." She smiled ruefully before running a hand through her dark hair and staring at me again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked finally. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I came to apologise for this morning." She told me. She sat gracefully at the edge of the bed, her back completely straight and her dark hair contrasting beautifully with her porcelain skin. I could easily see why Jacob would fall for her. "I know I shouldn't have shown up here like that and I wanted to explain myself to you. I know we probably scared you and that was never my intention."

I nodded and tightened my towel around myself slightly. She smiled briefly and motioned to the wardrobe.

"You may as well get dressed. You don't want to catch a cold."

I got dressed quickly, keeping an eye on her from across the room. She was studying my room calmly, curious eyes taking in the pictures on the walls and the DVD and CD collection that lined the tall bookshelves. I cleared my throat and she turned to look at me, looking faintly embarrassed, although she didn't blush.

"Where was I?" She muttered.

"You were explaining why you showed up on my doorstep this morning, frightening my nieces half to death." I reminded her.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm sure Jacob has told you what happened when we were in high school?" I nodded and she sighed. "I loved him. More than I should but still not enough. He was my best friend. One of the two most amazing men I have ever met. We loved each other but it wasn't enough and it would never be enough. I could never live without Edward and if Jacob had been with me when he met you… I'd have been nothing more than a passing fling to him."

She fell silent for a few seconds before continuing, her voice soft and sorrowful. "When I became a vampire, I became more selfish than I had been when I was human. I don't know why and I'm pretty good at masking it but it's always there, deep inside. I have to share Edward with his family. I mean, I know he loves me and I know I'm his number one priority but we live in a house with eight other people and privacy can be hard to come by sometimes. For our safety, we travel in quite a large group, especially for vampires. We don't hunt humans so we can live peacefully with one another. But Jacob… Jacob was something that was all mine. The rest of the Cullens despised him because of what he was so I didn't have to share him with any of them and that made me love him more." She sighed again and looked down at her hands. "He told me once that he could never imprint because I was all he would ever see and I took those words to heart. It had saddened me at the time because I wanted him to be happy without me but over the years I have clung to those words. When I talked to my dad on the phone he always told me how Jacob was going through these girls that reminded him of me but that none of them ever lasted and the selfish part of me loved hearing that he was still in love with me, that he couldn't replace me. But for the past few months dad hasn't mentioned Jacob at all. He's been getting sicker and hasn't really been in La Push but he and Billy talk on the phone a lot. When we finally decided to come back, I decided the first thing I would do was to meet up with Jacob, somewhere neutral. I wanted to see him, to see how he was. I expected him to welcome me with open arms, I guess." She chuckled ruefully and looked up, capturing my eyes with her own. "But then Edward came back from meeting with the pack and told me about seeing you in Jacob's head. He told me that Jacob had imprinted and I lost it. I went insane. I had to meet you, had to see if you were prettier than me or smarter than me or…or better than me in any way. It was stupid because I love Edward and nothing in this world could take me away from him if I can help it but I just felt this… possessiveness over Jacob. That's why I came here this morning. I had to meet you. The rest of the Cullens don't understand. They've been vampires for so long that they can control all their emotions easily but I can't. My anger and my jealousy and my other negative human emotions are still there, simmering under the surface. I was stupid. I hurt Edward more than I ever wanted to because now he's unsure of whether or not he's good enough and he is. God he is, but I just have this need to see Jacob, to be near him."

"But you left him. You chose your vampire and left Jacob with a broken heart. How could you not want him to move on and be happy?" I asked softly. She shrugged again and broke the eye contact we had been retaining. I heard a wolf howl in the distance and Bella turned to look out the window with a sigh.

"I do want him to be happy, I really do. I just lost my control temporarily. Seeing how he defended you this morning, how he was ready to kill me in order to protect you put everything into perspective for me. He has moved on and I need to get over that. God, the way he looked at you. It's exactly how Sam used to look at Emily."

"Sam still looks at Emily like that." I smiled softly. "It's embarrassing being in the same room as them sometimes."

She chuckled and as her face lit up I was struck by envy again. I completely understood why Jacob fell for her and I told her that. She smiled shyly and shrugged.

"You're risking your life being here and yet you still came."

"I had to. As soon as I got home and the envy cleared I realised how stupid I had been. How downright cruel and malicious I had sounded, especially to Sam. I'm not a cruel person, I swear. I just lost my head a little. Edward was so annoyed at me and he will be again, as soon as he figures out where I am. But I had to apologise."

I nodded in a silence acceptance and her face cleared. She stood and stretched and I watched in awe at how graceful she was.

"Take good care of him." She told me as she stood and reached for the window. "He deserves it."

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, he does,"

She smiled again and jumped gracefully from the window as I watched. She was lost in the shadows seconds later. I realised with a start that I no longer feared her. She had been telling me the truth and I smiled softly. She wasn't a danger to me, or to anyone. She was just a girl that had gotten changed into a vampire before her emotions had a chance to really mature. I screamed again as the door of the bedroom slammed open and Jacob stood before me, anger in his eyes as he scanned the room. He was shaking slightly and I noticed that Sam was behind him, trying to calm him down.

"Jacob, are you okay?" I asked softly, making a move towards him. He shook his head and before I knew what was happening, Jared was beside me, pulling me behind him.

"Jacob calm down or you're going to hurt her." Sam ordered. I saw Jacob try to take a few calming breaths before I darted from behind Jared and launched myself at him. He caught me easily and I felt his hot breath on my neck and he buried his head there. He slowly stopped shaking and just held me silently, kissing my shoulder softly every few seconds.

"This place reeks." Jared commented with a grimace. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"My house does not reek."

"It reeks of leech. Where is she?" Sam asked me. I sighed and led them out of my bedroom and towards the stairs. I badly needed a cup of tea.

"She's gone." I told them as they took seats around the table. "She came by to apologise."

I watched as they exchanged wary looks around the table. The door opened again and Embry and Quil sauntered in, followed by Seth and Brady.

"What happened?" Quil asked, taking a seat next to Jacob. Jacob shrugged and looked at me with his piercing dark eyes. I turned my back on them, humming under my breath. I could feel every one of their eyes on my back but I didn't turn around. Something about Bella made me want to protect her. It was completely insane but she had come to apologise to me, knowing that if she was caught she would get ripped to pieces. She had given me peace of mind and I wanted to do the same for her. I wanted to make sure none of the pack attacked her.

"She just came by to say sorry." I told them as I poured myself a cup of herbal tea. I contemplated taking a sleeping pill with it but changed my mind. I hadn't needed to take one since Jacob began sleeping over. I didn't want to get back into bad habits. "She was just telling me how she feels about Jacob." I continued as I sat down next to him. He easily pulled my chair over to him and his hot hand covered a good portion of my flannel covered thigh.

"Yeah, and how does the leech feel about Jacob?" Leah commented as she strode into the kitchen, followed closely by Abby and Kim.

"Who's with Emily and the kids?" Sam asked, a slight annoyed edge to his voice. Leah shot him a cool stare and I silently wondered what had gone on between the two of them before I had arrived in La Push. Leah was perfectly sweet to me but there were times when she was a complete bitch and it was usually when Sam was around.

"Colin and Paul." Abby told Sam as she made her way around the table to me. "You okay doll? Heard you bitched out a bloodsucker this morning."

I chuckled and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a bad ass."

Abby and Kim laughed and Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Anyway, what did Bella say about Jacob?"

"Nothing much. She just said that she was a little possessive of him because he was the one person she didn't have to share with the Cullens. From what I gathered, she loves the vampires family but she'd rather have Edmund to herself."

The group of werewolves chuckled loudly and I looked at Jacob in confusion.

"What?" I asked Abby and Kim. Both of them looked as perplexed as I did and they shrugged.

"His name's Edward," Jacob smiled at me. For the first time that day it was the easy, fun loving smile I loved receiving from him and I found my own facing lighting up. My Jacob was back.


	17. Boys of Summer

"So, when do your cousins arrive

100 reviews! Yay! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it. As usual, I don't own the characters from Twilight.

"You ready to go dad?"

I pushed open the door of the kitchen and stepped inside, laughing as I saw Billy struggling to get his jacket on. I lifted the heavy blanket that sat on top of the cabinet and pulled it over him. He scowled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you trying to impress?" I chuckled as I pushed his chair down the ramp of the house. Quil climbed out of the car and easily lifted the chair inside the truck. I quickly locked up the small house and climbed into the front seat beside Quil. Sam had called earlier and suggested we move the date of our annual back to school bonfire up by a week so that Claire, who was going to stay with her mom for the two weeks before school started, could attend. So I had dropped Lily and the kids off earlier and made my way to pick up Quil and Billy.

"How are you going to cope without Claire?" Billy asked Quil gruffly. I saw Quil frown and sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to go through this with Lily. After the day of Bella's visit, things had gone back to normal. I had spent almost all my time with Lily and yet it still wasn't enough. I could never get close enough to her, despite being at her side almost 24/7. I felt a strong surge of pity for Quil. He and Claire hadn't really been apart since he told her about imprinting and before that he had almost always accompanied her to her mom's house in New York. I don't know he was going to manage to survive these two weeks without her. Quil swung the car into a parking space near the beach without answering Billy and the two of us easily lifted him out of the truck. Quil took the job of pushing him through the rocky sand. I found Lily immediately and I didn't need a mirror to tell me that I was smiling stupidly. I watched as she threw her head back and laugh easily at something Abby had muttered. There was music coming from the spot Jared and Paul were standing. Sam, Emily and Claire were watching the kids down near the water and Quil strode quickly in their direction, immediately wrapping his arms around Claire's slim hips and ignoring Sam's grimace. I took over the job of pushing Billy and led him to where Sue and Leah where sitting, getting the fire ready for when the sun set. Just as I had stopped pushing the chair, Faye ran towards us, her arms open for a hug. She launched herself at a laughing Billy and I felt the side of my mouth pull up in a smile as I watched her.

"Billy!" Faye had started the other kids and one by one they threw themselves on to his lap, Mia at the front of the line. I watched Billy's face light up before turning and moving quickly towards Lily. She was absolutely stunning as she stood beside Abby, shivering slightly in the cool breeze. The sun was beginning to set and it made her pale skin glow slightly and her dark hair whipped around her face in the wind. One pale hand reached up to tie it in a bun and I quickly reached and pulled the hand away. She smiled up at me and I returned the gesture, setting my hand on her hip.

"Hey you." I murmured against her lips as I tilted her face up towards mine. She smiled again and parted her lips slightly.

"God, you two sicken me." Abby chuckled from beside us. "I'm going to go and jump Paul."

I could feel Lily laughing against me and pulled away slightly. We watched as Abby, literally, ran across the rocky sand and jumped at Paul. He caught her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Not in front of the kids!" Kim laughed as she swatted the two of them away from her and Jared.

"I think they have the right idea, you know." Lily murmured against my neck. I closed my eyes at the feel of her hot breath against my already warm neck. Her lips followed and I felt my pulse quickly as I reached down to hold her hips in place with my hands.

We hadn't progressed beyond a few very pleasant, very heavy make out sessions but with every kiss, every touch I slowly felt myself slipping deeper into insanity. She had taken to sleeping in only a pair of silk pyjama shorts and a silk camisole and the feel of so much silky bare flesh against my skin drove me pleasantly crazy. Night after night I would lie awake for an hour after her, imagining the feel of every inch of her bare skin against mine. Every night she tried to initiate something between us and I always held back, torturing myself slightly more. I was going to snap soon but I was trying to keep myself in check. I knew Lily had been with a few men before she moved here and as much as the thought of someone else touching her enraged me, it also frightened me slightly. I had very limited experience with women and the last thing I wanted is to disappoint her. So I held back and made myself more and more frustrated. I kissed her gently before pulling back and trying to ignore the disappointed pout she threw in my direction. I took her hand and led her towards Abby and Paul and Jared and Kim. An old rock song was on the radio and Abby was singing along softly and swaying to the music, holding Maria and Faye's hand in each of her own and moving them along to the music.

"I love this song." Lily murmured wistfully, pushing her hair behind her ear again. She closed her eyes and leant against me, swaying softly. I wrapped an arm around her from behind and leant my cheek on her hair and moved slightly with her.

"Perfect end of summer song." Kim agreed as she grabbed Haley's hand and spun her around.

"Lily! Dance with us." Mia tugged at Lily's hand until she stepped away from me, wrapping an arm around Mia's shoulder and holding her hand out towards Jody. She moved slowly, moving only her hips at first, as I watched, entranced. Abby had joined her and Kim quickly followed them, lifting her arms over her head as she moved. I didn't have to look at Paul and Jared to know that they were as entranced as I was.

"I can see you, your brown skin shining in the sun. You got the top pulled down and the radio on, baby. I can tell you my love for you will still be strong, after the boys of summer have gone." The three of them sang loudly as they danced with the kids. Maria and Lydia were pretending to sing along, their eyes looking up at their moms every so often in an attempt to copy them. The song ended slowly but they didn't stop dancing. Claire stood next to them, looking uncertain as to whether or not she should join them. She held Lola in her arms and was moving her slowly as she giggled. Alicia and Emily stood to the side, smiles on their faces as they watched their kids dance with their friends. It was the first time since the vampires had come back that everyone had completely relaxed and enjoyed themselves. Another song had started and Abby and Lily laughed.

"Nothing like a classic." Abby murmured. They slowed their dancing slightly and Lily reached an arm out towards Claire, wrapping it around the younger girl's shoulder. She held her close as they swayed slightly. I felt Quil sigh as Claire dropped her head on to Lily's head and I put my hand on his shoulder in support. Neither of them were taking the separation well.

"But February made me shiver, with every paper I'd deliver, bad news on the doorstep, I couldn't take one more step, I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride but something touched me deep inside the day the music died…"

Abby and Lily's voices melded well together; Lily's was higher, sweeter while Abby had a low, husky voice as they sang. Kim sang softly along, spinning Maria under one arm and Faye under the other. I heard Billy chuckling from behind me and I smiled widely as I watched them move. The bonfires didn't usually take this turn, I thought in amusement.

"We were singing, bye bye miss American pie, drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry, those good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, and singing this'll be the day that we die…"

They sang and danced and laughed until the end of the song when the rest of us applauded loudly. Lily and Abby laughed loudly and Abby took a bow before launching herself at Paul again. Lily walked slowly towards me, a smirk playing on her beautifully full lips as she gazed up at me. God, she was unbelievably sexy.

"We should go dancing." Kim announced as she allowed Jared to wrap his arms around her and Lydia.

"God, yeah." Abby muttered. "I haven't been dancing in years. We have to arrange something." She looked at Lily and she nodded.

"You are so beautiful." I murmured in her ear, loving the way she shivered against me in response. Mia and Faye made their way towards us and I pulled the three of them down onto a log as the fire lit up the suddenly dark nights. I hadn't even noticed the sun setting while Lily danced in front of me. Lily leaned back against me as everyone got comfortable around the warm flames.

"Food." Emily announced as she and Claire began handing each group a tray of hotdogs and hamburgers. I reached towards the cooler that was behind us and pulled out a bottle of beer for Lily and three tins of Coke for me and the kids. She smiled her thanks as she bit into her hotdog and Faye and Mia thanked me through mouthfuls of food. I chuckled and quickly inhaled the aroma of Emily's barbecue food. There were three hotdogs and a burger left on our tray and I sighed as I debated which to eat first. Lily chuckled next to me, knowing exactly what I was thinking and I turned slightly, sticking my tongue out at her. I turned back in time to see a large hand grabbing one of the hotdogs. I growled and slapped the hand away, making it drop the hotdog. Embry scowled at me as I caught it easily and threw it into my mouth.

"That's gross." Lily told me through laughter. I opened my mouth to show her the chewed up food and she shrieked, covering her eyes with a hand as she laughed loudly.

"Jacob Black, that's disgusting." She chuckled as she risked a glance at me. I smiled at her as I tucked into the second hotdog and she laughed again, leaning her cool cheek against my burning shoulder. When the last of the food had been eaten, by Paul of course, Billy cleared his throat and we all turned our attention to him. No matter how many times I heard the old legends they never got old. I loved hearing Billy talking about them, the way his withered face would become young and animated again amazed me. I watched Lily as she watched him, the wonder on her face as she listened to how I came to be what I was making me fall more and more in love with her. The firelight licked her pale skin and made her green eyes sparkle as she listened intensely, her body completely relaxed against me. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and settled myself in to listen to the history of the pack.

The songs are American Pie by Don McLean and Boys of Summer by Don Henley.


	18. Growing Boy

"So, when do your cousins arrive

"So are you and Jacob still up for going out next weekend? I think we could probably convince Emily and Sam to watch the kids and we can sneak Claire into the bar. I know this great place in Olympia. It plays the best old music."

I chuckled as I listened to Abby on the other end of the phone while I browsed the small store. I realised she had stopped speaking and took that as my cue.

"Yeah, Jacob and I are still up for it but it's not really fair to expect Sam and Emily to watch all the kids." I told her. "Maybe we should pay for a sitter and split the cost."

"Nah, no point. Sam and the boys will never go for leaving the kids with a stranger and Emily won't go to the bar. You know how self conscious she is."

I sighed and nodded, even though she couldn't see me. Emily was uncomfortable around anyone she didn't consider family. It wasn't obvious but when strangers were near her, she would tense and try to casually cover the scars on her face with her hair. Her hands would constantly stray to her cheek and she kept her eyes facing the ground. I hated the thought of leaving her behind while we went out and got drunk and had fun but I knew that a bar full of drunk and obnoxious people was not what she wanted or needed.

"Lily?"

I looked up from the candle I had lifted and found myself face to face with the golden eyes of Bella Cullen. A tall, handsome man stood next to her, gazing at me with interest.

"Who's that?" I heard Abby demand through the receiver.

"Abs, I'll call you back." I replied, flipping the phone shut before she could argue with me. "Hello, Bella. How are you?"

She shrugged and smiled warmly at me. I noticed her hand was clasped tightly in the man's and I realised this must be Edmund.

"Edward." He chuckled softly. I looked at him in confusion. What on earth was he talking about?

"You said I must be Edmund. My name is Edward." He flashed a smile at me and I was momentarily dazzled. Then my head cleared and I flushed. He could read my mind?

"Yes I can. It's an extra perk." He replied as if we were having a normal conversation but I was way out of my depth here. He chuckled at the thought and shrugged.

"I feel like I know you." He explained. "Your image was so vivid in the mut… sorry, in Jacob's mind."

I scowled as he almost slipped up and Bella hit him slightly in the stomach.

"How's your dad?" I asked Bella, trying not to think of anything that he would pick up on. Of course as soon as I tried my mind began racing. He chuckled softly again and took a step back, leaving Bella and I to talk.

"He's not great." She admitted, her gold eyes wide and worried. I felt that unusual rush of protectiveness towards her again and frowned. "But he's held on for longer than any of us expected him to, so that's good. I just wish he wasn't in so much pain."

"Is it cancer?" I asked softly. She shook her head.

"No. It's a rare degenerative disease that there's no cure for." She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." I smiled sympathetically at her. "I'd better get going. I left Jacob at home waiting on the cable guy with Embry. I don't want to even think of how much damage they've done to my house."

Bella chuckled and nodded at me. "It was nice seeing you again, Lily."

"You too Bella." I smiled, shocked at how much I meant it.

"Score!"

I chuckled and shook my head as I heard the three loud voices screaming from the living room.

"Football again?" Faye groaned as she climbed out of the back of the car.

"Men." Mia sighed. I chuckled at her dramatics and pulled my shopping bags out of the back seat. The two of them were in the house by the time I had turned around again and I could hear them telling Jacob, Paul and Billy about their day at school. I shook my head as Billy asked Faye about the boy she kept mentioning.

"He's cute, but not as cute as Quil." Faye spoke matter of factly and I covered my hand to stop the laughter. Both girls had a huge crush of Quil because of all the time he spent over here with Claire. The two of them were the pack's unofficial babysitters and I suspected all the kids had a slight crush on him.

"Where's Lily?" I heard Billy asked curiously and I pulled my coat off my shoulders, hoping I had sprayed enough perfume to cover the smell of Bella and her husband from earlier.

"I'm here Billy." Their faces swung towards me as I stepped inside the room. "Girls, homework."

They groaned but made their way towards the stairs, chatting softly.

"They have a crush on Quil?" Paul asked me as I settled myself on to the couch beside him. "Since when?"

"Jealous?" I smirked. "Should I tell Abby you're getting all pissy over two little girls finding someone else cuter than you?"

"Shut up." Paul whined in my direction. I caught Jacob's eye and smiled softly as he winked at me, a smile on his own lips.

"So what's the score?" I asked with little interest as I waited on my laptop to load up. I had been neglecting work again and I knew I had a dozen emails I needed to answer and a huge pile of paperwork I needed to sort through.

"Steelers are winning." Billy told me with a nod in my direction. He knew I couldn't care less about the score but he continually told me anyway. I smiled at him as I signed into my email account. Eighteen new messages. I groaned and ignored the looks the three men threw me. I scanned the list quickly. Most of them were from work but there was one that I didn't recognise.

"So, what's for dinner?" Paul asked me as the game took a break. I chuckled at him.

"I don't know, what are you making me?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm thinking I'd like some potatoes and maybe some chicken?"

"One or two?"

"Chickens? I'm thinking three. Haven't eaten in a few hours and I'm kinda hungry."

"Hmm. How many potatoes? I mean, you ate almost a full bag last week so I'll have to run to the store to get more."

"Two bags should do it. Oh, and don't forget my veggies. I'm a growing boy."

The serious look on his face put me off my retort and I began giggling uncontrollably. Jacob was chuckling from his spot across from me and even Billy offered a small snigger. I had learned, from hanging out with Abby, that while Paul looked frightening most of the time, he was a huge joker under it all. The more time I spent with the pack, the more comfortable I became with them.

"Billy, would you like to stay for dinner?" Paul asked. "Lily's cooking."

I laughed again and reached a hand out to punch him on the shoulder, wincing slightly as a bolt of pain shot up my arm.

"Fuck." I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him as he laughed. Jacob was by my side instantly, his warm hands encasing my much smaller ones.

"Hey, you okay?" His voice was filled with concern and I felt myself melt slightly.

"Yeah. Stupid Paul just has stupid rock hard shoulders." I muttered. Paul chuckled and turned his attention back to the TV. The game had begun again and Jacob settled himself next to me, keeping one warm arm over my shoulder as I leant against him, the laptop balancing precariously on my knees. I debated getting up and making food briefly. I was hungry and I knew the girls would be hungry but I wasn't sure I could be bothered.

"Who wants pizza?"

"Meat feast." Paul and Jacob answered immediately. I sniggered and looked at Billy.

"Whatever you're having is fine." He assured me. I pulled myself up from my comfortable seat and walked towards the hall, picking up my phone on the way. I quickly called for three large pizzas and one small one before returning to my seat next to Jacob. He smiled lazily at me and I felt my heart skip a beat slightly. There was no doubt, I was crazy about the guy.


	19. Trick Or Treat

Happy reading! Please read and review.

"Trick or treat!"

I grinned down at the array of goblins, wizards, werewolves and fairy princesses and began dolling out the candy supply.

"Wow, aren't you a pretty girl?" I asked a shy looking ballerina. She was holding on to an older boy's hand and biting her thumb nervously as she gazed up at me. I winked at her and handed her an extra few Hershey Kisses before waving goodbye and stepping inside again, closing the door. The trick or treating had only started and I knew Lily would be pissed with me if I ate any of the candy so I quickly stored it in the hallway closet, out of my line of sight.

"Jacob, what are you meant to be?" Faye asked from behind me. I spun and chuckled. She had her blonde hair up in a loose bun and was wearing a short green dress and green pumps. Lily had dusted glitter over her face and arms and I had helped her glue little white balls of fluff to the front of the shoes.

"I'm the wolf man." I answered her with a cheeky grin. I heard Lily laughing from the hallway upstairs and I chuckled as Faye gave me a funny look. "Hurry up little red, I'm hungry."

Mia bounded down the stairs giggling, her yellow and blue dress billowing around her. She stopped at the mirror in the hallway and fixed her red hair band slightly before nodding in approval. Lily had painted her lips a bright red colour and Mia continually pursed her lips to look at it as I watched in amusement.

"My, my, what big eyes you have." Lily spoke from behind me and I spun around with a smirk.

"All the better to see you with, my dear." I replied with a wink. She looked stunning. Her short red cape sat around her shoulders perfectly, the red hood covering her dark hair. She wore a form fitting, short red dress underneath the cape and I sighed as I looked at how perfectly it moulded to her curves. She wore a pair of patent red heels on her feet and I watched as her hips swayed gracefully as she made her way towards the kitchen. I bit back a groan as she added an extra sway and turned to wink at me.

"What's a wolf man?" Faye asked me as she sat at the table, pouring candy into dishes as she had been directed. Lily chuckled again.

"We'll tell you when you're older." I promised. I saw Lily smile softly at me and I reached my hand up to stroke her cheek.

"My, my, what big hands you have." She murmured into my ear, her breath hot against the sensitive flesh. I closed my eyes and ordered myself to relax. I could hear Faye and Mia making gagging noises behind us and I sighed.

"All the better to touch you with, my dear." I murmured back. Lily chuckled, a soft, husky laugh that caused a shiver to snake down my back. She pulled away with another wink and turned towards the table again. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and I smiled. At least she was as affected as I was. The doorbell rang and Faye and Mia ran towards it, talking excitedly. Claire and Quil had volunteered to take all the kids trick or treating before meeting back here for a small party. I could hear Sam's deep chuckle at the girls' disappointed groan.

"Quil's going to be here soon." Claire assured them as she followed them into the kitchen. "And then when everyone's here, we'll go get candy."

Faye and Mia grumbled slightly before following Jody and Haley towards the front garden.

"Don't go too far." Emily called after them. She was dressed in a short, tan coloured dress and her dark hair was straightened and left loose around her face. She wore a blue necklace and a pair of plain sandals on her feet.

"Hey, check out Pocahontas." Lily grinned. "Aren't you royalty? Should I bow or something?"

Sam and Emily laughed and sat around the table, accepting the drinks Lily passed them, a beer for Sam and a white wine for Emily.

"What are you supposed to be?" Lily called to Sam as she lifted the tray of snacks from the kitchen into the dining room.

"A wolf man." Sam chuckled. I laughed and nodded in approval at him. Lily, Emily and Claire exchanged bemused smirks and shook their heads in unison.

"How much do you want to bet that every one of them show up as wolf men?" Claire smirked as she grabbed a handful of pretzels. She was dressed in a tight fighting, long, black dress and her hair lay straight around her face. She had painted her nails black and her lips were a dark red colour. Her eyes were outlined in thick, black eyeliner.

"What are you?" I asked her.

"Morticia Adams." She chuckled. "I love the Adams Family."

"Me too. I used to get picked on in middle school because I was so pale and my hair was so dark." Lily chuckled. "I used to get called Wednesday and I never knew why until ninth grade when I watched the Adams Family for the first time."

I frowned at the thought of anyone making fun of her but was brought out of my thoughts by the doorbell ringing again. Claire strode towards it quickly, greeting Paul and Abby loudly.

"Wow, check you out." Lily laughed as Abby came into sight. Her usually pale face was even paler and her eyes were outlined with thick eyeliner, like Claire's. Her lips were painted dark red and there were a few 'blood stains' dripping from it. Her dark red dress and high black boots created her vampire ensemble. Paul looked happy enough in his jeans and wife beater, an amused smirk on his face as he looked at his wife.

"I vant to suck your blood." Abby mimicked in a bad Transylvanian accent.

Lily and Emily laughed as she took a seat beside them, immediately reaching for a bottle of beer from the cooler Lily had put beside the table.

"Hey, do any of you guys remember Count Duckula? He fucking rocked." Abby mused as she gulped half the bottle down. Lily was nodding in agreement with her and I watched with interest. The two of them had the most surreal conversations with one another.

"Yeah, and we were just talking about the Adams Family."

"OOH, I loved the Adams Family. And the Count from Sesame Street." Abby chuckled.

"Ooh, I always liked Elmo." Clare added. Abby looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you even old enough to know what Sesame Street is?"

Claire's mouth dropped open and she looked mildly insulted. "You're never too young for the classics, Abs."

"True, true. And that crap that was on TV when you were growing up was awful."

"Yeah, all those bad Disney shows. God I hated those." Claire shuddered.

"If you're finished your trip down memory lane, there are kids outside waiting to go trick or treating."

We all glanced at Quil as he and Embry followed Jared, Kim and Alicia into the room. Seth, Brady and Colin had patrol duty tonight and Leah was staying with my dad, Sue and her husband.

"Alright then, let's get it over with." Quil sighed, pulling Clare out of her seat by the hand.

"Now that we've burdened someone else with our kids for the evening… let's get smashed." Abby and Lily clinked their beer bottles together before knocking them back as Paul and I watched in amusement.

"I think your lady friends have a slightly unhealthy dependence on alcohol." Embry chuckled.

"Shut up, wolf man." Abby chuckled. "Why aren't any of you dressed up? It's Halloween! The best time of the year."

"Girls and boys of every age, would you like to see something strange?" Lily quipped.

"Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween." Kim and Abby finished together with a loud giggle. I had come to the conclusion that when you put Kim, Abby and Lily in a room together with alcohol, they reverted back to fifteen year olds.

"It's not like we need costumes." Jared pointed out from his spot behind Kim.

"True, but you could put in an effort. It's not like you walk around like wolf men." Kim pointed out.

"Yeah, you know what totally sucks? How Hollywood have painted vampires in such a good light, but werewolves still get such a bad rep." Abby mused as she finished her bottle of beer in one gulp. Paul smiled softly at her and I saw him subtly kick the cooler further down the table. Not that it would stop them, I thought with a wry smile.

"Yeah. I mean, check out all the sexy vampires, you've got Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, Kiefer Sutherland etc etc and who do we have to play the wolf man?"

"I don't know!" Abby laughed. "That's my point. We've got to get Anne Rice down here to meet our sexy wolf men."

"Yeah, tell her to give up on those gay vampires of hers." Lily chuckled.

"Write about some real men, huh?" Kim commented, winking in Jared's direction.

Lily was laughing as she stood up and reached behind me for the mixed CD she had made earlier in the week in honour of tonight. I watched as she sauntered towards the entertainment centre in the living room and placed the CD in the player, turning the volume up slightly. Abby cheered slightly as the music filled the room and I watched in amusement as she pouted at Paul in order to get another beer out of him.

"Whipped." Embry muttered beside me as our once hard as nails friend melted at the sight of the pout and handed her another bottle.

"Like you two can talk." Abby retorted for her husband. He grinned at her and I turned away as they swapped a soft kiss.

"I was working in the lab, late one night, when my eyes beheld an eerie sight…" Kim murmured as Lily came back into sight. Lily grinned at me as she sauntered towards me.

"What sharp teeth you have." She murmured in my ear. I grinned at her, wrapping a hand around her small waist and pulling her towards me.

"All the better to eat you with." I replied, nipping my teeth against her bottom lip. Her eyes darkened and her breath hitched and I grinned softly at her again. She winked at me and turned back to the table, grabbing another bowl of pretzels as she went.

Abby and Kim were singing along to the music as Lily settled herself between them again. Kim adjusted the black wings she had clipped to her back as Jared, Paul and Sam walked around the table to join me and Embry in the kitchen.

"Any more news?" Sam asked me. I shook my head.

"She's got a few more but they're still blank and her company's having a hard time tracing the IP address." I told him. "None this week thought, so she's relaxed a little. Tonight will be good for her."

Sam nodded and took a sip of his own beer. "Tonight will be good for all of us."

The front door slammed opened and a harassed looking Quil wandered inside to us, his face stressed.

"Why do I volunteer for these things?" He muttered as Embry handed him a bottle of beer with a smirk.

"Oh come on, you can't all get drunk and leave me to deal with your kids." I heard Clare laugh in the dining room.

"Where are our kids?" I heard Emily asked in an amused tone.

"Oh, some dangerous looking guy with an axe asked me if he could keep some of them, so I gave him Jody, Mia, Faye and Maria. Then some creepy woman asked me for the rest so I signed them over."

"Aunt Claire, that's a lie!" Haley shouted as they ran inside. Claire chuckled and we were suddenly surrounded by different Disney characters.

"Wow, I feel like I'm on the Disney channel." Embry muttered as he took in the colourful dresses and the giddy faces. "No more candy tonight, ladies."

"We're princesses, you can't tell us what to do!" Maria informed him snootily. Embry glared at Paul's snigger. They turned away from us and headed out of the room, towards the stairs.

"Lily, we're going to watch Hocus Pocus." Mia called as they thundered up the stairs.

"Okay sweetie." Lily called behind them.

"Now, the kids are tucked upstairs… where's the rest of the booze?" Abby cackled.

"You're a vampire, not a witch. Don't laugh like that." Lily scolded her as the phone rang. Abby shrugged as Lily climbed over her and grabbed the phone with one hand, bracing herself against the wall with the other.

"Hello? Yeah, two seconds Billy." She placed the receiver on the table and looked towards me. "It's your dad."

I frowned and made my way over to her, wrapping an arm around her before she could escape back to the table as I picked the phone up.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Charlie Swan just died."

The songs are This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas and Monster Mash


	20. Over my Dead Body

I love you all so much that i think you deserve two updates today! Hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last. thanks for all the lovely reviews. I'm so glad you all like my story.

The sky outside was dark and filled with angry looking clouds. It was dry, but the clouds looked ready to burst at any minute and soak anyone unfortunate enough to be in their paths. I sighed and turned away from the window, pacing across my bedroom as I waited on Jacob coming out of the bathroom. My black coat lay next to his suit jacket on the bed and I sighed again as I looked at it. Everything had been going so well before we got the phone call. Now Jacob was being eerily quiet and Billy hadn't come over for dinner in the past few nights. I knew they were mourning but I wished they would tell me what I could do to help.

"I don't think you should come."

I whirled and stared up at Jacob in disbelief. He was freshly shaven and his hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. His black trousers and black dress shirt looked like they were suffocating him and I watched as he pulled at the collar slightly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you." He told me firmly. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. "The atmosphere will be so tense with all of us there. I don't want you to get caught up in anything dangerous."

I took a deep breath and leant my head back so that I could look at him. "I'm going with you. Me and Emily are going and you and Sam can't stop us."

"But…"

"No, Jacob. No buts. Let me be there for you and your dad. God knows you guys have been there for me often enough."

He sighed and leant down to kiss me softly. "Leah and Seth will be there too, so you'll be completely protected. You and Emily will stay in the middle of us at all times, okay?"

"Sir, yes, sir." I saluted him with a soft smile. He kissed me on the forehead softly before pulling back and reaching for his suit jacket. I watched him put it on, biting my lip to stop laughing as he winced while pulling it over his arms. He lifted my simple black pea coat and held it up for me to slip my arms into before leading me out of the room and down the stairs. I lifted my recently purchased umbrella and placed it in my bag, sure it was going to rain before the day was through.

"You ready?" He asked me softly. I nodded and took his offered hand, allowing him to pull me towards Quil's truck. We were borrowing it so that we could easily get Billy to the church and back.

"Are we meeting everyone else there?" I asked Jacob as he slowly put the truck in reverse. He glanced at me briefly and shook his head.

"Leah, Seth and Sue will be meeting us at dad's and Emily and Sam are going to drive them to the service."

I nodded and we sat in silence until Jacob pulled up in front of his dad's house. I saw Sam leaning against his old, beat up car, holding Emily under one arm and looking at us as we climbed out of the truck. Both were dressed in all black and Sam looked as uncomfortable as Jacob, pulling his shirt collar every so often as we walked towards them. I reached out an arm to wrap around Emily and we shared a brief hug and kiss on the cheek before heading inside. Billy was sitting, in his best suit, next to the door, waiting patiently on us. He grunted a slight greeting and motioned for Jacob to bring him outside. Jacob and Sam easily lifted him and the wheelchair and I watched from the doorway as they placed him carefully in the back of the truck.

"Hey guys." Leah greeted Emily and I as she descended the stairs beside Seth. Sue was behind her and I smiled warmly at the three of them as we stood and watched Billy conversing softly with Sam and Jacob. They turned and motioned for us to come out and Emily and I went first, separating into cars with a quiet goodbye. I buckled myself in and waited as Jacob, Sam, Leah and Seth spoke quietly and urgently outside for a few minutes.

"How are you holding up?" I asked Billy softly, looking at him through the rear view mirror. He shrugged and I felt helpless, wanting to be able to do something for him but not knowing how to even start.

"I'll be fine. Its just a shock, you know." He muttered finally in a gruff voice. I nodded and reached a hand behind me, clasping his briefly.

"You know where we are if you need anything." I reminded him. He nodded and a faint smile graced his face.

"Okay, let's go." Jacob sighed and rubbed his face tiredly as he pulled out of Billy's driveway. We drove to Forks in silence, soft music from the radio filling the car. The mood was so sombre that I couldn't even hum or sing along as I always did when in the car. I watched the scenery as we passed, admiring the lush, green trees that seemed to tower over us as we drove. Sam's car was in front of us and we stayed close behind it the whole way into the middle of Forks until we got to a small, plain church. I could see numerous cars in the small car park and in the street and I raised an eyebrow.

"He was a popular man, Charlie." Billy murmured as he stared out the window. "There they are."

I followed Billy's gaze until I saw the group of sombre looking people. I recognised Bella and her husband instantly and vaguely recognised two of the other women. They were all astoundingly beautiful and if I didn't know that they were vampires I would wonder how they managed to look so graceful and held together at a funeral. I climbed out and stood silently next to Emily, still staring at the group. Emily was gazing at them as well, a small frown on her face.

"You okay?" I asked her with a slight nudge. She nodded and gave me a reassuring smile, linking her arm through mine and fixing her long hair so that it covered the scars that littered her face.

"Seth, Leah, you stay with Emily and Lily at all times." Sam barked the order quietly but intensely and the two of them nodded, coming to stand next to us, Leah next to me and Seth next to Emily. I turned my attention back to the Cullens and my breath caught in my throat as I saw they were moving, as a group, towards us. Their expressions were a mixture of anger, acceptance, slight fear and disgust.

"What are you doing here, mutts?" A large male muttered. I felt myself bristle slightly at his derogatory term.

"We're here to pay our respects." Sam spoke coldly but calmly, standing next to Jacob and in front of me and Emily. I wanted to move around them, to reassure Bella that everything would be alright but I knew they would have me back behind them before I could even get her name out.

"Thanks for coming." I heard her say softly. "Dad would appreciate it. Emmett, stop growling at them for God's sake."

The big one glared slightly and went to stand with the stunning blonde that was at my house all those months ago with Bella. She was glaring in our direction too, her eyes narrowed into slits as she gazed at us, her nose turned up in disgust.

"How are you, Billy?" I heard Bella asked as he rolled towards her.

"I'm fine. Are we going inside?" He asked Sam plainly. Sam nodded and motioned for Leah to lead the way. I tried to smile at Bella as I passed her and she returned the gesture, nodding her head slightly at me.

We settled ourselves along one pew, Leah on one end and Seth on the other. Billy sat at the end, next to Leah, talking quietly to Sue over her. Sam sat next to Sue and was between Sam and me. Jacob sat close to me, his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders. Seth was last in the pew and he sat quietly, looking around the small church with appraising eyes. The Cullens had followed us in and were sitting in the two front pews, next to the closed casket. I leant my head against Jacob's chest again and sighed as he tightened his hold on me.

The service passed in a blur and I was slightly relieved when it was over. I hadn't known Charlie and while I wanted to be there for Jacob and Billy, the tension between the werewolves and vampires was stifling in the small space. I was surprised that the other people in the room hadn't picked up on it, even if they were unaware of what the source was. I followed Jacob out into the cold air, cursing slightly as the raindrops began to fall almost instantly. I grabbed my dark umbrella and held it over my head quickly, motioning for Emily to join me. She linked her arm through mine again and we stood beside Jacob and Sam as Leah and Seth led Billy and Sue outside. We stood quietly for a while, watching as groups of people went up to Bella to offer condolences. After a while, Edward untangled his arm from around Bella and leaned down to whisper something in her ear before turned and striding towards us purposefully. Almost immediately Jacob had pushed me and Emily further behind him and I sighed in annoyance. I knew he was protecting me but it was a little annoying.

"We're leaving before the end of the week." Edward spoke softly but calmly. "After we have taken care of Carlisle's house and possessions we will be returning to Alaska. Bella wanted us to let you know that you could relax on the patrolling." He nodded briefly in my direction, flashing a dazzling smile as Jacob growled softly under his breath.

"Not here." Sam ordered him. "Let's go home."

I nodded and climbed inside the car, fiddling with the heater until the car slowly began to warm up. After placing Billy back into the back of the truck, Jacob climbed in beside me, his eyes tired and weary.

The ride was silent once more and I was glad when I began recognising the forest. We were back in La Push.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" I asked Billy softly as we slowly approached his house. He sighed and shook his head.

"I think I'll just lie down for a while." He assured me. "I'll be fine, thanks."

I nodded and watched from the car as Jacob helped him inside. It was ten minutes before he returned and he smiled tiredly at me as he climbed in beside me. I reached over and pushed a stray strand of hair out of his face and he caught my hand and kissed the palm softly.

"Let's go pick up the kids and go home." I said softly. He nodded and started the ignition.

"Is your dad okay?"

"He'll be fine. He's just shocked, I think. Dad always thought Charlie would outlive him. All his old friends are dead now and I think his mortality has just struck him suddenly."

I nodded and glanced out the window. There was a sleek, cherry red Convertible parked in Quil's driveway and Jacob whistled softly at the sight of it.

"That's not Quil's." I muttered. I climbed out of the car and looked at the Convertible, my breath catching in my throat and my stomach plummeting as I looked at the license plates.

"LA?" Jacob asked softly, looking at me with a slightly nervous expression. I ran towards the house, my skin breaking out in a cold sweat. All those creepy, empty emails. What if they had found me? What if they had found Mia and Faye and I wasn't there to protect them.

I called out their names loudly as I threw open the door. Claire was leaning against the kitchen door and she turned to look at me when she heard the door. Quil stood just in front of her, an uneasy look on his face.

"She showed up ten minutes after you left." Claire explained softly. "And the girls seemed so excited to see her, I couldn't not let her in."

I pushed past her and my throat caught as I took in the scene in front of me. Faye and Amelia sat on either side of her, their faces lit up with happy smiles as they listened to her thick, Californian accent. She looked up when she noticed me and smiled slyly.

"Well hello there, Lily. You know how hard you were to find? I'm here for my daughters. I'm taking them home with me." Mia's eyes were hard as she glared at me and I felt my anger and fear both rising quickly to the surface.

"Over my dead body."


	21. Scared

"So, when do your cousins arrive

Short and quick update! I've been working like mad all this week so this is a quick update and I'll try to get more up by Sunday. Please read and review!

"You can't stop me, Lily, they're my kids."

"You weren't saying that when you dumped them on my doorstep and ran off with your dealer like the crack whore you are."

"Cut the self-righteous bullshit! I remember what you were like in high school. You walked around with a permanent cloud of pot surrounding you."

"I was sixteen! I didn't have two young kids to take care of and I managed to cut that shit out. Unlike you. And pot is harmless compared to what you fucking take."

"That's not the point! I got help, okay? I went to rehab and I'm clean. And I want my kids back. Me and Jimmy…"

"Jimmy? Jimmy's back in the picture? Let me guess, you got a new job?"

"Yeah I did. A big primetime gig."

"Typical."

"So when can I have my kids back? You know they want to come with me. You're no substitute."

"For you? Of course I'm not. I don't leave them in the same clothes for a week at the time and I make sure they get picked up from school on time every day and I feed them and keep them clothed and I bring them out to the movies and shopping and I never, ever let them near anyone who could hurt them. Unlike you."

"You have them living in the same house as a strange man, a freaking giant and your leaving him with freakin giant friends. How is that keeping them safe?"

"You know what, Mia, I don't have to defend myself to you. You showed up on my doorstep and asked me to keep them safe and that's what I'm doing and Jacob and the people who live here have done more to help me keep them safe in the past few months than you've done since they were born. They're not going back with you. If you want them that much, you'll have to take me to court. And I'll air everything about you. How will you TV producers feel about that? Huh?"

"Don't threaten me, Lily. I have the money to destroy you."

"And I have ten times as much as that. Now get the hell out of my house and don't bother coming back until you have a leg to stand on."

Mia glared at me before storming through the room and throwing the door open. I heard the front door open and slam before I could breath properly. My eyes were filled with tears and I was silently praying that they wouldn't fall until I could get home and get the girls settled with a DVD. Although, that probably wouldn't work anymore. After Mia's unannounced visit, the girls were probably freaked out beyond belief.

"Hey baby."

I turned and buried my head in the crook of Jacob's neck, breathing in relief as his arms came around me and he pulled me as close as possible.

"Shh, it's okay."

"She wants them back, Jacob. And there isn't a court in the world that won't side with the birth mother if she has proof that she's been clean for a certain amount of time."

"We'll get through this, don't worry." He murmured softly against my head. "I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep. Where are the girls?" I wiped a stray tear away with the back of my hand and looked up into his concerned face.

"I got Quil and Claire to take them over to Paul and Abby's. They didn't need to hear the fight."

I nodded and threw my arms around his neck, allowing him to lift me easily. I wrapped my legs around his waist and sighed.

"What are we going to do? The court order will only last until she can prove she's clean. I can't let them go back there, Jacob. I can't let that happen to them again. What if those guys come back?"

"Shh, they're not going back. We'll figure something out. Not let's go get the girls, take them home and have dinner and then we can watch a movie. It's been a long day. First thing tomorrow, after we drop them off at school, I'll call the garage and tell them I'll be late and we'll go see a lawyer, see what the deal is."

I sighed in relief at the thought of not having to do it alone. I'd hate to think of what my life would be like if I hadn't met Jacob.

He sat me down easily and I followed him out of Quil's house and towards the car. He climbed into the driver's seat and we drove in silence. As soon as we reached Paul and Abby's I climbed out and walked briskly to the door. I needed to see Faye and Amelia. I needed to make sure they were okay. The door swung open before I could knock and I leant back to look up into Paul's concerned eyes.

"You okay?" He asked gruffly, standing back and allowing me inside. I nodded and followed his finger to Maria's playroom. Mia and Faye were playing freely, laughing with Maria and Lydia.

"Hey sweetie, what happened?" Abby's hand was warm on my cold arm and I turned to her quickly.

"She wants them back. How can she possibly want them back?"

Abby took my hand and led me towards the living room, where Jacob was quickly filling everyone else in on what was happening. Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim were sitting in the living room as well. It was practically a pack meeting, I thought with a grimace.

I sat beside Abby, appreciating the fact hat she held my hand the entire time. Jacob looked over at me and I shrugged at him, not knowing what to say.

"So basically, what can she do? You have that court order, don't you? The one that says she can't just take them without a judge's permission?" Abby commented.

"Yeah, but if she can prove that she's clean, in a stable job and with the girls' biological dad the judge isn't going to let them stay. Especially if I'm here and the rest of their family are in California."

The words hung in the air and I saw Jacob's sharp look and sighed. The thought of leaving had briefly crossed my mind during my fight with Mia but I couldn't do it if I tried.

"You're not thinking…" Emily murmured, looking at me in surprise. I shook my head vigorously.

"The girls don't need LA. The place is like sinking sand. It was good to get them out when I did and to tell the truth I don't think I could live anywhere but La Push anymore." I smiled softly at Jacob as I watched his shoulders relax. "I love it here and the girls love it here."

"There is no way she's clean." Abby muttered. "You don't get over a crystal meth addiction in a few months. It takes years to fully get over something that addictive."

I snorted and nodded in agreement. "Even if Mia is clean, there's no way Jimmy is. I mean, he was in the fucking paper last week with whats-her-face."

"Lynn Monroe." Claire supplied. I nodded and her and sighed again.

"What am I going to do?"

"They're not going to take them from a stable household and place them in the care of two ex drug addicts. Especially if you explain how you came to be their guardian in the first place." Sam assured me. I shook my head in disagreement.

"I don't know." I muttered. I could feel the tears in my eyes again and I silently wondered when the girls had come to mean so much to me. When they first arrived I had felt burdened with them and had wanted nothing more than to get my own life back but now I couldn't imagine life without them. Faye, Amelia, Jacob and I were a family, a happy family that could be torn apart. I couldn't face that. I couldn't picture not having them with us. As I looked at Jacob I knew he felt the same way. He had a look of grief on his face as he bit his lip thoughtfully. He was busy thinking of something and I watched as he reached up to push the hair out of his eyes and I sighed. Last week we had been the happiest people in the world, shopping for Halloween costumes and going to see a crappy Disney film. We had come home and Jacob had tucked the girls into bed as I watched. I needed that routine.

"Lily, you know how much I love you and the girls, right?"

I looked up to see that Jacob had moved from his seat and made his way over to me. He was before me know, kneeling on one knee and looking up at me with those intensely sweet eyes.

"Marry me. Marry me and we'll adopt them."


	22. Husky

I'm sorry! I know i said Sunday but i ended up having to work and today was my first day off in forever! This is another short one but i wanted to get it up. It will get more exciting soon, I promise. Thanks for all the amazing reviews.

"_Marry me. Marry me and we'll adopt them."_

The words rang in my ears as I stared up into Jacob's warm brown eyes, looking for a hint of uncertainty or amusement. He couldn't possible mean that. We hadn't even known each other a year and he was willing to give up the rest of his life for me and two little girls? It was insane. And yet the more I thought about it, the more I could picture it. We already lived in relative domestic bliss and the thought of being able to do that for the next ten or twenty years was comforting. In fact, I found myself smiling as I pictured it.

"Yes."

I had said it before my mind had processed it and I shrieked as Jacob lifted me easily, wrapping his arms tightly around my body and spinning me around the room. I slid my arms around his neck and leaned down and dropped a kiss on his lips. As soon as he sat me down I was wrapped in a hug from both sides as Kim and Abby wrapped their arms around me from either side.

"Congratulations." Abby squealed as she tightened her hold. "I call dibs on bridesmaid."

I laughed as they let go and Emily wrapped her arms around me. She smiled softly at me and I found myself returning the gesture. Once the girls had pulled back, Paul wrapped one arm around my neck and pulled me in for a quick hug before passing me off to Jared and then to Sam. Eventually I found myself standing next to Jacob again and I smiled up at him. His arm slipped around me again and I leant against his firm chest, sighing softly.

"Come on, let's go get the girls and go home." He murmured. I nodded and waved goodbye before following him towards the playroom.

"Faye, Mia, let's go." I watched with a small smile as the two of them said goodbye to their friends and ran towards us. They led the way out and climbed into the car without a word to me or Jacob, chatting happily with each other. It was as if nothing had happened earlier and I didn't know whether I should be worried or relieved.

"Can we have pizza for dinner?" Mia asked softly as Jacob smoothly pulled the car into the driveway.

"Sure sweetie." I told her. I unlocked the door and held it open for them, exchanging wary looks with Jacob as he followed me in. His warm hand on my back was a small comfort as I followed them into the living room. They were curled against one another, in the corner of the sofa, flicking through the TV in silence.

"Hey, Faye, Mia turn that off for a while. Jacob and I need to talk to you about something."

They flicked the television off and turned to look at me, Mia with a serious look on her face and Faye with a curious one. I sat facing them, on the armchair, and smiled up at Jacob as he sat on the arm of my chair, his hand rubbing soft circles against my back.

"Is this about mommy being back?" Mia asked softly. Her eyes were nervous as she gazed at me and I realised for the first time how much this whole thing had affected her. She hadn't been old enough to realise exactly what was happening around her but she had realised something was wrong.

"Yeah, honey, it is." I softened my voice as much as possible as I looked at them.

"Is she going to make us go back with her?" Faye asked, her bottom lip trembling. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. They didn't want to go back with Mia. I had been slightly afraid that no matter what I did, they wouldn't want to stay with me and Jacob.

"She's going to try. But we're going to try and stop her." Jacob answered Faye. Her wide eyes shifted from my face to his and she smiled slightly.

"I want to stay with you and Jacob." Mia told me. "I like mommy visiting but I want to stay here with you and Jacob and Maria and Jody and Haley and everyone."

"Me too!" Faye nodded her agreement. Jacob's hold tightened on me and I smiled up at him in relief, my eyes filling with tears.

"We're not going to let you go without a fight." I promised them. "Now, we need to know what you guys think about me and Jacob adopting you."

There was silence for a few seconds before Faye giggled.

"What's that mean?"

"It means that we'd be your new mommy and daddy, sort of." I told them quickly. "You'd live with us and it would be like now, except you mom wouldn't be able to take you away from us."

They looked contemplative for a few minutes before Faye nodded and Mia slowly followed suit. I let out a long breath and smiled up at Jacob.

"Well, now that that's settled, why don't you two go and get washed and changed and I'll order pizza." I told them with a bright smile. They smiled and ran towards their room, Faye laughing loudly as Mia spoke in a low voice. Jacob chuckled and I realised that his advanced hearing could probably hear what I couldn't. He reached for my hands and pulled me up against him, wrapping his large hands around either side of my waist.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and settled my head into the crook of his neck and sighing. The skin there broke out in small goose bumps and I smiled, reaching up and letting my tongue flick against the small patch of skin. His hands tightened on my hips and I stepped as close as possible. The thought of marrying him hit me suddenly and I wanted him more than ever. I dragged my lips across his collarbone as he stood still, his breaths ragged and short. He didn't move as I gazed up at his face, a small smirk on my lips as I slid my hands under his black shirt, dragging my nails softly across the smooth, hard contours of his stomach. He hissed and lifted me by the hips so that my face was even with his, his lips capturing mine in a mind blowing kiss. One of his hands remained on my hip and the other slid around to my back, slipping effortlessly under my shirt and rubbing the skin there softly. His lips moved over mine slowly and carefully but I could feel the fire under the kiss. He walked me towards the door and I was surprised when he pressed me against the wall, his hard body holding me there as my fingers slid into his hair and pulled his face closer. His hands ran down my sides slowly, just grazing the side of my breasts and he moved his hips against mine slowly and purposefully, causing me to pull my lips away from him and gasp out loud at the sensation. He didn't pause his assault, moving his lips to my neck and blowing hot air against the cold skin.

"I want you so bad." He muttered against my skin, his voice deep and husky and mind-blowingly male.

"Oh my God." I muttered as he ran his hands across my stomach and down to my ass, hitching me up against him. "Oh God, we have to stop."

"Don't want to." He growled against my collarbone. His tongue was lazily tracing the figure eight against the skin and I felt my eyes droop. As long as he didn't stop doing what he was doing, I didn't care about stopping. Except the kids would be down any minute and I had yet to order diner. Fuck. I managed to pull myself back and ignore his small whine, using my hands to push him away. He sat me down on the ground carefully and smirked at me, his eyes darker than usual and hooded with lust. I took a step back and a deep breath before chuckling.

"Wow."

"Yeah." He agreed, swooping down for a soft, chaste kiss. He smiled at me with such tenderness that I wrapped my arms around his again, burying my face in his neck.

"Blow on my neck again and I won't be able to stop myself." He warned me with a chuckle. I smiled and tightened my hold as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you said yes." He told me softly "I don't know what I would have done if you had said no."

"I couldn't have said no if I tried." I chuckled. "I thought you were crazy for a second and then I realised something."

"What's that?"

"If you love me half as much as I love you then we should be married." I told him simply. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you more than you could comprehend. There aren't words."

"Yeah." I sighed, smiling in content. Things were looking up.


	23. Control

As always the characters you recognise from the book don't belong to me. Neither does the song. It belongs to Simon and Garfunkel.

When you're weary, feeling small,  
When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all;  
I'm on your side. When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found,  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

I sat next to Lily on the small booth in the coffee shop in Port Angeles and listened as she sang along softly to the old jukebox in the corner. We were waiting on Mia meeting us to discuss the option of adoption with her. She had, reluctantly, agreed to meet us and she was already fifteen minutes late. I watched as Lily nervously tapped her fingers against the plastic table top and sighed. I wanted to kill Mia for making Lily feel like this; nervous and scared and uncertain of herself.

The door of the café banged open and Mia strode inside, a wildly nervous look on her face as she looked around for us.

"Clean my ass." Lily muttered darkly beside me. Mia spotted us and almost sprinted across the shop, sliding clumsily into the booth, facing us.

"Lily, Lily you have to run. They followed me. Oh I'm such a fucking idiot." She babbled and I noticed how out of control her eyes were, how pale her skin was. She was skinny, sickeningly so, and there were deep shadows under her eyes and I recognised the start of a black eye. She looked over her shoulder and shuddered as Lily stared at her, a mixture of anger, shock and fear on her face. I placed my hand over hers, smiling briefly at the contrast between my dark skin and her pale skin before turning to her friend.

"Who's here?"

"Matt and his thugs. Oh God, Lily, I didn't really want to take them back with me but Jimmy suggested it and it sounded so good, the four of us as a little family and I was clean, I swear I was, but then Jimmy shows up with Matt and some really amazing Chile coke and fuck… shit, they don't know where I am but they're here for you, Lily. I don't know if they want the girls but they want you. Matt wants you."

"Who the fuck is Matt?" I growled in her direction. She jumped back slightly, staring at me wide eyed and in fear and I growled again to get an answer.

"He was the dealer that was after me and Faye and Mia. Now he's after Lily. He thinks you've got 'spunk'. Jimmy says he's been obsessed with finding you since you left LA. He wants to break you."

"You stupid bitch, you led him right to me!" Lily hissed, her face completely devoid of all colour. "I just settled down and I was getting married and now you've dumped this on me?"

"I'm sorry… so sorry." Mia muttered, closing her eyes and shaking her head violently. I saw Lily glare and her and I slid an arm around her.

"You were getting married?" I asked her, trying not to show how hurt I was. She was only marrying me so we could adopt the kids.

"I can't bring you into this, Jacob." She murmured, tears filling those beautiful eyes. "I have to go."

"No." I growled violently. She stared at me in shock before realisation dawned on her face.

"Jacob, you can't." She muttered. "You could expose the entire… group."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Mia muttered. Lily glared at her and she shut up instantly. I sighed and ran my fingers through her dark hair.

"I love you. I love you and I love Mia and Faye and I protect the people I love." I told her. "So any thought of leaving had better be gone from your mind. Now come on, I'm taking you to Sam's."

"Wait, what about my kids?" Mia asked, looking at us frantically.

"They're in school."

"School?" She looked so confused that I wanted to laugh bitterly but I held myself back as Lily sighed.

"Yeah, Mia, school. Where kids are supposed to be at this time."

"Oh." She looked at us suddenly, her eyes alert and lucid. "Do they like it here?"

"Yeah, they do. They have friends and they have normal lives and they love it." Lily told her gently. I looked at her in surprise to see her looking down at her friend with a tenderness reserved only for Amelia, Faye and me and I suddenly realised that no matter what she did, Mia was still the best friend that Lily had grown up with.

"We want to adopt them, Mia. Me and Jacob are getting married and we want to be their legal parents. And they want us to as well."

The words hung in the air before Mia nodded slowly.

"I'll get my lawyers to draw up the papers when I get back to LA. You're they're legal guardian anyway, it shouldn't take much." She was silent for a few minutes. "I have to get back to the hotel before they realise where I've went."

"Okay. Take care, Mia." Lily hugged her and as she pulled back I saw tears in both of their eyes.

"You too Lily. Take care of yourself and take of my little girls."

She turned and exited the shop quickly, her head down against the wind as she moved along the street rapidly. Lily sighed and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Let's go to Sam's." I told her.

I called Sam in the car and by the time we got there the entire pack, with the exception of Leah, Brady and Embry, were inside. Abby, Kim and Emily were in the kitchen, drinking coffee around the table when we strode inside. Lily's eyes were red rimmed from the crying she had done in the car on the way over, and her face was pale and blotchy. The three women stopped talking immediately and Abby approached her, wrapping her arms around her quickly. I watched as Lily broke down fully and sobbed into her shoulder as Abby whispered something so low that even I couldn't hear it.

"Jacob."

I followed Sam's voice into the sitting room and began to pace as soon as I was out of sight of Lily. I hadn't wanted to scare her anymore than she already was but the rage flowing through my veins was going to break loose soon and I'd rather she didn't have to see me like that.

"I'm going to kill them Sam. I am going to go and find them and rip them limb from limb and then I'm going to rip their limbs into even smaller bits and grind their fucking bones to powder and make them snort it."

"How can they snort it if they're in pieces?" Collin asked in confusion. I growled at him and he shrank back slightly, angering me further. I wanted to hit something. I needed to hit something and right now my ideal punching bag would be Matt.

"Easy, Jacob." Sam soothed me, pushing me into a chair beside him. He looked at me and sighed. "What's going on? Who is this guy?"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I had never told the guys about Lily's reasons for leaving LA but I knew I had to now if I wanted their help.

"You know Lily's friend Mia is the mother of Faye and Mia, right?" They all nodded in affirmation. "Well, the girls' dad Jimmy got her hooked on drugs and she became a complete addict. Lily said she tried everything that was going and by the time the girls' were growing up she had lost her job and Jimmy split. Mia got further and further into drugs and into debt and eventually she owed a lot of money to the type of people you don't want to owe a lot of money to. That's who this guy is. He's some big time dealer from LA who wanted to teach Mia a lesson by going through Amelia and Faye." I heard the curses and saw the angry looks on Paul, Jared and Sam's faces and I knew they were picturing something like that happening to their own little girls. "That's why Mia gave the two of them to Lily and asked her to hide them. She was going to but one night… one night she went back to her apartment to get some stuff and these guys were there and they hurt her." I broke off and growled, noticing that my hands were shaking. "They fucking hurt her and I'm going to kill them for it."

"Calm down, you don't want to loose control." Sam ordered. I bit my lip and tried to relax but every time I tried I pictured Lily's scared face from earlier and the scared looks she used to have. I remembered how she shook at night when I first started sleeping over. I remembered the crippling fear in her eyes when she told me the story.

"Lily's neighbour heard them and he scared them away but one of them, the dealer, seems to have a bit of a fascination with her. Thinks she has 'spunk'." I spat out the word in the same tone that Mia had used. "Now he's in Port Angeles with Mia, feeding her coke and waiting on her to tell him where they're staying. I don't think she has yet but its only a matter of time."

I was shaking harder as I finished and I barely noticed when Sam and Jared pushed me through the small house, past Lily in the kitchen and out the door to the yard. I growled and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. I heard the door opening and heard Sam order Lily to stay back. I growled again and I turned and saw her tear streaked face. That was what broke my control; the control I had spent almost ten years perfecting. I noticed the low, piercing sound that came from my throat as the fur burst through my pores and I was suddenly on four legs, seeing Lily through my enhanced eyes. I saw the way her mouth dropped as she stared at me, the way her eyes widened briefly. I watched her hand shaking as she stepped past Sam towards me and I watched as Jared grabbed her around the waist to stop her approach. I growled viciously at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Jacob." He replied. Lily sighed and slipped out of his arms quickly. He cursed and moved to grab her again but I stepped between them, growling at him again. He rolled his eyes.

"This isn't a game, Jake, you could hurt her."

The words made me whimper and I made a move to leave her but her soft, cold hands in my fur stopped me. I wouldn't hurt her like this, I knew. I was more in control as a wolf than I ever was as a human and I let out a content purr as she continued to stroke my face and down my elongated nose.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" She smiled suddenly. "Good doggie."

I growled and she yelped with laughter as I suddenly pushed her onto the ground, holding her down with one paw. I growled playfully at her, leaning down and running my wet tongue across her face.

"Oh God that's so gross." She laughed. Her laughter calmed me and I moved back, phasing back instantly and smiling at her. Her laughter died as she looked me over, her eyes closing and a blush forming on her face as she stayed on her spot on the ground.

"Jesus, Jacob, put on some clothes." She groaned. I laughed and accepted the shorts that Sam threw at me. He, Jared ad Emily were the only ones outside with us now and I smirked as Sam used one hand to cover Emily's eyes.

"Come on," I said softly, holding my hand down to help her up. She smiled at me, her eyes soft as she gazed up at me.

"You scared me." She admitted softly. "I thought there was something wrong… that something had happened."

"I'm sorry baby." I murmured, pulling her into my chest and resting my cheek on her head. "I never meant to scare you. Its just… thinking of them hurting you makes me so angry. I want to kill them."

Her eyes widened briefly before I felt her physically relax under my hands.

"I know. And that's the only reason I'm not totally freaking out right now. Because you're here and I know I'm safe with you."

Author's Note:

Okay, i was having a discussion with my friend about who we picture Jacob as in this fic. She says she can picture Taylor Lautner but i think he looks too young for this fic so i have, from the beginning, pictured Steven Strait. Let me know who you guys picture? Thanks!


	24. News

The long awaited chapter! Again, i apologise for the delay. I hate leaving you guys for so long so i'm going to try and update again tonight or tomorrow. PLease read and review (even if i don't deserve it)

It had been a month. A month with no word from Mia or Jimmy or Matt and his thugs but I still couldn't relax. I was planning a wedding, trying to live as normal a life as possible for the girls while worrying that either Matt was going to find me and kill me or Jacob was going to find Matt, kill him and be put in jail for life. I was constantly on edge and I knew Jacob was tense because of it. Every time he came in with a bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine I wanted to relax and let him pamper me but I couldn't. I was too stressed.

I sighed and slid my feet into my slippers to make my way outside to pick up the newspaper. The girls had finished school for Christmas yesterday and had spent the night over in Abby's with the rest of the kids. We had started to swap them every Friday night. I had them last week and the sound of shrill, child like laughter from upstairs had made me calmer than I thought possible recently. Jacob had been out the night before, patrolling but I knew he had been close to the house. I had heard his howls close by and smiled at the thought of him reassuring me. I lifted the slightly soggy paper from the grass and rushed back inside, closing the door firmly behind me. I had the heating cranked but I was so cold I wasn't sure it was making a difference. I threw the paper on the kitchen table and headed back upstairs for a shower. I was behind on work again and needed to get some emails answered today before I got completely immersed in the holidays. The sound of the door opening and closing made me jump and I whirled on the stairs, barely catching my balance on the rail. Jacob looked up at me, his hair damp and his black wife beater clinging to his dark skin.

"Hey baby. I didn't mean to scare you." I sighed and relaxed simultaneously at the sound of his husky voice and he took the stairs two at a time until he was standing in front of me.

"You okay?" He asked softly. I gave him a strained smile and nodded.

"Was just about to take a shower." I told him as he followed me up the stairs. He chuckled and placed a hand possessively on my stomach, pulling me back against him with ease.

"Want some company?" He murmured against my ear. I shuddered at the implied tone of his voice and my eyes drifted shut as his lips kissed a hot trail down the side of my neck. His hands played with the hem of my shirt for a few minutes before he slid it up and over my head, turning me in his arms. I gazed up at him with darkened eyes, my stomach doing summersaults as his fingers traced lightly over the skin there. I gasped out loud as his fingers trailed lazily across my hipbone, and then bit back a moan as he swivelled his hips against mine. He was overloading my senses being so close. I could hear his ragged breath in my ear and I could smell him, that rich, woodsy scent that was Jacob. All I could feel was his fingers on my skin and his lips on my skin and the feel of his hard, lean body against mine and I felt my knees buckle slightly. He caught me easily; almost lazily, and shot me a triumphant smirk. He walked us backwards, his large hands on my waist the whole way, until the back of my knees hit the bed. Instead of letting me fall, he slid his hands around to the back of my thighs, settling himself between my legs as he lay us both down. His lips never ceased their assault on my neck and collarbone and I began to feel like I was heating up from the inside. Nothing in the world had ever felt as good as Jacob's lips against that small spot behind my ear. His hands slid slowly up my legs, pushing the silky material of my pyjama bottoms up in their wake.

"Want you." He muttered against my skin. He moved his lips slowly downward, pressing open mouthed kisses to the skin of my chest and then to my stomach. I groaned out loud at the sensation and felt his satisfied smile.

"Jacob!"

I groaned as Jacob tensed, slowly pulling himself off me and leaning on his elbows above me, his eyes closed as if in pain.

"Damnit." He growled. He pulled himself up and moved to the door, opening it slightly.

"What?"

"Get down here." Sam's voice was soft but commanding and Jacob groaned again, resting his head against the door.

"One of these days…"

I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair, nodding slightly in agreement. I watched him stride out of the room and towards the stairs before sighing and heading for the bathroom.

The water was cooler than I liked it but under the circumstances I decided not to turn it up. Some cooling down would do me good after that little interlude. I had decided a while ago that being alone with Jacob was bad for my mental health but damn his hands felt good on my skin. And the way his lips trailed a pattern on the skin of my neck… the way his teeth bit and scraped and the way his tongue acted like a salve to the sting.

"Fuck me." I muttered, climbing out of the shower with a shiver. Somehow, I felt dirtier now than I had when I climbed in. I dressed quickly, pulling my wet hair into a clip and skipped towards the stairs. Yes, I skipped. A make out session that hot with Jacob Black was enough to make a girl happy for at least a few hours.

The happiness drained out of me the minute I walked into the living room and met Jacob's dark eyes.

"Oh God, what?" I muttered. "What now?"

"Baby, calm down." Jacob's voice had taken on that soothing tone, the one I knew was reserved for me, and he stepped closer, reaching on hand out to wrap around mine. "Sam came over to give us the paper."

"What?"

"Look at the fourth page." Sam murmured softly, holding a slightly damp newspaper out to me. I watched as my trembling hand reached towards it. Sitting on the chair nearest to me, I spread the newspaper out across the coffee table and flipped to the page.

"Oh my God." I breathed, tears springing to my eyes automatically. There was a picture of Mia underneath a headline about the famous soap actress being found dead in a hotel in Seattle. "Heroine overdose."

I stared at the picture, not hearing Jacob's voice as he called my name or the deep rumble of Sam's voice as he asked questions about her. It was a picture of her looking much younger, much happier than she had been in years. She was just out of college, at the start of her career, and her eyes were bright and happy as they stared out at me from the black and white page. Her smile was wide and showed her teeth and her face was full and healthy, a far cry from the emaciated woman who had sat across from me in the café only a month ago. I felt the tears stream down my face but made no move to wipe them away. I couldn't believe that she was dead. Even with everything that had happened with Mia and the dealers and the kids, I had always secretly hoped that she would get help and I would get my best friend back. The thought had always been in the back of my mind even though I had never consciously acknowledged it. And now that she was dead, there was no chance of it happening. I felt Jacob sit down beside me and wrap an arm around my shoulder and I leant against him, burying my tear streaked face into his shoulder.

"Lily, do you think she could have done it?"

Sam's innocent question made the tears stream faster and I sobbed loudly. The thought that someone else had overdosed her hadn't occurred to me. But the more Sam spoke, the more sense it made. Mia was an addict, no doubt about it, but she still loved life. And she had said at the café that Jimmy and Matt had been plying her with drugs. It wouldn't take much to push her over the edge.

"I don't know." I finally muttered as Jacob's hands rubbed comforting circles on my back. I pulled away from him slightly and stood, feeling my stomach churning. I rushed towards the stairs, making it to the bathroom in time to empty my stomach. I vaguely heard Jacob's footsteps as he rushed up behind me and I groaned as I leant my head against the cold porcelain.

"They're coming for me." I whispered, keeping my eyes closed and trying not to throw up again. "I can feel it."

"They can come all they want. They're not getting past us." There was an edge to Jacob's voice and I shivered slightly. Sam had come up behind him and I felt his reassuring hand on my shoulder briefly.

"Lily, we're not going to let anything happen to you or the girls, okay? I need you to trust us." His voice was soft but I could hear the promise underneath it.

"I'm sorry." I apologised. "I just never thought she would die, you know. I always hoped…"

"I know baby." Jacob soothed me. I fell against him and sobbed openly against his chest. My best friend was dead and the guys who had killed her were gunning for me. My life had been perfect for such a short period that I had allowed myself to believe I had left all this shit back in LA. How wrong could I be?


	25. Visit

As always, thanks for the reviews. I love you all and here is the next chapter.

The moon shone into the dark bedroom, lighting a path from the window to the bed and illuminating Lily's pale skin. She lay sleeping, knocked out from the drugs Abby had slipped into her coffee. Her face was peaceful and her breathing was even but even that could not reassure me that she was okay. I was worried about her. We had found out about Mia less than three days ago and the phone calls had started the day after, threatening messages in a voice that Lily swore was that asshole drug dealer, messages about how he was going to enjoy playing with her, breaking her. I was going to enjoy breaking him. My skin practically itched with the need to shift, to bury my canine sharp teeth into his flesh and hear him beg for mercy. But first, I was going to talk to him. Sam insisted we try to do this peacefully, before we resorted to violence. Hypocrite. If it were Emily being threatened, there would be no question of talking. A knock on the bedroom door pulled my attention away from Lily and I watched in silence as Abby stepped inside, ready to take my place at her side and watch over her until it was done.

"The boys are outside." She whispered, slipping her heavy pea coat off her shoulders and throwing it onto the oversized arm chair in the corner. I nodded silently at her and slipped off the bed, leaning over and pressing my lips softly to Lily's collarbone. I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, and pulled away, sharing a quick glance with Abby. I made it outside quickly, shedding my shirt as I went. A lone howl from my left caught my attention and I finished stripping and shifted quickly. As soon as my four paws hit the ground I let out an angry howl, pounding towards the rest of my pack. We moved as one through the woods, thinking of nothing but the feel of the wind in our fur and the firm ground beneath us. Eventually we reached the road and one by one, we shifted back. Leah sat in a van on the road, tapping her nails against the side as she watched us with appraising eyes. I dressed quickly, climbing into the front of the van and sending Leah a glance. She nodded once at me and as soon as the others were inside, pressed her foot on the accelerator and we began speeding down the empty highway.

"So what's the plan?" Quil asked from the backseat. I looked at Sam in the rearview mirror and scowled slightly. He frowned in response before turning his attention to Quil.

"Jacob, Jared and me will go in first, try to talk to them. If that doesn't work Jacob can swing a few times. If that doesn't work, we lead them outside… and you guys scare them. A little." Sam's voice was stern and I frowned. I'd rather have gotten them inside a small room and beat them until they begged for forgiveness.

"How do we know if it's worked?"

"The emails, the phone calls, the gifts. It all stops." I muttered. "If it doesn't, I will hunt them down."

"If it doesn't, I give you full permission to." Sam retorted. I sighed. The reasonable part of my brain recognised the fact that Sam cared about Lily too, had come to see her as a little sister. He was simply worried about exposing the pack to prying eyes. The last thing we needed was a bunch of hunters running through the woods with guns looking for us.

"We're almost in Port Angeles. Where'd you say they were staying?" Leah asked me.

"Sunset House, it's a private building on the outskirts on the other side of the city. Its surrounded by wooded area so we should be safe to phase." Jared replied for me.

"Okay, let's go over this. Leah, you stay in the van and keep it running. If anything goes wrong, you guys get straight back here and get out of the way. Jake and I will go in, try to talk to them. Be ready and waiting, just in case."

A quick nod from everyone and the van fell silent once more as I gazed anxiously out the wind shield, waiting for the first glimpse of the house. I caught my breath as it finally came into view. It was almost over. Weeks of tense waiting, of having my soul mate jump there was a noise, of wanting to rip something apart in order to make myself feel better, had come to an end.

I stood next to Sam, my shoulders and arms tensed for a fight as we waited on someone to reply to our loud knocks. Someone was shuffling around inside but we had been waiting for a little under five minutes on an answer and the suspense was beginning to rub against my already frayed nerves. As much as I wanted to rip Matt and his friends apart, I wanted to do it quickly and get it over with so that I could go home and crawl into bed beside Lily and assure her with kisses and light touches and whispers that it was over. She was safe and she could relax. We could adopt Mia and Faye and finally begin our lives as a family, with nothing in the way.

"Who the hell are you?"

I turned my attention to the tall, blonde man who stood in front of me. He held the door open with his arm, using his body to block our entrance.

"What are you, deaf? I said who the hell are you?"

"We're friends of Lily's." Sam spoke calmly. I forced myself to be quiet as I casually looked the man over. He was taller than Lily by a few inches and he was well built. Too well built for a woman her size to have any chance against.

"Lily who?" The smirk on his face gives away the fact that he knows exactly who we're talking about and my fist clenches involuntarily. "Oh yeah, Lily from LA. Mia's Lily. The little girl who's been giving me the run around for the past few months. Playing hard to get. Friends of hers, huh? She send you here for something? A few steroids maybe?"

He cast a disparaging look over the two of us and I felt my eyes narrow in his direction.

"No. She doesn't know we're here." Sam retorted coldly.

"Yeah? Then why the fuck are you here?"

"To make sure you stay the hell away from her." I growled in his direction. His attentions shifts briefly from Sam to me and then back again, a mocking smile on his face.

"You're kidding right? You think two punks from some small ass town in nowhere USA are gonna scare me into giving up what I want? I don't think so."

He makes to close the door and I watched the shock that runs through his eyes as my hand slams it open again. He barely took a step back, his eyes narrowing as they look over me again, obviously wondering if he could take me. He obviously decides that he can because he glances back up at my face, a cocky smile on his face.

"So, which one of you is fucking her? Is she as good as I imagine she'd be? All that self righteous passion… damn girl must be a freak in the bedroom."

He laughed as Sam grabbed me back, pushing my roughly behind him with a command to stay calm.

"Look, you stay away from her."

"Or what? You see, I always get what I want. And I want Lily. Have since the night her damn neighbour interrupted me before I got to have my fun with her. And now, I'm so close to finding out where she is and when I do…"

He licked his lips slowly, his eyes dark and dangerous.

"Oh, I'm going to break her."

This time Sam couldn't hold me back as I pounced, my fists knocking against his head time and time again, watching as the blood began to trickle from a cut I had re-opened on his cheek.  
"Jacob, calm down." Sam pulled me roughly off him, scowling at me as Matt made a painful groaning noise in the back of his throat, his legs curling up against himself. "What the hell Jake?"

"Oh come on, Sam! If he was talking about Emily like that he wouldn't be breathing right now. He's lucky I held back." I growled and aimed a hard kick at his stomach. He groaned and rolled to the other side of the room, out of my reach.

"Are you going to stay away from Lily?" Sam asked softly, his voice cold as he leant down towards him.

"Fuck… yeah, dude, whatever." I heard him mutter. I stared at him for a few seconds as Sam strode towards the door.

"Let's go Jake."

"I'm coming." I assured him, narrowing my eyes at Matt. Sam sighed and stepped outside as I inched closer to the blonde on the floor. I kneeled next to him, lifting his head by the hair and placing yanking on it, exposing his throat. Snarling slightly I let his head fall, smiling as I heard the crack of it hitting the hard floor.

"You even think about coming near her and I will rip you to shreds. With my bare hands. And then I'll feed you to the wolves." I growled.

He groaned and covered his stomach with his arm as I stood and walked away, making sure to slam the door behind me. I could see the pack standing around the van a few minutes walk away and I strolled, whistling under my breath. I had taken care of him, like I'd promised Lily, and we could finally be happy together.

The drive back to La Push was filled with playful insults and pointed comments and by the time Leah pulled into the drive way I was in a far better mood. I unlocked the door and headed for the stairs, Paul following behind me carefully. Pushing open the bedroom door, we exchanged small grins. Abby was curled up in the chair, her face peaceful as she slept and Lily was in almost the exact position I had left her, still dead to the world. I watched as Paul lifted Abby carefully, balancing her in his arms as he descended the stairs.

"Night."

"Yeah, good night Jake." He grinned at me as I closed and locked the door behind him. As soon as I was back inside our room I stripped out of my clothes, climbing into the bed behind Lily and pulled her against my chest. She came willingly, her arms slipping around my waist and her head settling happily against my shoulder. She sighed in her sleep and I smiled at the relaxed sound, running my hands through her dark hair and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's over, baby. I took care of it." I murmured in her ear, knowing she couldn't hear me but wanting to assure her anyway. "You're okay now."

The way she smiled against my skin was all the answer I needed.


	26. The Funeral

I am well aware of how much I suck. I am so sorry for the wait.

"You okay?"

I turned away from the small plane window and smiled reassuringly at Jacob as he stared down at me, worry written across his handsome face. Mia and Faye lay across their first class seats, hands clasped beneath the thick blanket I had requested for them. It was the first time in over a week I had seen them sleeping peacefully. We were flying back from Los Angeles where we had spent four days with my mom, dad and sister trying to sort out the adoption papers that Mia had posted to her mom two days before she had died.

"I'll be fine once we get back to normal. I just want to get home, decorate the house and give the kids one hell of a Christmas to make up for all the shit they've been through this past year."

Jacob wrapped an arm around my shoulder and dropped a soft kiss on my forehead and I leant against him, sighing softly. My stay in Los Angeles and the funeral had been a lot harder than I expected it to be. My mom and dad and sister were so angry with me for disappearing and I could tell them why because it would drag up so many awkward questions about the drug dealers and Mia and I couldn't face it. Even though Jacob and Sam and the rest of the boys had assured me that everything had been taken care of and that none of those guys would be near me again, I still couldn't stomach the thought of telling anyone else about it. Then Mia's mom's reaction at the funeral. I blinked back tears as I thought about the angry look on her face as she stared at me and Jacob.

"_Lily, I should probably warn you that Mia's mom is searching for someone to blame and the last I heard, she was gunning for you. Telling her that you want to adopt the kids probably isn't the best idea right now."_

_I slid my black tights over my legs and tried to ignore my sister's annoyed voice. She had been huffing with me ever since we had landed and I called to tell them I was home for the funeral. Without being invited, she had shown up at the apartment I still owned this morning to help me get the girls ready and had been nothing but negative towards me and nasty towards Jacob the entire time. I had a suspicion that my parents were blaming Jacob on my disappearing act. My dad had been downright rude towards him and my mother had been nothing more than coldly polite. Jacob had taken it in his stride, ignoring the pointed remarks and dirty looks and behaving like a perfect gentleman, no matter what was said to him. I pulled my black dress over my head and ran my fingers through my hair as I ignored my sister. She sighed and left the room, muttering under her breath. I was suddenly struck by how much I had lost when Mia had become an addict. She had always been the sister I had wanted. Growing up we were closer than Amanda and I had ever been and I had always needed that companionship. When we separated for college, we spoke every day and visited each other all the time. But then she started working as an actress and things started changing. We still saw each other and called each other a lot but the closeness slowly started to disappear. She didn't confide in me anymore, and thinking back that probably should have been the warning sign. Mia was the type of girl who could never keep quiet about anything so when she started keeping secrets from me I should have known it would be the start of something bad. _

"_You ready to go?"_

_Jacob took my hand in his and I was thankful for the heat as we walked through the house and out to the car. The kids sat silently beside Amanda, looking angelic in their black dresses and tights. They had been to see Mia's mom and dad once since we got back to LA and had come home saying they didn't want to go back. They wouldn't say why, but I had my suspicions. _

_The simple church Mia had belonged to her entire life loomed before me as I stood between Amelia and Faye, squeezing their hands in each of mine. I could feel the stares on my back as I strode through the doorway, Jacob close behind beside Amanda. I could hear the whispers of gossip, about Mia's missing friend and daughters suddenly showing up again. I could practically feel the ill content towards me. I sat in a pew near the front, steadfastly ignoring the looks and whispers and wrapped an arm around each of the girls, allowing them to lean on me._

"_Lily, how nice to see you again." _

_I turned in my seat and shot a strained smile at Mia's mom. Her blonde hair was perfectly combed into a neat bun and she had a pair of large black sunglasses covering her icy blue eyes. _

"_Hello Macy." I replied calmly. This was Mia's funeral and the last thing I wanted to do was cause a huge scene. Macy and Joe had always blamed me slightly for Mia's drug addiction. I had given her pot in high school and in their eyes that one act of drug taking is what made her spiral out of control. _

"_I received some interesting paper work from Mia a few days before she died concerning the girls. I don't think you adopting them would be the best idea."_

_I rolled my eyes briefly before turning to face Macy fully. _

"_Macy, this is your daughter's funeral. Maybe we could meet up later this week to discuss this."_

"_There is nothing to discuss. You snuck out of Los Angeles with my grandchildren over half a year ago and no one had heard anything about you or them until Mia sent me those adoption papers. How did you convince her to sign them? Those kids were her life."_

"_No, Macy, Mia and Faye haven't been Mia's life in a long time. You want to know why I have them? Why she agreed to let me adopt them? Because a little over half a year ago she came to me in hysterics, telling me that some drug dealer was after her and the kids and that she needed me to get them out of town for a while. So I did. Because your daughter was my best friend and I loved her and I love my godchildren and I will be adopting them. Mia signed the papers and I've already applied. I'm sorry for your loss but there isn't much you can do about it now." I felt the anger slowly leaving my system as my brain registered the loud whispers and gasps around the church. I closed my eyes against the embarrassment and sighed. I had just lost it in a church, at my best friends funeral. _

"_You'll be hearing from my lawyer." Macy sniped at me before turning in her heels and sauntering down the aisle, making sure she sniffled loudly and dabbed her eyes with her pristine white handkerchief. _

Jacob yawned loudly as the plane began its descent into Port Angeles and I began to gather out belongings. The adoption papers, signed, were in my bag in an envelope, ready to be posted as soon as we landed. It had taken hours of shouting and arguing with Macy and Joe to get them to agree to us adopting the kids and I had spent sleepless nights assuring Mia and Faye that they wouldn't be staying in LA with their grandparents. I was ready to get home, fall into bed and sleep for at least two days, preferably curled up against Jacob's warm body. It was less than two weeks to Christmas and I had barely started getting the kids gifts in.

"This is us." Jacob murmured as the plane slowed to a stop. He easily lifted the two girls into his arms as I slung my bag over my shoulder, throwing my coat over my arms and following him down the metal steps.

"Everything's going to be fine." Jacob murmured as we walked through the airport towards baggage claim. Claire was picking us up and the sight of her familiar, happy face was enough to make the tears well up in my eyes again. She reached out to hug me tightly and I returned the embrace happily.

"Welcome home."


	27. Oh Christmas Tree

This chapter is pretty much pure fluff because i think Lily and Jake deserve some fluff!

"Easy, easy… a little to the left. No, Jake, the other left."

I growled under my breath a little and shifted slightly to the left, the Christmas tree balanced precariously in my hands. Amelia and Faye were behind me, gushing happily about how pretty the tree was going to look when they were finished decorating it.

"That's it! Perfect." Lily's happy, relaxed voice made the nightmare trip to the tree lot worth every second and I shot her a happy grin as she spun around to face me, throwing her arms around my shoulder. She had left to go shopping with Abby this morning and I hadn't seen her since then.

"Missed you." I murmured against the soft skin of her shoulder as I lifted her off her feet slightly. She shivered against me and I smiled, kissing her shoulder tenderly before putting her down. She beamed at me, her green eyes sparkling more than they had in months.

"I love Christmas." She murmured to me as she spun to face the tree again, her smaller body fitting perfectly against the front of mine as she leant back slightly. I wrapped my arm around her stomach and sighed happily. The nightmare with Mia and the adoption was over and we could finally concentrate on ourselves and the kids and Christmas. We wouldn't actually know about the adoption until the new year but Lily's lawyer assured us that it was almost a done deal now that Mia's mom and dad were out of the picture.

"Can we decorate it now?" Faye asked happily as she pulled strings of lights out of one of the big cardboard boxes that were littered around the place.

"No. Now you two are going to go and have a bath while I make us some pasta and then we're going to eat and when Billy and Sue come over, then we can start to decorate. Okay?" Lily looked at the two of them sternly and they scowled in response, matching adorably stubborn looks on their faces. Lily pointed one finger towards the stairs and they groaned as they ran up them.

"You smell good." I murmured against her mouth as she stood on her tiptoes to reach my lips. And she did She smelled like Christmas… I could smell cinnamon and spice and a hint of something I couldn't recognise but it was enough to make me lift her against me and press her slim body between mine and the wall, my hands wandering down her sides and up under her shirt. Her skin was cool to touch and as soft as always. She moisturised every night and it showed. She breathed slightly against my lips as my fingers ran over her sensitive ribs and I chuckled as her hips involuntarily moved against mine as my palms slid over the lacy material of her bra. Her little gasp of delight as my hands began their journey backwards made me smile again and I tightened my grip, wanting to pull her closer and closer to me. Her head fell back against the wall and as I latched my lips and teeth onto the silky skin of her neck, I knew there was nothing else in the world I'd rather be doing. She purring sound that she made in the back of her throat as I nibbled on her earlobe was the single most important sound in my world and nothing could compare to the way her fingers locked together in my hair, the grip tight then loose as she groaned and moved against me.

_Ring Ring…_

"Jesus Christ you have got to be kidding me." She groaned, her eyes closing as we stood against the wall, her legs wrapped around my hips and her face flushed and warm. I smiled at her as I slowly slid her down against my body, making sure she saw exactly how much I wanted her. I let her catch her breath before pushing her lightly towards the phone as I made my way into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and catch my breath. Lily was my own personal drug. I could never get enough of her and I would do anything for her. I heard her soft laughter in the living room and I gulped down the bottle of water in two swallows before striding outside again. She was leaning against the wall again, an arm across her stomach as she bit her lip, concentrating on whatever the person on the other end was saying to her.

"That sounds great, Billy. I'll tell them. Thanks. Okay… bye. You too." She listened for a few more seconds before laughing happily, her eyes closing and her face relaxed and joyful. I felt myself smiling happily at the scene. Her old jeans were worn and ripped in places and her old Boston Celtics vest was fading and hung off her shoulder a little. She had no make up on and her hair was sticking out of two bright blue chopsticks. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I saw her more vividly in that second than I had ever seen anything as a wolf. It was amazing. I watched as she hung up the phone and turned to face me, the happy smile still on her face. There weren't words to describe how much I loved her.

"Billy and Sue are going to go to over to Leah's tonight. She needs help with something. He said they'll call over tomorrow night to see the tree."

I nodded and continued to stare at her, no doubt with a ridiculous happy smile on my face.

"You okay?" She chuckled. She was used to my sappy smiles and staring and she didn't even blink as she walked past me, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss me lightly on the cheek.

"I'm going to make a start on dinner."

I watched her leave before turning to survey the living room. There were cardboard boxes filled with decorations pilled up everywhere and the normally well kept room was in disarray. The girls shoes were lying under the table, which was covered in various Christmas knick knacks. Billy and I had never been much for Christmas and although Sam and Emily invited me over for Christmas dinner regularly, it was nice to have my own Christmas this year, with my own family. I switched the radio on, leaving it at a low volume and sat on the only unoccupied arm chair, pulling a box of lights towards me and settling in with a sigh. Every so often I caught a waft of the pasta Lily was cooking and my stomach protested its hunger loudly. After untangling three sets of lights I set them neatly across the chair I had been sitting in and stood with a stretch, yawning loudly just as Lily yelled for the girls to come down for dinner. I heard the sound of their feet pounding against the stairs and was out in the hallway just in time to catch Mia as she tripped over her long pyjama bottoms and squealed.

"Careful, princess." I soothed gently, setting her on her feet in the hall. She flashed me a stunning smile and ran after Faye into the kitchen. I followed slowly, taking my usual seat as I watched Lily dishing out the pasta. I took a sip of the milk she had left out for me and wrapped an arm around her wrist as she sat down next to me, lifting the soft arm and kissing it gently. She beamed at me and I was struck once more at how beautiful she looked Throughout the whole ordeal with Mia and the trip to LA and the adoption, she had begun to look tired and weary and I hated seeing her like that Now, she looked so happy and content that her eyes practically sparkled.

"Lily, Faye has a boyfriend." Mia giggled as she chewed her pasta. Her sister shot her a furious look as Lily and I exchanged amused looks. "She has a crush on him because he looks like Quil."

"I do not. You're such a liar." Faye protested.

"I hope so because both of you are far too young to be going out with boys." I told them sternly, receiving a giggle as a response. Lily smiled at me and continued to eat in silence.

"Jacob, can you take us shopping tomorrow?" Mia asked. "We have to get some stuff for Christmas."

"I'm working in the garage until three sweetie, but if Lily can bring you guys over to meet me I'll take you after that."

"Sure, no problem. That will give me time to give the house a good clean and then all we have to do on Christmas Eve is relax and head over to Sam and Emily's for dinner." Lily nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Can we get some Christmas DVDs to watch tomorrow night?" Faye asked.

"Like what?"

"Umm… All I Want For Christmas? And Miracle on 34th Street? And a Muppets Christmas Carol?"

"Sure, you guys can pick them up while you're in town, okay?"

"Alright, let's get started."

I watched Lily as she stood, hands on her hips and head tilted slightly to the side while she surveyed the large Christmas tree. Mia and Faye stood on either side of her, mimicking her body movements and I fought to bit back a chuckle.

"Okay, lights first." Lily announced. "Girls, Jacob and I will put the lights on and then you guys can put the other decorations on."

I moved next to her, gathering up the lights as I went and we stood on either side of the tree, wrapping the twinkling wreaths of light around it.

"It's so pretty!" Mia squealed as she sat down in the chair, Faye following her example and curling up on the chair I had just cleared

"Now for set number two." Lily instructed, wrapping her hand around the thin wire of lights and beginning to wrap them around the tree. Three sets later and the tree was a mass of twinkling white and coloured lights, lighting the room in a pretty glow when I turned the overhead lights off for the girls to see.

"Wow." Faye breathed.

"Yep. Now, these three boxes are the decorations. We don't need them all but you girls can pick what you want to put on, okay? Jacob and I will be here if you need anything else."

Mia and Faye beamed and rushed towards the open boxes as I walked towards the kitchen to get a beer for myself and a glass of wine for Lily.

When I got back into the living room Lily was watching the two girls reach up and giggle as they placed little silver ornaments on the tree. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against my side, handing her the glass of wine and holding my cold beer in my other hand. She rested her head against my shoulder and I decided that this was exactly how I intended to spend the rest of my life.


	28. Twas The Night Before Christmas

Okay, i know its been a while so i need to explain some things. My boss has been sick for the past few weeks and i've been picking up the slack so by the time i get home i crawl into bed and sleep, leaving little time for the fic. Hopefully she'll be back on monday so i'll have more time. Until then, this chapter will have to tide you over! sorry!

Sam and Emily's kitchen was packed tight by the time Jacob and I arrived with the girls on Christmas Eve. Despite the sub zero temperatures and the threat of snow, Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry and Quil all stood in the yard talking and laughing, bottles of beer in one hand and some sort of food in the other. Jacob followed me inside, his hand warm against my hip as he guided me.

"Hey there girls." Emily greeted Mia and Faye. "The others are up in Jody's room watching a DVD. Why don't you head on up?"

The two of them smiled at Emily and then waved at Jacob and me before running for the stairs. Jacob grabbed the bottle of beer and the cheese burger Emily offered him, leaving the plate in her hands, and kissed me on the cheek before heading outside to join the rest of the boys.

"Wow." I murmured to Emily with a chuckle. "My fiancé has no manners."

Emily laughed loudly and led me towards the living room. I could hear voices and laughter as we approached and my grin widened as I saw Abby and Claire wave at me from the sofa. I smiled at Emily before making my way across the room, dropping in between them and receiving a kiss on each cheek.

"So, how are you?"

I hadn't seen Abby since returning from LA and I tried to smile to reassure her.

"I'm doing okay. The adoption papers are filled in and sent off but it'll be the new year before we hear anything. Mia's parents were a nightmare, they really freaked the girls out."

"Why, what'd they do?" Abby asked softly. I shrugged. I was still slightly fuzzy on the details since both girls tried to ignore all mention of their grandparents.

"I'm not a 100 but I think they tried to force them to stay with them. I mean, they won't talk about it and Mia's parents wouldn't admit anything but I caught the girls talking once about their grandma showing them their bedrooms and telling them they had to live there with them."

"No shit."

"Yeah. Freaked them out. I mean, they've been through so much crap this past year and they've finally settled down and they love it here. They've got friends and school and this stability they've never had before and they really like it. You know, I thought for years that they were spoilt brats."

Abby chuckled and choked slightly on the wine she was drinking as I nodded at her seriously.

"I did. They got everything that they wanted and they certainly knew how to pitch a fit but you know, I think it was more of a cry for attention than actually being spoilt. I mean, they've never thrown a fit here, over anything. Guess I was wrong."

"Guess so." Abby chuckled. "How did the funeral go?"

"God, it was awful, I'm pretty sure everyone forgot I was actually Mia's best friend. There were so many dirty looks and everyone was talking about my sudden reappearance. I heard some girl that used to work with Mia on her show tell her friend that I had kidnapped the girls and hired a hitman to kill Mia so that I could keep them because I was baron and couldn't have kids of my own. Oh, and the 'hot Indian guy' with me was my personal body guard because Mia's mom had hired a hitman for me in revenge."

Abby and Claire laughed loudly as I rolled my eyes, thinking back on the rumours that had surrounded my last day in LA.

"Talk about a straight to DVD movie." Claire muttered, wiping her eyes. I chuckled and nodded in agreement, thanking Emily with a smile as she handed me a glass of wine.

"Yeah, I'm so glad to be home." I rolled my shoulders to get rid of the kink in my neck before smiling at the two women on either side of me, my two best friends, and turning my attention to the conversation in the rest of the room. Leah and Sue Clearwater sat on the second couch, next to Billy in his chair. Kim sat on the arm while Alicia and Anaise shared the large armchair in the corner.

"Have you got everything ready for the girls?"

"Yeah, its all open and ready to be sat out. I can't wait to see their faces." I grinned at Abby. "Speaking of."

I pulled the small, neatly wrapped present out of my back and handed it to her with a wink. She chuckled at me and reached inside her own bag, handing me a slim gift, wrapped in bright blue paper with a huge, sparkly silver bow. It was obviously a record. I grinned at her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. I had had a little trouble thinking of what to buy everyone except Abby and Claire. When I had sat the small, antique painting I knew Claire would love it. And, in the same antique store, when I had saw the charm bracelet, I knew Abby would adore it.

"So, what are you ladies talking about?" Embry asked loudly as he led the group of men inside the room. The temperature shot up and suddenly there was barely room to move as Jacob folded himself almost in half in an attempt to sit against my legs without kicking the table in the middle of the room.

"I take offence at that comment." Billy chuckled. Embry shrugged and handed him another beer and all was forgiven. I smiled at Jacob as he turned to face me for a few seconds, a happy smile stretched across his face.

A few hours and three glasses of wine later, I stood in the cold air outside the house with Abby, waiting on Jacob bringing the girls down. It was almost nine and the girls had to be in bed soon for me to get their gifts set up.

"How is the wedding planning going?"

"Slowly." I chuckled in reply. "I'm going to throw myself into it in the new year, once the adoption mess all gets sorted out and Christmas is over and I have the time and the energy to do everything."

"Big wedding?"

"Nah, small. Intimate. I'm thinking friends and family." I chuckled mirthlessly. "Although I doubt my family will show up. They're refusing to forgive me for running away from LA. My mom and dad spent most of out trip making rude comments about Jacob and me, so they definitely don't approve of the union."

"Do you care?"

"Not really. Jacob and the girls are my family now and if my mom, dad and sister can't accept that then it's their problem, not mine. I mean, I love them and I would love for them to be there but its not going to break my heart if they don't show up, you know?"

"I'm sure they will. They're probably just shocked, you know?" Abby's smile was reassuring and I retuned it softly with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter."

The truth was I would love my parents and sister to show up but part of me resented them because of the way they had treated Jacob. He had practically saved me from a miserable, self pitying life. He was the reason I felt so alive, so happy. It was all him. And I don't know how they didn't see that. How they missed the tangible connection between the two of us. Were they blind or were they trying their best to ignore it?

"Hey baby, you ready?"

I turned and smiled softly at Jacob as he carried Mia and Faye towards me. I hugged Abby and promised her I'd call her at some point on Boxing Day before she took off to see her folks.

"Let's go." I smiled up at Jacob and led him towards the car. He sat the two girls down in the back before opening my car and guiding me inside. I leant my head against the cold window and yawned. I was exhausted and I still had to spend an hour setting up the gifts for the girls.

"Has Santa been here yet?" Mia asked tiredly from the back.

"Not yet, honey. Soon." I told her.

"You gotta go to bed and go to sleep before he shows." Jacob told her. "And he knows if your faking it."

"Are you sure? What if I pretend to snore?"

"Santa knows everything little girl." Jacob chuckled. "He knows when you're fake snoring."

We pulled up outside the house and I rushed to the front door, opening it before Jacob had the girls out of the car. I watched from inside the hallway, shivering violently, as he carried them inside, whispering something in their ears that made them giggle sleepily. He winked at me as he carried them on upstairs and I shut and locked the door behind me, pulling my coat off.


	29. Merry Christmas Baby

Wow, i have discovered that i suck at writing lemons! But please read and review anyway.

As usual, i don't own Jacob or the characters you recognise.

"Merry Christmas!"

I groaned and turned my head further into Jacob's shoulder, trying to block out the girlish giggles and squeals of delight coming from the two little girls that were bouncing on my bed.

"Come on, Santa's been here! We have to go and open presents."

I heard Jacob laughing against the skin of my arm that I had thrown over his face sometime during the night. His large hand moved it back to my side and he sat up, easily lifting Mia and Faye under each of his arms and carrying them off the bed.

"Santa's been here, huh? What makes you think those presents are for you two? Have you been good girls all year?"

"Of course!" They protested in unison. I sat up and leant against the headboard and chuckled at the scene. Jacob wore only a pair of black boxers and both girls were hanging upside down in his arms, giggling as they tried to right themselves. I threw the covers off and slid my feet into my fluffy slippers, watching as Jacob shifted the girls higher in his arms and carried them out of the room. I yawned and followed them down the stairs, flicking the lights on as I passed. The clock in the kitchen told me it was five thirty and I groaned as I poured a cup of coffee for me and Jacob. I would open the girls gifts with them and then let them sit down the stairs by themselves and play for a few hours while Jacob and I went back to bed for a few more hours of sleep.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" I asked as I handed Jacob his coffee and curled up against his side on the sofa.

"Me!" Mia yelled out quickly, grabbing a bright pink parcel and ripping the paper violently. She squealed with delight as she opened the new doll, her fingers clumsily trying to undo the plastic wrapping it had come in. Jacob chuckled and held his hand out, taking the doll and untangling it quickly before handing it back to her. Faye went next, unwrapping the shiny green box that held the set of books she had been dropping hints about for the past six weeks.

"Santa remembered! Jody told me it was probably too late to tell him about the books but she was wrong." Faye laughed happily. I winked at her as Jacob leant back and pulled me against his chest.

"I dropped him a letter the other day, just to make sure he knew." I told her. She smiled widely at me.

They opened presents for another hour, laughing and shouting and thanking me and Jacob and Santa. When they were finished, they came and sat on the sofa with us, each holding one of their gifts and playing with them. Jacob pushed off the sofa slightly and pulled the remaining stack of gifts up onto my lap. I lifted the smallest gift, a small box covered with shiny purple paper. I opened it slowly, watching as Jacob came back to sit next to me, his arm coming up around my neck. I opened the small box and gasped at the sight of the white gold band that was nestled inside the ruby red ring box. There was a dark red stone set in the middle of the ring and I felt tears at the side of my eyes as Jacob lifted the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my ring finger.

"I figured it was time to do it properly." Jacob grinned. I wrapped my fingers through his hair and pulled his face towards me, pressing my lips against his.

"God I love you." I murmured. He pulled me tighter against him and I sighed against the skin of his neck.

"I adore you." He told me.

I opened the rest of my gifts, mainly music and DVDs and a few little kitsch knick knacks and Jacob opened his, mostly books and DVDs and a few models of vintage cars that his dad had gotten him. Eventually we were finished and I yawned as Jacob pulled me up.

"Girls, you can stay up and play for a while but don't answer the door or phone to anyone, you hear me?" I warned them. They smiled and nodded, hugging me and Jacob once more before settling down to play with their new toys. I followed Jacob up the stairs, watching him as he pulled off the black t-shirt he was wearing, his tan skin glistening in the artificial light of the bedroom. He lay down on the bed as I pulled my robe off, his eyes dark and intense as he watched me. I smiled as I climbed onto the bed next to him, my hand falling against his bare chest. He smirked as I scratched my fingernails against the smooth skin there, running them from the base of his throat to the top of the boxers he wore and back again. Jacob had always pulled back from actual sex and I knew he was afraid that he would disappoint me but he was driving me insane. He was the most stunning man I had ever met and the sight of so much bare flesh on show was enough to drive a nun to sex. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anyone in my life but he continually held back on me.

I watched him through heavy lidded eyes as I rested my head on my elbow above him.

"You okay there beautiful?" He asked me huskily. His voice was another blow to my self control. That deep, husky voice that could sooth and arouse me instantaneously should have been illegal.

"I'm just thinking about what I want to do to you." I told him honestly. His eyes flashed darkly and he pulled me over him, my legs straddling him as I rested on his stomach.

"Oh yeah? And what exactly do you want to do to me?" He asked against my collarbone. His lips were soft as they moved over the skin, his teeth occasionally nipping the soft flesh.

"I'm not really one for words." I told him with a gasp as his warm hands slid under the material of my vest. "I'm more of a girl for action."

He chuckled against my chest and rolled us over, coming to rest comfortable between my thighs.

"Then by all means, show me." He whispered. I grinned wickedly up at him and scratched my nails against his back. He seemed to love the feeling of being scratched, it probably had something to do with him being a wolf, and he growled low in his throat as I repeated the actions. He moved his head to the side of my neck, his lips alternating between soft kisses, light nips and soothing licks. I felt my entire body flush as his hands slid up my bare legs, his thumbs rubbing in circles against the skin there. I slid my leg over his back, causing him to press closer to me and I grinned as I caught a feel of exactly how much he wanted me. Tightening the grip of my legs on him, I rolled us back over again. I reached down and pressed my mouth against his smooth chest, swirling my tongue lightly against his nipple and smiling as he growled again. I continued my journey downwards, kissing and nipping his skin as he writhed beneath me. I paused as I reached the fine trail of hair that led into his boxers, scratching the skin there slightly.

"You going to stop there?" He asked breathlessly. I sat back and looked down at him, struck by how amazingly good he looked. His skin contrasted perfectly with the white sheets, his hair fanning around him on the pillow. I had never thought I would fall for a man with long hair but Jacob wore it well. I couldn't picture him with a close shaven head like the rest of the pack.

"Why? You want me to keep going?" I asked as I eased the elastic of the boxers away from his hips. "You're not going to suddenly pull away and tell me to slow down are you?" I eased the boxers over his legs and flung them across the room. He was even more beautiful naked than he was clothed.

I reached down and, looking up at his eager face from underneath my eyelashes, lowered my head until I had taken him into my mouth. His sharp gasp made me smile around his hardness and I dipped my mouth lower, smiling at every gasp and moan that escaped his lips. His soft mutterings and the way his hands clenched in my hair left me in no doubt how close he was to the edge and I wanted nothing more than to push him over… to make him realise how much he had been missing.

"Oh God, Lily." He groaned as I chuckled around him. "Oh Christ you need to stop."

I shook my head and continued my assault on him, using my teeth and tongue and humming around him, feeling the vibrations from my mouth running down the length of his shaft.

"Jesus." He gasped. Suddenly I felt his hot hands wrapping around my arms and pulling me up his body until I was lying on top of him, his harness nestled between my thighs.

"Jesus, you're incredible."

"I wasn't done." I whispered into his ear. "You interrupted."

"It's not fair if its one sided." He whispered back, flipping us again and sliding his way down my body. His lips found the sensitive spot just below my ribs and I giggled as he bit down lightly, his tongue sneaking out to sooth the bite quickly. His lips continued their downwards journey and I gasped as he suddenly blew hot air against my sensitive, swollen nub. He chuckled and moved closer, rubbing his nose slightly against it before dipping his head lower and using his tongue and teeth to drive me insane. I felt the fire build in the pit of my stomach, burning higher and higher with every lick and bite and as Jacob slid his hands up across my stomach until they reached my breasts, the fingers playing slowly with my nipples, tweaking and rubbing until they were two hard little nubs against his palms.

"Damn, Jacob, I want you." I groaned as his bit his way down my thighs and back up again.

"Just say the words baby."

"Now, Jacob."

He moved slowly back up my body, kissing and licking every inch of skin he could, until he was staring down at me, his eyes dark with want. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, pulling his face towards mine as I reached my free hand down to grab him and gently guide him to my opening. He pushed gently and I groaned at the sensation. I hadn't had sex in over a year and I knew that a few thrusts and I would be a quivering mass beneath him.

"Oh baby." He groaned against my ear, his hot breath making my shiver. He moved slowly, small thrusts that left me panting and wanting more.

"Faster."

I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him deeper inside me and meeting him thrust for thrust, my nails scratching his back as his teeth and lips marked a pattern just above my right breast. His large hand held my hips steady as he rolled against me, managing to hit every single spot I wanted him to in one go. I groaned loudly and tightened my grip on him, feeling my grip on sanity slipping quickly. With every thrust I felt my self loosing control until he finally bit down on my neck and thrust once, hard and deep, and I felt myself falling. I screamed into his shoulder, feeling my muscles tighten around him. I barely noticed as he bit down on my shoulder again, his grip tightening on me as his thrusts became erratic and faster. He collapsed against me, his weight heavy and comforting on top of me as I tried to catch my breath.

"Merry Christmas baby." He whispered against my ear and I groaned as he pulled out, his arm sliding under my body to pull me close to his side. I closed my eyes, noticing briefly that it was beginning to become light outside.

"Merry Christmas." I replied with a smile.


	30. Traditions

As always, the characters you recognise from the book do not belong to me. Please read and review.

"What about this one?"

I turned away from the rail of brightly coloured dresses in various fabrics to look at the soft looking, forest green prom style dress that Abby was holding up. W had been shopping for my wedding dress for at least an hour now and nothing had been particularly eye catching. I shook my head at it, sighing slightly. I had decided against wearing white for the wedding, because it just wasn't my style, but so far none of the dresses I had seen were suitable.

"Well, we have a few more boutiques to look at and then we can head into Seattle." Emily said from her spot by the jewellery stand. When I had decided to go dress shopping, the girls had all said they would come with me to help me decide so I had picked up Emily, Abby and Kim earlier that morning and headed to Port Angeles. Jacob was in work and the girls were back at school after Christmas.

"I'm starving, maybe we should go get something to eat first?" Kim suggested.

"Sure, I could do with a coffee." I agreed as we exited the small shop. I followed Kim across the street to a small café, stepping into the heat gratefully. It was freezing and despite my three layers I couldn't get warm at all. I hoped I wasn't coming down with something just before the wedding.

After placing our orders with the waitress, I shrugged off my coat and sighed again.

"Who knew picking a wedding dress would be this much hassle?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Me. It took me three months to find one I liked." Kim replied with a shrug. "I ended up going to New York with my sister to find it."

"You're kidding." I laughed. She shook her head with a smile. "Oh fuck."

"Yeah, but I wanted a big, fairytale wedding so I went out of my way to make sure everything was perfect."

"And was it?" I asked.

"Hell no. I deliberately had it in August because I wanted it to be warm but it rained all day. I had it in this huge field behind my parents house and we had a gazebo and everything, but because it rained for three days before it, the ground was so muddy that people were sliding everywhere and falling. My wedding dress was so ruined I ended up throwing it out."

"Oh my God." I fought hard not to laugh but Emily and Abby were chuckling.

"Do you remember Paul getting up to make his toast?" Abby asked. "He finished and banged his fist on the table and the top table sank into the mud. It was so funny."

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone had a great time but it was so far from the perfect wedding I wanted that I was devastated." Kim told me with a sad smile. "But I still married Jared so I guess I got my happily ever after, despite the wedding."

The waitress smiled as she sat our food down and we ate in silence for a few minutes, each lost in thoughts. Jacob and I had decided on a small wedding, just our friends and his dad. I had left a message on my mom's answering machine, telling them that I had paid for tickets for them if they wanted to come but I wasn't sure if they would bother so I was trying not to get my hopes up.  
So it would just be me, with Mia and Faye as bridesmaids, and Jacob and Billy and Sue and the pack and their assorted wives, girlfriends and children. We were having it in a large community hall in La Push, and I had hired caterers from Seattle to take care of the food. They were the only professionals we were hiring. I knew Jacob felt bad about having me pay for everything and I didn't want to push the issue. Claire's friend Amy was going to DJ for us and I had gotten cameras to sat on the tables so that everyone could take pictures and we could put them together in a photo album ourselves.

"So, have you guys decided on a wedding song yet?" Emily asked as she sipped her coffee. I pulled my attention away from my food and shook my head.

"Jacob said he wasn't really into music so he doesn't really care and I haven't really thought of anything that fits, you know?"

"Paul and I had Baby, Baby by the Vibrators as our wedding song." Abby told me.

"My old band used to cover it and Paul used to sing it to me when we first met." I smiled at the nostalgic look on her face and she blushed slightly. I turned towards Emily.

"What about you and Sam?"

"We never had a wedding song." Emily smiled sadly. "We didn't have much money so we got married in city hall and that was it. We had a small dinner for friends but we didn't really have a party."

I exchanged glances with Abby, knowing that the pity I saw in her eyes mirrored my own. Emily and Sam were so amazing and always there for everyone else that they deserved to have their dream wedding.

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't need a wedding." Emily, as always, smiled sweetly at us and shook her head at our pity. "I married my Sam. I didn't need a proper ceremony with a big party afterwards. Truthfully, I'm glad it was the way it was. It meant I didn't have to be the centre of attention. No one staring at my face with mouths open. No fake pity."

"You know, you're the single most amazing woman I have ever met." I told her truthfully. She flushed at the compliment, ducking her head in embarrassment. "It's true. I don't know how you do it, but you're this amazing mom and wife and you're always there for anyone who needs help and you always have the kids and you do it with a smile on your face. It's extraordinary."

We lapsed into silence for a few minutes as we finished off our food.

"Hey, what did you and Jared have as a wedding song?" I asked Kim as we waited on our bill. I handed the waitress my credit card before anyone could protest.

"First Time Ever I Saw Your Face. The Johnny Cash version." Kim replied with a soft smile.

Abby chuckled. "I tried to convince her to change it to November Rain."

"It wasn't funny." Kim protested weakly as Emily and Abby laughed. I smirked slightly as I pulled my coat over me again. Kim was chuckling despite her protests.

"Okay, so we'll head over to that little store?" Emily took charge, pointing across the street to a small boutique with a pretty green and white striped storefront.

Hours later, exhausted and with a migraine, I pulled into the drive beside the house. It was only six thirty but the sky was dark and the lights shone brightly out from the living room. I pushed open the door, heading straight for the small closet type room beneath the stairs, stowing my bags behind a pile of old books I had left there. I closed the door quietly and made my way towards the living room. Jacob was reclining on the sofa, an arm behind his head as he dozed. The television was on, with some Disney Channel show playing. Mia and Faye both lay on the floor in front of it. They waved at me as I smiled at them, pulling my coat off and throwing it across the armchair. I headed towards the kitchen, intent on reheating some of the soup Emily had sent over the day before. I leant against the counter after I had put the pot on to heat up, rolling my neck in an attempt to relieve some of the stress that had been building in my shoulders all day.

Shopping for me had always been fun, ever since I was a little girl. I loved walking around the little boutiques in LA and I always spend more money than I should but today had been one disappointing shop after another and by the time we had gotten to Seattle I had been convinced that I wasn't going to find anything suitable and the thought had depressed me. After everything Jacob had helped me through, I wanted this wedding to be as perfect as possible.

"Hey beautiful."

I turned my head to smile weakly at him as he walked in. He was yawning and his eyes were tired looking.

"Why didn't you wake me when you came in?"

"I wanted to get something to eat first, you looked content." I told him, motioning to the still heating soup. He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against the heat of his body. I relaxed slowly into the embrace, leaning my head against his broad chest as one of his hands settled possessively over my stomach and the other around my collarbone. He leant down and placed a row of feather light kisses against the back of my neck and I shivered slightly.

"So when can I see the dress?"

"When I'm standing at the bottom of the aisle and you're standing at the top."

"Aw come on, it's not a traditional wedding, why should we follow the wedding traditions?"

There was an edge to his voice and I turned in his arms to gaze up at him.

"Do you want this to be a traditional wedding? Like in a church with a white dress and a minister and the whole shebang?"

"Not really. I just… I don't want you to think you have to have this low key wedding just because I don't have much money. If you want a big wedding, we can have a big wedding…"

"I don't." I knew money was going to be an issue at some point. "I don't want a big wedding filled with people we barely know. I want a small, intimate wedding with just the pack and our families."

He stared down at me for a few seconds before placing his cheek on the top of my head and sighing.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to take up one day and decide you were disappointed with your wedding day."

"Jacob, as long as I get to marry you, I won't be disappointed." He smiled at me. "But you're still not seeing the dress. Some things are sacred."


	31. One More Day

"Where do you want this dude?"

I groaned and looked up from under the car I was fixing to see Embry holding a large white box. I could faintly make out the scent of chocolate.

"Dude, what the hell is that?" I asked finally, sliding out from beneath the car and wiping my hands on my already stained jean shorts. Embry shook his head with a smirk and sat the box up on the highest shelf, at the back.

"It's your wedding cake, idiot." He told me. "Lily asked me to pick it up when I was picking up that part in Seattle."

I scratched my head and shrugged. Lily was pretty much leaving me out of the wedding plans and that was perfectly fine with me. I had no desire to be caught up in the drama that came with planning weddings. Being a groomsman during Jared and Kim's wedding was enough to last me a life time.

"Do not forget to bring that home. I don't want Lily mad at me the day before her wedding. You remember what happened when Sam forgot to pick up Kim's shoes? And that was a week before their wedding."

I chuckled at Embry's panicked look and nodded. I wouldn't forget. The last thing I wanted to do was stress Lily out anymore than necessary. Her parents had called two nights ago and told her that they didn't think they could make the wedding. She had tried to shrug it off, pretending she didn't care but I knew she was hurt. As we lay in bed, me comforting her, she admitted that the reason they were so determined to disapprove of me is because they thought I was making her stay in La Push with me rather than returning to Los Angeles and it irritated me that for such a small and stupid reason, they were willing to completely shut her out of their lives.

"So what time are you coming over to Sam's then?"

"Whenever I get kicked out, I guess." I chuckled again. "I think Lily said the girls would be over at about eight so sometime after that."

"We totally got you a stripper."

"You did not."

"Dude, we so did!"

I laughed at the earnest look on his face, throwing my oily rag at him. He ducked and laughed.

"Alright, we thought about getting you a stripper but Sam said there would be no point."

"Yeah, no point." I snorted. "No one can compare to Lily so it would be a complete waste of money."

We fell silent for a few minutes, Embry installing the part in an almost brand new Jeep and me staring at the car I'm supposed to be finishing before I finish up for two weeks. My mind was preoccupied with the fact that this time tomorrow Lily would be Mrs Jacob Black. She would be my wife. Mine for the rest of my life and the very thought of it made it impossible to keep the smile of my face. I had woken up this morning to the feel of her naked body pressed tightly along my back and there was nothing in this world could compare to that feeling; the feeling of knowing that the person lying beside you was the most important thing in your life; that they would never leave you and you would never leave them.

"You okay, dude? Not having second thoughts or anything? Cold feet?" Embry smirked at me as he looked up from where he was sitting, getting ready to roll under the Jeep.

"Yeah, you're funny." I told him with a chuckle. I threw the rag into the corner of my counter, heading towards the sink. "I'm going to take a break."

"Sure man, no sweat. Hey, maybe you should drive that cake home, just to make sure that nothing happens to it."

"Sure, sure." I replied, reaching up for the cake and lifting it down. I sat in carefully in the back seat of the Rabbit and climbed in, yawning as I put the car into gear.

The rain was coming down heavily as I pulled into the drive, parking the car beside the steps and wondering out loud where Lily was.

The house was empty as I stepped inside, slamming the door behind me.

"Lily? You here, baby?"

There was no answer as I walked through the house and there was no note taped to the refrigerator where she usually left them. I sighed and pulled out a bottle of water, making my way towards the door again. If she wasn't here, she was at the community hall, making sure everything was ready for tomorrow. I locked up the house and headed back for the car. I had an inescapable urge to see Lily before I went back to work and if I didn't I would be in a terrible mood for the rest of the day. I drove quickly to the community hall, smiling at the sight of Lily's car in the parking lot. I swung the Rabbit into the spot beside hers and climbed out, lifting the cake carefully into my arms and heading inside. I could smell the familiar scent of Lily's perfume and body lotion as soon as I stepped inside and the sight that greeted me made me laugh out loud. Lily had kept Mia and Faye off this morning so they could go shopping for bridesmaid dresses and help her out with decorating the hall. The two of them were standing in the middle of the hall, streamers held in both hands as they danced around each other, singing loudly. Lily and Abby were in one corner of the room, Lily holding onto a ladder that Abby was sitting on, hanging a set of three balloons in the corner of the room. The entire room was decorating in a dark shade of purple and silver. There were a few tables set up around the room, each covered in the dark purple silky material that Lily had been showing me last night with silver place settings and champagne flutes.

"Jacob!" Mia yelled, running towards me and jumping up and down until I lifted her into my arms.

"Hey there pretty girl."

"Jacob, we got the best dresses." She told me, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

"Is that so? What are they like?"

"No! I can't tell you. Lily said it's bad luck."

"She did, huh?" I smiled at Lily as she made her way towards us, a smile on her beautiful face. She held her arms out to Mia and lifted her down, turning to watch as she ran off towards Faye again.

"Hey there handsome. What are you doing here?"

I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her out of the room and into the small hallway. Leaning back against the wall, she pulled me closer by my belt loops, smiling up at me in a way that made my blood heat up.

"I missed you." I told her, leaning down for a kiss. She didn't disappoint, her soft lips automatically parting under mine. Her hands ran up my chest, coming to rest on my collarbone. I sighed against her, using my hands to pull her as close to me as possible.

"Wow, I missed you too." She whispered with a soft smile. She pulled back slightly.

"Now, where is my cake?" She was suddenly all business and I shook my head with a chuckle, motioning towards the table where I had left the cake.

"Will I see you tonight before I head over to Sam's?" I asked softly. She smiled up at me and shook her head.

"Probably not. I'm going to be here pretty late."

"Well, come here and give me a kiss then."

She leant against me again, all soft and cool, and I sighed against her lips, bringing my hands to rest on either side of her head and pinning her body against the wall with my own. She moved against my slightly and I felt my body respond, tightening my grip and pressing closer.

"Damn, Jacob, you need to stop." She groaned, a soft sound that made my pulse quicken. I knew she was right; a community hall in front of Mia and Faye was no place to loose control.

"Okay, I'm going." I told her, using all my restraint to pull myself back. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I guess you will." She smiled again. "I love you."

"I love you too." I told her. She smiled and I leaned down and dropped a soft kiss on her forehead.

"One more day." She murmured. I nodded. It seemed like a lifetime away.


	32. Girl's Night In

OKay, i have to be honest, i haven't really liked my last few chapters. Don't really know why but i haven't but today i was in a book shop and they had a little card advertising Breaking Dawn and i picked it up and it made me smile so i came home from shopping, sat down and knocked this chapter out in just under an hour while listening to my Lord of the Rings soundtrack. Random, i know, but true. So i hope you all enjoy it and leave me some more lovely feedback!

"So I ran into Melanie George in the market in Forks and she was telling me that the Cullens and Bella have up and left town as suddenly as they arrived."

I listened to Kim talking to Abby and Emily as I packed away the wine I had picked up on my way home from the community hall. The three of them were gathered around my kitchen table, nibbling on pretzels and sipping wine. The boys had gone over to Sam and Emily's for the night, leaving us girls to have a small party at our house. Alicia and Anaise had offered to watch all the kids for the night so that Jacob and I didn't have to worry about them and I had packed Mia and Faye off with Jacob an hour and a half ago. I put the last of the wine away and closed the curtains in the kitchen before picking up my own glass of wine and making my way out to join them.

"Should me move this into the living room before the food arrives?" I asked, looking around the room. Emily, Kim and Abby looked up at me with smiles, standing up and following me out of the kitchen. Abby and I had decided to hold an old school style sleep over, complete with pizza, wine and chick flick DVDs. Claire had gotten Quil to drive her over to the nearest Blockbuster to rent a bunch of movies and had called to say they were on their way back. I settled myself into one corner of the couch, smiling at Abby as she sat next to me. Kim took the armchair and Emily sat at the opposite end of the couch from me.

"So, are you nervous?"

I shrugged and took a sip of wine. I had been asking myself the same question all day. I knew I should be more nervous than I actually felt and if I was marrying anyone but Jacob, I probably would be. But the fact that it was Jacob and I knew that when I married him tomorrow, it would literally be until death do us part. I knew there would be no need to worry about him cheating on me or hurting me in any way and because of that I really had no need to worry. I already knew that I would be with him forever so tomorrow was just a ceremony to make it official.

"Well, are you?" Abby nudged me with her elbow and I shook my head with a smile.

"No, I'm not. I honestly can't wait. I mean, I wish that my mom and dad and sister were going to be here and I wish that Mia was here to see it but despite all that I already know that tomorrow is, without a doubt, the happiest day of my life."

"It's funny how life works, huh?" Kim mused, tying her long black hair up into a loose, messy bun on top of her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She shrugged slightly and took a sip of wine, looking as if she was thinking about something carefully.

"It's just, do you think you would have met Jake if Mia had left the kids with you and you hadn't moved to La Push? I mean, Jake would have had no reason to travel to LA so what would have happened?"

There was silence for a few minutes as I contemplated her words. I didn't want to be thankful for what happened to Mia but for a few awful seconds I was. Kim was right. If she hadn't been a druggie and irresponsible with her kids I wouldn't have been forced to move here and I wouldn't have met Jacob and the thought of that caused me to frown. I shook my head and shrugged, trying not to think too much about it.

"Yeah, but fate is fate, right?" Abby was the first to speak again. "And Jacob and Lily meeting was fate. Something would have happened and they would have met eventually. I don't believe in wasting time on what ifs."

A knock on the door brought us all out of the sombre mood. Kim stood up and quickly made her way out to the hall.

"I've never thought about it like that before." I murmured to Abby. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leant my head against her shoulder. It wasn't just Jacob I wouldn't have met, I realised suddenly. I could no longer picture my life without the women surrounding me. They had filled a void that Jacob couldn't. They had replaced my fake friends from Los Angeles, the ones who had forgotten about me the second I left the city and who had gossiped about me the second I returned. Abby, Emily, Kim and Claire had been there for me when things got tough and I had only been here for six months. I had no doubt that the longer I spent with them, the closer we would become and the thought made me smile.

"I meant it," Abby told me softly. "Don't set too much stock by what ifs."

"Alright ladies, it is time to get the sleep over underway." Claire announced as she strode in, shrugging off her rain coat and dropping the bag of DVDs onto Kim's seat.

"What did you get?" Emily asked, stretching out beside us.

"Did you get me some Jared Leto?" Abby smirked. "I totally need some Jared Leto."

"I got you Urban Legend. It was the most slumber party worthy. I also got some seriously chick flick DVDs. And I got…" She rummaged about in the bag for a few minutes before pulling out a DVD with a black cover and the picture of four boys on the cover.

"What is that?" Emily asked in confusion as she stood up and stretched.

"It's a totally cheesy teen film called the Covenant, it was out, like, before I was born but it had this totally hot guy in it and he walks around in Speedos. I had to get it, he totally reminds me of Jake."

"Hey, don't be letting Quil hear you saying that you think Jacob's hot." I teased as I stood up to answer the door. The bell had rang while Claire was talking. "Someone set up the first movie and someone grab a bottle of wine, I'm going to get the pizza."

I opened the door to the pizza delivery boy and accepted the two boxes he handed me with a smile.

"That'll be sixteen dollars, mam." I smiled at his politeness and handed him a twenty dollar note.

"Don't worry about the change." I assured him as he shoved his hand into his pocket. He smiled at me, a flash of white against his dark skin, and turned towards his car. I closed and locked the door behind him, carrying the pizzas straight into the living room. Abby had filled a bucket full of ice and had put two bottles of wine in it, leaving it in the middle of the room. I sat the pizzas next to it, chuckling as my stomach grumbled loudly at the smell.

"God I'm starved." Abby muttered, helping herself to a large slice. I settled back into my seat with my slice of pizza and the DVD remote and hit play, exchanging a contented smile with Abby as she sat next to me. Claire had sat on the floor, leaning back against my knees and she looked up at me and smiled happily.

It was hours later, when we were half way through the movie with the guy that looked like Jacob, and Claire was right, they could have been twins except that Jacob looked better in his underwear than this guy did, that the talk turned to the boys. I handed the bowl of popcorn I was holding to Abby and took another drink of wine. I was feeling that heady sensation that I always got when I was tipsy but not drunk. I was relaxed and happy and the conversation was amusing and comforting and there was nowhere else I would rather be the night before my wedding.

"Do you guys ever wonder if one day they boys are going to wake up and realise that they've made a mistake?" Claire's voice was soft and I realised suddenly how much younger than the rest of us she was. I ran my fingers through her beautifully thick, black hair and she smiled up at me.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Abby asked, exchanging looks with Emily.

"Sometimes I think that Quil is going to wake up one day and realise that I'm over ten years younger than him. That he's going to suddenly realise that I'm just a stupid little teenager and that he could do so much better."

There was silence for a few seconds before Emily and Kim looked at each other and laughed.

"Claire, honey, you have to realise that Quil has been waiting for you since you were two years old and he's still here. He never once gave up. He hasn't touched another girl since he imprinted on you honey, he hasn't even looked at one. He's not going to give up on you suddenly, you're the other half of him. His soulmate." Kim explained softly with a grin. "We're all so unbelievably lucky because we know, without any doubt, that the boys will never leave us. We're stuck with them."

We laughed slightly and nodded.

"I remember when I was first injured and the scars were these ugly, long oozing red lines across my face and Sam was the most beautiful boy in La Push. I thought constantly that he was going to look at me one day and realise how ugly I had become. But he never did. Sometimes I still think he's going to look at me one day…"

"Oh God, Em, out of all of us you have the least to worry about." Abby laughed, wrapping an arm around Emily's slim shoulders.

"Emily, you could not be ugly if you tried." I informed her. "I, on the other hand…"

"But you're not ugly." Kim pointed out.

"No, but I showed up here one day with two kids and a whole host of baggage. I mean, I know Jacob loves me and I know he's going to be with me forever but sometimes, when I'm on my own, I wonder if he regrets meeting me. Maybe he'd prefer to be single forever, never settling down with one woman, you know."

"I think you're all idiots." Abby commented sternly. "All of us are so blessed because we all know that our husbands and our fiancés and our boyfriends will love us until they stop breathing. Most women will never get that security, that knowledge and here we are; doubting it. Quil has been watching over you since you were two and when Sam told him last year that he could finally tell you the big secret, he was walking on air for weeks! And Emily, sometimes I am embarrassed to be in the same room as you and Sam because the way he looks at you is so intense… so loving that it's painful to watch. And you…" She punched me lightly on the shoulder and I raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. Emily, Claire and Kim were already chuckling.

"Before you came along Jacob Black walked around here as if the world rested on his shoulders. Sure, he had girlfriends but none of them were serious and none of them lasted longer than a few weeks. Then one day you show up and he comes running over to Sam's to tell him how he thinks he's imprinted on this gorgeous woman from LA with two kids. That weight was lifted off his shoulders and suddenly all he could think about was you. And so you have baggage, so does he! He was in love with a girl who wanted to die!"

I couldn't help but giggle at the outraged look on her face.

"Alright, enough wine for Abby." Emily chuckled. I glanced at the clock and yawned suddenly. "Time for bed."

We turned to look at Emily in horror as she ordered us to bed. She blushed slightly and laughed.

"Well, you are all practically my children anyway." She shrugged. I stood and stretched.

"Now, time for you to go to bed because you're getting married tomorrow!" Abby grinned and pulled on my hands. I laughed as she spun me around before wrapping me in a tight hug.

"God, I'm getting married tomorrow." I repeated as we stumbled up the stairs. "And I'm going to have a wine hangover."


	33. Preparation

OK, so this chapter is a little different from the rest. It's basically the hours leading up to the wedding and rather than draw it out over two chapters, i fgured i would put both POVs in the one chapter. Please enjoy and review. As always the characters don't belong to me.

Jacob's POV

I woke to the sound of cans hitting cans and rolled over to see Sam with a large black bag, picking up the discarded beer cans from the night before and dumping them inside. I raised an eyebrow at him as I sat up and he shrugged, looking slightly sheepish. Sam, as the pack Alpha, rarely looked sheepish and I found myself chuckling at the sight.

"Emily will kill me if she comes home to this mess." He told me truthfully. I nodded and stood up, stretching and yawning loudly. Sam might be our Alpha, but there was no doubt in my mind who actually ruled the roost.

"Guess we have to make our own breakfasts, huh?" I asked as I stepped over various members of the pack to get to the kitchen. Sam laughed and nodded, following me and throwing the bag out into the yard. As he held the door open I glanced outside and almost choked on the juice I had just taken a sip on. The sun was shining in a clear sky for the first time in about four months. I couldn't believe it. It was weak, pathetic even, but it was sunlight on my wedding day. I couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Guess God's smiling down on us, huh." I muttered to myself. Naturally Sam's ears picked up on it and he smiled over at me.

"Guess so."

Lily's POV

I yawned as I stood under the shower, letting the hot water relax my suddenly tense muscles. I silently promised myself that I would never be put in a position where I had to sleep in the same bed as Abby ever again. The girl kicked like a horse and my shins were currently aching from the abuse and my back and shoulders hurt from constantly sleeping in uncomfortable positions to keep myself away from her.

"Lily, I'm going to head over and pick up Mia and Faye and bring them back here." Claire called through the door. "I'll pick up my dress too and just get dressed here to give you a hand. The others are going to go home and get their kids ready."

"Okay, hon, thanks."

I stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection. I couldn't believe I was getting married today.

Jacob's POV

The pack woke up one by one, yawning and stretching and burping and groaning about how annoying it was sleeping on the floor.

"Dude, I'm too old for this." Quil groaned as he popped his shoulder.

"Dude, don't do that at the breakfast table." Embry punched him in the arm. Quil flipped him off before turning back to his pancakes.

"These are not the way Emily makes pancakes." He muttered. Sam glared at him from his spot by the oven and threw a wooden spoon at him.

"Go home and make your own then." Paul muttered in reply. Quil glared at him in annoyance.

"Dude, who asked you?"

"You say the word dude one more time and I am going to hurt you." Jared warned him, his mouth full of soggy pancakes. I chuckled at the sight, rubbing my eyes and drinking my orange juice.

"Children, do I have to separate you?" Emily's quiet voice sounded amused as she entered the room, Hailey and Jody running in front of her, still dressed in their night clothes. "Jared, Paul, you're wives are in the car. You might want to hurry up, they both have hangovers and are not feeling very patient."

I laughed as Paul and Jared practically sprinted outside, slamming the door behind them.

"Quil, Claire's going to stay with Lily to help her get Mia and Faye ready. She said to tell you to pick her up a half hour before the wedding." Emily told him, stopping at the table. She wrinkled her nose up at the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. "What are they supposed to be?"

Lily's POV 

It was a little after eleven when Claire got back with the girls and I had just placed my hair in rollers when they ran up to me, telling me all about their night with the other kids. I listened with one ear, trying to make a cup of coffee and some toast at the same time.

"Girls, go have showers quickly, and wash your hairs." I told them, setting a plate of toast on the table for Claire. "Then come on down and we'll start getting you ready, okay?"

Claire and I ate in silence, quickly. I was just finishing the last of my coffee when the doorbell rang and I choked slightly in surprise. Everyone that I knew that would be ringing my doorbell were currently getting ready for my wedding. I tied the robe tighter across my body and opened the door, my jaw dropping at the sight of my family in front of me. My mom looked at me for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around me tightly, sobbing into my shoulder.

"I am so sorry, baby. If he makes you happy that's all that matters to us." My dad whispered as he hugged me a few minutes later, when I had managed to untangle myself from my mother. Amanda simply shrugged at me and I knew she was here because of curiosity rather than affection for me.

"I'm so happy you guys are here." I told my parents truthfully. "This is Claire, a friend of mine. She's helping me get Faye and Mia ready."

"Nice to meet you all." Claire smiled politely at them, asking me silently with her eyes what they were doing here. I shrugged with a smile before turning back to them.

"I'll show you guys to a spare room and you can start getting ready."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I led them up the stairs, showing them the guest room. My mom hugged me again as she passed me, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby." She whispers. I returned the hug, trying to hold my own tears in. I was so happy they were here.

"I love you mom." I told her, pulling back and smiling. "God, you guys have me crying. You're so lucky I don't have my make up on yet." I chuckled.

"Look, we'll get ready in here, don't worry about us. You go and do what you need to do." My dad assured me. "And then we'll go and I can walk my little girl down the aisle."

I nodded and closed the door behind my as I left the room, a huge smile still present on my face. Claire was waiting in the girls room as I entered and she hugged me briefly.

"Happy?"

"Very." I assured her. "Alright, ladies, time to get dressed."

Jacob's POV

"Dad, you in here?" I pushed open the front door of the house and looked around. My brow furrowed in confusion as I heard voices coming from the kitchen. I strode down the hall, pushing open the door of the kitchen and stopping in shock. There stood my sisters, both dressed for the wedding and both wearing huge smiles.

"Hey there, little brother." Rachel teased me, stepping quickly up to me and hugging me tightly. I hadn't seen them since I was about seventeen and I hugged her back, chuckling.

"Who are you calling little, short stuff?" I joked. "What are you guys doing here?"

Rebecca hugged me next, punching me lightly on the shoulder.

"Well, dad called and invited us. I guess out invitations must have gotten lost in the mail?"

I laughed and shrugged. "I didn't want you guys to think you had to come the whole way up here. It's just a small wedding."

"Hey, we want to meet the woman that put that sparkle back in your eyes." Rachel told me. I smiled down at her and shrugged.

"Oh, Claire called here a few minutes ago, Jake." My dad told me, still struggling with his tie. Rebecca leaned down and tied it quickly for him. "Lily's parents and sister showed up this morning."

"Oh thank God." I muttered, relieved. I would have hated to see Lily's sad face looking around the room for her parents and not having them be there.

"Why wouldn't her parent's be here?" Rebecca asked, smoothing down the front of her dark pink dress. "Do they disapprove of their daughter marrying a mythical creature?"

I shot her a dirty look. "No, I think they think I'm on steroids."

Rachel and Rebecca laughed loudly and my dad chuckled as I glowered at them.

"It's not funny. They also think I'm keeping her here."

"What, against her will?"

"I don't know. They just didn't like me very much when we went up to LA."

"Well, apparently they approve now, so who cares?" Rachel soothed my hair.

"So," I asked as we settled around the table as a family for the first time in years. "Where's the kids?"

Lily's POV

I stared at myself in the mirror as I slid my mother's vintage pearl headband over my head. She stood behind me, dressed in a beautiful yellow skirt suit and a matching hat, wiping her tears away with a piece of tissue. Claire sat on the bed, staring up at me with wide eyes and Amanda leaned against the wall, looking around the room with a bored look on her face.

"You almost ready?" Claire asked me as she stood up and walked to my side. Her red dress was perfect against her copper skin and she looked beautiful and mature and I told her so, smiling as she blushed.

"Quil won't be able to keep his hands off you." I chuckled. Her blush deepened and she smacked me lightly.

"He will if he wants to keep his hands." A deep voice spoke from outside the door. I chuckled and motioned for my mother to open the door. Sam stood on the other side, looking both dashingly handsome and completely uncomfortable in his dark suit.

"Wow, Lily." He told me, leaning down to kiss my cheek. I blushed and smiled up at him.

"You don't look so bad yourself, uncle Sam." Claire spoke from behind me. Sam smiled at her and held out his arm.

"Your aunt sent me to pick you up. Quil's having car trouble so the two of you are riding with us."

"Oh, okay. Let me grab my stuff." Claire rushed out of the room and my mother and sister found an excuse to follow her, leaving me alone with Sam.

"So, I'm finally going to be a member of the pack, huh?" I joked, smoothing down the silky material of my dress nervously. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"You were a member of the pack the minute Jacob laid eyes on you." He smiled at me and lifted something out of his pocket and held his hand out towards me. It was a thin silver chain with a small charm dangling from it. I lifted it into my hands and smiled softly at Sam. The charm was a small wooden wolf, carved perfectly.

"You don't have to wear it of course but it could be your something old. It's been in the pack for years, passed down from father to son. It was made centuries ago, by one of Jacob's ancestors in the first pack and since then, every time a member of the pack imprints, their wife wears this on her wedding day. It's sort of a tradition…"

I had already placed the small wooden wolf around my neck as he assured me again that I didn't have to wear it.

"It's beautiful Sam." I told him. He nodded at me, smiling.

"I better get back. I'll see you later." He leaned down and kissed my cheek softly.

Once he left, I went back to staring at my reflection, my eyes focused on the small brown wolf pendent. I was ready to get married now.

Author's Note: LovelyCurse, i didn't forget Rachel and Rebecca! I didn't want to make them too much a part of the story because they're not really big characters but they're here for the wedding. Also, InsanelyXloud, i am also a huge Paul fan. He is my second favourite wolf, after Jacob of course, and i was considering writing a Paul/Abby fic. Let me know if anyone would be interested in reading it and i'll maybe start it at the weekend.

thanks!


	34. The Ceremony

So, here we are with the long awaited wedding chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and please review! also, the new Abby/Paul fic has been posted if anyone is interested.

The community hall had been completely transformed since I left it yesterday. The largest room, where the reception was to be held, looked much as it had yesterday, with the finishing touches in place. There were flowers on all the tables and a small DJ booth in the corner, with a space in the middle of the room cleared as a dance floor. The other, smaller room was no longer the empty space it had been. There were three rows of chairs, just enough for those we had invited to the actual wedding, and beside each chair stood a tall vase filled with white lilies and one violet. The tall backs of the chairs had been covered in a gauzy purple material. There was a small, altar type thing at the top of the room, a small table holding a Bible and another tall vase of flowers along with a stacked white candle with a red cross on the front of it. I stood in the doorway of the room, my heart beating excitedly as I took it in. It was really happening; in less than one hour Lily would be my wife. I would be able to hold her hand and say that she was mine. My mate, my best friend and now my wife. The minutes felt like hours as I waited on the guests to begin arriving. Sam was already here with me, keeping me calm. He sat in a chair in the small hallway that connected the two rooms, fiddling with the cuffs of his suit. Every time I glanced at him it reminded me of how uncomfortable I was in my own suit and I grimaced, tugging at the collar slightly.

"Damn, Jake, sit down. You're making me dizzy." Sam ordered from his spot. I shrugged and tried to sit beside him but the effort of staying completely still was too much and my knee ended up bouncing up and down.

"You had better stop, pup." Sam threatened with a chuckle. I laughed and shook my head.

"What are you going to do about it, old dog?"

"I'm going to smack the two of you across the back of the head." Abby's throaty voice sounded amused behind us and we turned as one to face her. She looked surprisingly classy in a simple black dress and high purple heels. Her hair had been dyed black for the occasion and it was pulled elegantly away from her face.

"Lily sent me down to make sure you weren't going to jilt her." Abby told me, taking a seat across from me. I looked at her as if she was insane and she shrugged.

"Not really but Paul's parking the car and I didn't want to have to listen to his complaints. You know how he gets when he can't find a good parking space."

I chuckled at her as her phone rang. She answered it quickly, a small smile on her face. After listening for a few seconds she winked at me and stood up.

"I'm on my way." She promised down the line before hanging up and nodding to Sam and me.

"Better get ready boys, show's about to start."

I felt the butterflies take flight in my stomach and tried to relax. The paranoid part of my brain was asking stupid, annoying questions; what if she decided I wasn't good enough? What if she wanted to move back to LA with her mom and dad? What if...?

"Jake, snap out of it. You're going out to get married soon. Don't even think about the what ifs." Sam told me with a smile. "Lily loves you, she's not going to back out."

"You're right." I took a deep breath.

"Usually am." Sam chuckled. "Now, go and have a piss, take a breath mint and get a drink of water. It's almost time to walk down the aisle."

Ten minutes later I stood at the small doorway, listening to the room filling up with people. I could hear Abby's loud laugh and Paul's sarcastic voice. Sam's deep voice and Emily's soft chuckle. I closed my eyes and braced myself. I still couldn't believe it was finally happening. I opened my eyes in shock as the door opened and Sam nodded at me, telling me it was time. I strode towards the small altar, smiling at the priest Lily had asked to oversee things, before turning to watch the back door of the room. Sam placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and nodded at me with a smile before returning to his seat and my dad taking his place next to me.

"You ready for this, son?" He asked gruffly, not looking up at me. Me and my dad had never really been into sharing out feelings and concerns and I smiled down at him, reassuring him silently that I was fine. I gazed at the small group of people in front of me. Lily's mom and sister were sitting next to Sam and Emily, looking slightly uncomfortable. I watched Amanda fanning herself with her hand while trying to avoid actually touching Sam and chuckled. Claire and Quil sat behind them and the kids sat between the two of them and Jared and Kim. Rachel and Rebecca sat in the front row, smiling brightly at me. Abby and Paul were on the other side of the aisle, sitting close together, Paul whispering something into a blushing Abby's ear while holding her close to him. Seth and Anaise sat next to them, with Embry and Alicia beside them. Leah, Joseph and Sue sat behind them, while Collin and Brady sat in the back row with two people I didn't recognise. I frowned slightly and my dad must have picked up on it because he looked up at me and chuckled.

"They're from Lily's company in LA. Her parent's invited them. I don't know if Lily knows or not."

I nodded and went back to staring at the door. It opened suddenly and the music started, not the traditional wedding march but a slow jazzy song that reminded me of the Sunday morning me and Lily had stayed in bed and gotten to know each other intimately. I smiled as Faye led the way, a dark purple dress on her small frame. Her curled hair was pinned up on top of her head with a silver hair band across the top of it and she smiled at me prettily as she threw flowers across the aisle at people. Mia followed next, in a shimmery silver dress with a dark purple ribbon on her head. Her curls, like Faye's, were pinned up.

MY breath stopped as the doors opened further and Lily and her dad stepped inside the room. She was the single most stunning thing on the face of the earth, I decided. Her dark hair was swept away from her face and was held back by a simple pearl head band, the white stones contrasting sharply with the hair. Her slim body was covered with a dark purple, silky looking dress that simmered as she moved. She walked closer and closer, her eyes on me as she approached. She was breathtaking. As soon as she was beside me I saw the wolf pendant around her neck and my face broke out in a wide smile. I reached a hand up, before I could help myself, and traced the pendent, staring into her startling green eyes as I did. She mouthed that she loved me before taking my hands and I smiled, tightening my grip before turning to the priest. The older man cleared his throat before beginning the ceremony. I could barely concentrate on what he was saying, too lost in the vision that was beside me. She was so beautiful and could smell her body wash and perfume, a heady mix of fruits and spices that made my mouth water and my brain shut down. I stared at the side of Lily's face as she listened to what the priest was saying, a small, soft smile on my face. She eventually turned to me, expectantly, and I realised I should be saying my vows. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat, lifting Lily small hands into my own and smiling at her softly. I spoke softly, not wanting anyone but her to hear what I saying.

"Lily, I don't even know how to put into words exactly how I feel about you." I started softly. She smiled up at me, tears pooling in her eyes. "Oh, baby, don't cry. I hate it when you cry." She chuckled and wiped the tears away with a finger before nodding and smiling at me. "I mean, there are no words to tell you how I feel but I hope you know. I hope you realise that since the day I met you you've become my entire life. Every minute of every day for the rest of my life will be spent thinking about you and trying to make you happy. You made me the single most happiest man in the world when you agreed to be my wife and I swear to you that I will care for you, protect you and love you every day for the rest of our lives, no matter what happens."

She was crying again and I chuckled, reaching a hand towards her face and wiping the tears away.

"Ah, come on, it wasn't that bad." I teased. She chuckled again and nodded, taking a breath to compose herself.

"Jacob, I know the past five months haven't been easy. I came from LA and I brought a shit load of baggage with me, sorry father, but you accepted me. You made me realise that the whole thing wasn't a curse. I hated having to move and I hated the burdens but you made me see that it was a blessing in disguise." Her voice was soft and loving and I couldn't help tightening my grip on her wrists as she spoke, stroking the soft skin there. We were all but ignoring the priest and ours guests now. It was just me and Lily. "I love you so much and I hope you know that. You saved me, in so many ways, and I want to do the same for you. I hope, one day, that I can. I love you, Jacob Black, and I swear to you that I will care for you, protect you and love you every day for the rest of our lives, no matter what."

We stared at each other for a few minutes, our eyes locked and our hands grasping each other's tightly until the priest cleared his throat and drew our attention to him. He smiled softly at us and nodding, continuing with the ceremony.

"Even in my profession, love like that is rare." He spoke strongly. "I perform, on average, fifty weddings a year and rarely do I see a couple so completely devoted to each other as Lily and Jacob. Without any further procrastination, Mr Black, if you would place the ring on Lily's finger…"

I turned to my dad and accepted the small silver band, sliding it over Lily's slim fingers with a smile. She turned and accepted a similar ring from Faye and Mia and slipped it over my finger, the metal cool against the warmth of my skin.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr and Mrs Jacob Black. You may kiss your bride."

I slid my hands happily behind Lily's back, lifting her easily to my height and proceeded to kiss her softly and slowly, pulling back only when I heard Abby's laughter. Lily blushed but pulled me back for another soft peck, before burrowing against my side and turning to face our friends and family. They applauded loudly as we walked down the aisle together, my arm wrapped tightly around Lily's shoulders.

"Okay, I really need a beer." Lily muttered, causing me to laugh.

"Love you."

"Love you more."


	35. At Last

The ceremony had passed in a blur of words and tears and now that I was in the second room of the community hall I relaxed and allowed myself to breath. I had been so sure that something was going to go wrong that when it had gone right I was astounded. Jacob stood next to me, still looking uncomfortable in his suit, his large hand cradling mine softly. We stood in the doorway, Faye and Mia on either side of us, waiting on the guests to start trickling in from the hallway. Abby was first in line and rather than shake our hands as she was supposed to, she launched herself at us, pulling us into a strangling hug.

"Congratulations." She smiled, her eyes shining slightly. "I can't believe you guys are finally married."

Paul chuckled at his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, keeping hold of Maria with his other hand.

"She's a little emotional at the minute." He informed us. I nodded and chuckled, accepting the small kiss on the cheek he offered. "We're happy for you guys. Now, let's get down to the real reason I'm here… where's the food."

"Paul, you're such a pig." Abby shook her head with a grin and pushed her husband towards the table. They were followed by Kim and Jared and again I received a hug and a kiss and Jacob received a huge smack on the shoulder that made Kim and I wince but which made Jacob chuckled.

"You look amazing. Aren't you glad you picked this dress?" Kim smiled at me knowingly and I nodded in agreement. Lydia stood beside Mia, whispering something excitedly in her ear that caused Mia to giggle loudly and blush. I raised my eyebrow at Kim and she shrugged. They joined Abby and Paul at the table and I rubbed my arms a little to heat them up. Jacob noticed the small gesture and let go of my hand to wrap his arms my shoulder. The heat rushed through me immediately and I smiled up at him in gratitude. I couldn't believe he was my husband. He was so beautiful, standing facing me and promising me that he would love me forever and he was even more beautiful now, smiling down at me with all the love he had promised.

Two tall, Native American women wandered through the door then, just before Billy and Sue and I smiled at them. I recognised them after a few seconds from the photos Billy had shown me.

"Hey guys. Rachel, Rebecca, this is my wife Lily and this is Mia and Faye. Lily, these are my sisters, Rachel and Rebecca." He gestured to each one while he said their names and I smiled at them, shaking their hands as they passed.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Lily." Rachel told me with a pleasant smile. "I hope we'll get to see you again before we leave."

"I hope so too." I assured them. "I'll make sure to call over to Billy's."

"You look beautiful, dear." Sue told me as Rachel and Rebecca walked on.

"Thanks, Sue." I smiled brightly at her, accepting the kiss on the cheek from her before she passed.

"Its about time." Billy told the two of us gruffly. Sue and I exchanged amused looks over his head and he snorted as Jacob leaned down to hug him.

"Welcome to the family, Lily. And you two beautiful girls as well." He smiled widely at Faye and Mia and they launched themselves at him, wrapping their arms around his neck. My throat was suddenly tight as I watched my now complete family celebrating. Jacob reached down to pry the two girls off my new father in law and I took their place, hugging him and inhaling that familiar, comforting smell of wood and the spices that Billy always seemed to be adding to things. He patted my back and smiled at me, seemingly understanding exactly what I was feeling. He was so like his son that way.

Sue and Billy left us after a few more minutes, once we realised that there was a line forming behind them. The next few people to enter were Jacob's friends from around town and I smiled and greeted them politely, smiling down at their children. One small boy, looking adorable with his longish, dark hair, smiled shyly at Mia before sticking his tongue out at her and pulling a grotesque face. Mia giggled girlishly and hid behind her face as me and the boys mom laughed.

"Young love, eh?" I whispered to Jacob. He frowned slightly down at the young boy as he followed his mom and dad towards a table, glancing back at Mia every so often.

"I'll break his legs." Jacob threatened.

"Jacob Black!" I hissed up at him. He chuckled and shrugged.

"I have to look after my girls." He told me. I shook my head with a laugh before turning back to the line. A lot of people had given up on being greeted and I could see the majority of the pack sitting around three tables, laughing and talking loudly.

"Lily Black you look stunning." I felt Jacob stiffen beside my as I turned to smile at Gregory Nicholls, one of the main graphic designers that worked in my firm.

"Greg! I can't believe you're here." Greg had been a good friend to me in LA. We rarely socialised outside of work and yet here he was at my wedding when my social friends were still in LA. I unwound myself from Jacob and reached up to hug him, kissing his cheek lightly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell any of us you were getting married." A female voice spoke from behind Gregory and I let out a shriek when I saw the familiar red head. Alice King was my other best friend and I hadn't seen in over three months before I left LA. She had gone to Mexico with her boyfriend and I hadn't expected her to return, especially not for my wedding. Her boyfriend was Gregory's brother and I was shocked that Gerry wasn't here.

"Oh my God, how did you two find out about this?" I asked. "Jesus, where are my manners? Jake, this is Greg, he works with me, and this is Alice, one of my old friends. Greg, Alice, this is my husband Jacob Black."

"Wow." Greg blatantly looked Jacob up and down and I watched as Jacob shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny and I chuckled. He could handle anything… except an appreciative look from a gay man.

"Back off bitch, he's taken." I jokingly warned Greg, hugging him again. "I'm so glad you guys are here."

I hugged Alice tightly and she smiled at me, tears shining in the corner of her eyes.

"I heard about…" She motioned to Mia and Faye. "You okay with it all?"

"I wasn't at first." I told her honestly. "But I am now, Jacob and I are have started adoption proceedings and we're going to live in La Push. I'm happy now."

"Good. I'm so glad. And you know if you ever need anything…"

"I know. Thanks Alice."

The two of them walked towards and empty table and I turned to the last people in the line, my parents and Amanda. Amanda had pulled a thick shrug over her grey dress and was glaring around the room, shivering dramatically every few minutes. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled at my mom and dad. They stood awkwardly before us, my dad rubbing the back of his neck the way he always did when he was nervous.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr and Mrs Hill." Jacob greeted them politely. They smiled at him, shaking his hand before giving me a hug each.

"You looked so beautiful up there, honey." My mom told me.

"Stunning." Dad agreed. I smiled at them happily.

"I'm glad you guys came." I told them. "I think Alice and Greg were keeping you a table over there; dinner will be served soon."

"I hope there's a vegetarian option." Amanda sneered. I chuckled and shook my head in mock sorrow.

"Afraid not." I told her. "Guess you'll just have to eat the vegetables."

She shot me an annoyed look before heading towards their table, my mom and dad following.

"Guess we can go and sit down now." I smiled at Jacob. Mia and Faye led the way towards our table, sitting down next to Haley and Jody. We had decided not to have a bridal party table, since there wasn't a big enough party to warrant one, so we had decided to share a table with the Uleys.

The dinner passed in a blur of good food, good conversation and loud laughter. No one stayed at their tables once the food was finished and as we waited on the DJ to set up, I stood with Abby and Kim, introducing them to Alice and Greg. Jacob and the boys had taken over two tables and they were sitting their, content to drink their beers and tell obnoxious jokes, as Abby told me with an eye roll.

"It's their wedding tradition." Kim agreed. "Until they have to get up and dance, they sit there and laugh." She did a bad impression of their laughter as I took a sip of champagne and I chuckled, accidentally snorting the fizzy liquid up my nose.

"Attractive." Alice commented through her laughter. I shrugged and chuckled.

"Seriously though, what do those boys drink?" Greg asked, sipping his champagne and staring openly at the pack. I raised an eyebrow at Abby and shrugged.

"I would kill for a stomach like that." He sighed. "And those arms! Honestly." He fanned himself and I laughed, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Didn't I tell you to back off?" I chuckled. He shrugged.

"But honey, you can't try to keep that boy to yourself. It would be sinful."

I shook my head and uncurled my arm from his neck. I craned my neck to check on the kids and smiled as I watched Mia and the mystery boy from earlier chasing each other around the pack's table.

"Could I please have the bride and groom on the dance floor please?" I looked up at the DJ before turning to where Jacob was rising from his seat and making his way towards me. He took my hand and smiled softly, pulling me towards the floor. Once we were in the middle and silence had fallen I heard the opening of _At Last_.

_At last my love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

I wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist and sighed, settling my head against his chest and relaxing. I could feel all my troubles sliding off my shoulder as Jacob swayed me in time with the song, his hands warm and comforting where they sat; one against the small of my back and one on the skin of my bare shoulders.

_Ohh yeah yeah_

_At last the skies above are blue_

_My heart as wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

"I don't think I've told you yet," Jacob's breath was warm against my ear as he whispered softly. "You look absolutely stunning today. I have never seen anything as beautiful as you."

_I found a dream, that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to rest my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

I tightened my grip and smiled against his shirt.

"I'm so happy you're finally mine. Like, properly, indisputably mine." He continued as we swayed. "And everyone knows it."

I pulled back slightly to look him in the eye.

"And you're mine. We're a real family now. You, me, Mia and Faye. From today on, we can get on with life."

_Ohh yeah yeah…_

_You smile, you smile_

_And then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine at last_

I felt Jacob lift me off my feel slightly to place a kiss on my cold lips and I smiled at the sudden heat. I wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing him to hold on to me tighter. I sang the rest of the words to him softly, in his ear.

"I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too, Lily."

This is not the end of the reception. There will be more in a few days. I'm not a 100 sure who the song belongs to originally, but this version is Etta James.


	36. Wonderful

Not long left for this story, folks. I'm thinking two more chapters at the most and then i'm going to concentrate on Baby, Baby for a while. thanks for all the reviews, they're absolutely amazing! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Two hours into the reception and I had danced with every single member of the pack as well as my dad, Jacob a few times and now I was being swayed gently by Greg.

"I can't believe that in the space of six or so months you went from a perpetually single gal to a married with two children woman." He told me as he spun me under his arm. I giggled, my head giddy from the champagne I had been drinking all night, and shrugged.

"What can I say? I guess it just took the right man."

"And, honey, what a man he is!" Greg chuckled, sending Jacob another lustful look. "Are all his friends taken?"

I laughed loudly, resting my head on Greg's Armani covered shoulder.

"Probably not but I'm pretty sure they're all straight." I watched Greg's face fall into a mock pout.

"The good ones are always straight." He muttered. I laughed again as he dipped me. Greg was one of the best dancers I had ever met. Despite not paying a bit of attention to what he was doing, he was still able to sway, turn and dip me in time to the music.

"Whatever, dude. How many times did the girls in the office drool over your latest one night stand?"

"Yeah, a one night stand!" Greg retorted. "You get to take that hot piece of man home with you every single night! It's unfair is what it is."

"Life is unfair." I reminded him with a chuckle. "You need to get over that."

"Says who?" He stuck his tongue out at me and crossed his eyes and for a few seconds I was laughing so hard that it was only him that was holding me up.

"I missed you, you know. I know we didn't hang out much outside of work but the office has been beyond boring without you being there for me to bother you."

I was silent for a few minutes, letting his words sink in. Even through the champagne haze I could hear what he was saying. He wanted to know if I would be coming back to Los Angeles.

"Greg, I miss you guys too and I even miss LA a little. But La Push is my home now. These guys are my family and I couldn't leave them if I tried, you know? I belong here, with Jacob and the two girls."

"I know, sweetheart, I just figured I would try." He chuckled and wrapped me in a huge hug, swamping my senses with his expensive cologne. I had forgotten what men's cologne smelt like. All the men who surrounded me these days preferred natural odours and if they smelt of anything it was their shower gel or shampoo. I wrinkled my nose at the invasive scent and leaned back a little. Greg gave me a funny look but released me as the song ended. He smiled at me, a little sadly, before leaning down to drop a kiss on my cheek.

"You'd better keep in touch, you hear?"

"Of course I will." I chuckled, feeling tears well up suddenly. "I have to make sure you don't run my company into the ground."

Greg chuckled and hugged me again, before striding towards the make shift bar. I stood in the middle of the dance floor and surveyed the room. Abby and Paul were swaying at the edge of the dance floor, wrapped so tightly around one another that it was difficult to see where Abby ended and Paul began. Jared, Seth, Sam, Emily and Kim sat around a table, talking and laughing over their glasses of champagne. Billy, Sue, Jacob and his two sisters sat around another table, with Leah standing behind her mother's chair, chuckling over something Billy was explaining. I smiled wistfully as I watched Jacob's animated face as he contradicted his father every few seconds. He let out a barking laugh before turning his head slightly and spotting me. The side of his mouth curved up in a perfect half smile as he stood, taking huge steps towards me. I was suddenly engulfed in heat as he wrapped his arms around me, tugging me to where his father and sisters' sat. He reclaimed his seat and settled me on his lap, kissing the exposed skin of my shoulder softly before resting his cheek there. Billy was telling a story about Jacob and Rebecca when they were younger, about them fishing with him and Charlie Swan and I smiled as I relaxed; listening not to the words of the story but to the deep, throaty voice of Billy. As I closed my eyes I could imagine that Jacob was going to be like that one day. Maybe, one day, we would be telling stories about Faye or Mia at their wedding day.

"Lily, come dance with us."

I opened my eyes to see Mia and Jody standing beside me. Neither was looking as clean or as angelic as they had been at the start of the day but the huge smiles on their faces made up for the chocolate over their dresses and their messy hair. I allowed them to pull me up, holding one hand each, and then towards the dance floor, where they had already roped Abby into dancing with them. An old nineties rock song came on and Abby and I exchanged smiles, allowing the kids to lead us in our dances.

I spun Mia under one arm and Haley under the other, before crouching down to spin under their arms. They giggled as they moved to the upbeat song, singing along to the words they knew and making up lines that they didn't. Abby and I slowly danced out way out of the circle to the nearest table and I threw myself onto a chair, slipping my feet out of the cripplingly high heels I was wearing and sliding my legs up onto another chair, groaning in relief.

"My feet are killing me." I bitched as Abby sat facing me, helping herself to the glass of champagne that was sitting on the table.

"I'm not surprised. I don't think I've ever seen you in shoes that high before."

"I don't wear heels very often," I agreed. "I hate sore feet."

Abby chuckled and nodded, rolling her neck slightly with a wince.

"Today was amazing, don't you think?" She asked with a smile. I nodded and smiled at Alice as she approached the table.

"Hey, can I sit here?" She motioned towards the empty chair but Abby stood instead, holding her chair out to Alice with a smile.

"I'm going to find my husband." She assured a protesting Alice before walking off. Alice shrugged and slid into Abby's seat, smiling at me knowingly.

"So, you happy?" It was such a simple question but I could hear the curiosity beneath it. Alice wanted to know what had happened since I had moved to La Push and while part of me wanted to tell her, truthfully, everything a larger part of me told me to keep it between me and my family.

"I am happy." I answered. "I'm deliriously happy today."

Alice smiled tightly and slid her hand towards mine, placing her tanned hand on my pale forearm.

"I'm glad. We were so worried when you just took off with no explanation…"

She was prodding again and I smiled, shrugging. "I just had to get out of Los Angeles. You know how claustrophobic that place can be." Alice nodded in agreement. "And you know I've always thought Mia should move somewhere calmer with the girls." She nodded again and I continued. "My grandmother left me this house in her wake and I decided to come here and live. Try to let the girls live as normal a life as possible. And it turned out La Push was perfect, you know. I met Jacob and everything's been… almost completely perfect since then."

I smiled and took a sip from my glass of champagne as Alice watched me with suspicious eyes.

"You sure?" She asked softly and I chuckled. Alice could read me like a book but I couldn't tell her the truth of what had happened.

"Alice, I can honestly say I have never been happier." I assured her again. "I've never thought of myself as the family type but I guess I am. I love cooking dinner for the girls and Jacob and I loved spending stupid, quality time with them; watching DVDs or going to the movies or to the beach. It's silly, but it's amazing."

Alice smiled and nodded at me. "I'm glad. You know I was so worried about you when you left; I thought something had happened and for weeks is searched for you. Then one day I run into Greg and he tells me you've moved and they can only contact you by phone. It was so random and instead of reassuring me it made me more worried. I thought you'd been kidnapped or something."

She chuckled as she shook her head at herself and I smiled. I had been so caught up in reassuring myself that the friends I spent most of my time with; the fake, artificial people I surrounded myself wouldn't notice I was missing that I forgot my few real friends would notice immediately and I was sorry for that. I could have trusted Alice and Greg and told them where I was going.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I know I should have told you or left an explanation or something." I apologised and she shrugged with an easy smile.

"As long as you're okay and you're happy. That's all that matters." She assured me this time. We sat in silence for a few seconds until a familiar nineties pop song blared over the speakers and we exchanged looks.

"Let's dance." She pulled me from my seat and I followed, bare footed, to the dance floor. Greg met us halfway there and the three of us danced amongst the kids, spinning and singing along through laughter.

The room was almost empty by the time I had finished rounding up Mia and Faye. Emily yawned beside me as she waited on me saying goodbye to them. She and Sam were going to keep them for us while Jacob and I spent a week in Miami for our honeymoon. Jacob and Sam stood by the door, talking in voices too low for us to hear.

"Okay, give me a hug." I told Faye and Mia, opening my arms and letting them fall into them. "I'll see you guys next week, okay? Make sure you're good for Sam and Emily and we'll bring you back some presents."

"Awesome." Faye exclaimed and hugged me again before taking off towards the door. Mia followed suit and I watched the two of them say goodbye to Jacob before wrapping my arms around Emily in a hug.

"Thanks for everything." I told her. She nodded at me, shrugging a shoulder.

"You know it's nothing. Enjoy your honeymoon." I grinned at her and nodded.

"I doubt I'll get to see much of Miami but I will certainly enjoy myself."

Emily laughed loudly as we left the room. Abby and Kim had said they would come back tomorrow and clear everything up for us so that Jacob and I could ready to leave the next day. Sam helped Mia and Faye into the car as Jacob and I watched and the two of them turned to wave at us through the back window.

"Ready to go home, baby?"

I shivered at the husky tone of Jacob's voice and nodded, allowing him to wrap an arm tightly around my shoulder as we walked towards his car slowly.

"Have I mentioned today how much I love you?" He asked as we climbed inside. I smiled and nodded.

"Once or twice."

"Well, third times the charm." He chuckled, lifting my hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles before turning it and kissing the palm. "And I love you, Lily Black."

"I love you too, Jacob Black." I smiled. He held onto my hand, steering carefully with the other through the small streets until we arrived at my house. I could see the guest room lights on and I was reminded that my parents and Amanda were still here.

"You want some tea before heading to bed?" Jacob as me as I unlocked the door and held it open for him to carry in the remainder of the cake. He had swiped it before the rest of the pack realised it was there.

"Please. I'm going to head up and get changed and say goodnight to my mom and dad."

Jacob nodded and worked at fixing me a cup of tea as I watched for a few seconds. In those few seconds that I watched him I couldn't think of any of his flaws, although I knew he had them. All I could see was my wonderful husband, taking care of me yet again. I smiled and headed for the stairs, thanking my lucky stars for the third time that day.


	37. Honeymoon

The next chapter! its pretty much a chapter about sex. Seriously. Enjoy and review!

Miami was hot when we arrived, hotter than I had imagined it would be and I peeled off my sticky jeans as soon as we got into the hotel room. Jacob watched me from where he stood by the door, a hungry look on his face that I ignored as the uncomfortable denim finally slid over my legs. My shirt was next, leaning my only in a vest and my underwear.

"Wow. I thought we could at least go for a walk and take in a few sights before heading to bed, but I guess if this is what you want."

Jacob had come up behind me, his hot hands sliding beneath my vest to rest on my stomach. His head descended and I giggled at the feel of the hot breath on my neck.

"It's so freaking hot." I muttered, pushing him away slightly. He pouted at me, an adorable look that made me grin. "At least go and put on the air conditioning or you'll be spending the week with me in a hospital bed."

He chuckled and nodded, heading for the small panel on the wall.

"I'm going for a shower." I told him, pulling some clothes out of the case. "Then we can head to dinner, okay?"

"Can I join you?"

"Do you want to make it out of the hotel room for dinner?"

"Room service suits me."

"Funny."

He chuckled and smiled at me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close.  
"I love you Mrs Black."

"I love you too, Mr Black." I giggled as he lifted me up, wrapping my arms around his hips and sighing in happiness as his lips found mine. Kissing Jacob was unlike anything I had ever felt before. His lips were soft and insistent, moving over mine easily and without hesitation. His hands never settled in the one spot, they constantly moved from my hips to my back, crawling up the back of my spine

until I was shivering against him. They settled on the back of my head, holding it close to his as he moved us backwards.

I felt him lower me onto the bed and smiled. So much for my shower. His hands roamed over my stomach now, his fingers lightly tickling the pale skin, before they skimmed upwards, palming my breasts through my bra and causing my to groan. His lips finally moved off mine, allowing me to suck in a deep breath as he instead focused on my neck. My eyes rolled back in my head as he used one of his hands to lift both of mine over the top of my head and hold them there.

I winced as he bit down on my neck before sighing against his shoulder as his tongue soothed the sore. He chuckled darkly against the skin and removed his hands from mine, sliding it down my body slowly and purposefully until he got to my hip. In one swift motion, my legs, which had been laying on the bed, parted slightly, were around his hips and he rocked against my slightly with a light growl. I shifted my hips to add to the pressure and he growled louder, his hand not moving from its spot on my hips. I snaked my hands down his back, tugging at the hem of his shirt until he sat up slightly and threw it across the room. His cut off jeans came next and then his boxers until he was lying, completely naked, against me. He impatiently tore my vest top off and I glowered at him.

"Jacob Black do you know how much money that cost?"

He hushed me quickly by lifting me easily with one hand and unhooking my bra. He tossed it away, ignoring my scowl, and leaned down to take one nipple into his mouth. I arched my back, silently begging for more as he swapped to the other breast. I hardly noticed when his hands slid my panties off and threw them towards the pile of clothes on the floor. His body slid over mine again and I moved my hips against him, desperate for friction. He chuckled as he pushed me back, holding my hips easily with one hot hand across my stomach as the other hand continued to snake down my skin. I cried out softly and arched my back again as I felt two fingers slip inside me. His thumb was suddenly stroking the bundle of nerves that made me cry out louder and his mouth was suddenly on mine again, swallowing my cries. Satisfied that I was ready for him, he pulled his fingers out and leaned down to softly, slowly kiss me as he slid inside. The heat was so intense that my eyes fluttered closed immediately and I lay there, waiting on him to move.

"You okay baby?"

As he moved against me, slow and steady, I thought back to when I had first met Jacob. I remember thinking how amazing it would be to hear that voice in my ear, whispering dirty little things to me in the dark of night. The sun shone brightly in on us and he was whispering soft words of love in my ear rather than dirty talk, but the sensation was so much more amazing than I could ever have imagined. I moved my hips against him, biting his neck and shoulders and any other skin I could reach as sensations began to spiral out of my control. My nails raked against his skin and he groaned loudly against my collarbone, where he was alternating between kisses and bites. His thrusts became increasingly unsteady and I tightened my grip as white heat enveloped my senses and I lost myself completely to him. I called his name into his ear and felt him letting go, whispering my name like a prayer against my skin.

It was hours later when I woke and the sun had disappeared. I stretched happily, feeling Jacob's huge hand against my stomach and his hot break against my neck. We were still naked and uncovered by blankets, the heat radiating off Jacob was enough for both of us even as I pulled myself out of his embrace and headed for the shower, picking up clean underwear and my toiletry bag as I passed the open case. I spared a small glance at my ripped vest top and chuckled. A blast of cold air hit me as I stepped into the bathroom and I shivered as I started the water. There was a bath as well as a shower and I pursed my lips, making a mental note to drag Jacob in for a bath with me before we went home.

I had just stepped into the shower when I heard him come into the bathroom. I turned to him with a smile and held the door open for him. The shower was cramped with both of us and I giggled as I washed his hair for him. The suds washed over his rock hard chest and stomach and I followed their descent hungrily with my eyes. I shifted slightly so that he was against the wall and ignoring his confused look, dropped to my knees in front of him. I wrapped my hand around his hardness, pumping a few times as he groaned, his head falling back against the marble walls of the shower. I smiled at the sight before taking him in my mouth. I relished in the cry that escaped his lips and groaned, the vibrations causing him to jump slightly and bury his fingers in my hair. His loud cries should have made me embarrassed but I didn't care if the neighbours heard us. This was our honeymoon and I fully intended to have sex with him at least twice a day the entire week.

"Baby, stop. God stop."

He pulled me up and set me roughly on my feet for a few seconds. His breath was uneven and his eyes were almost black with heat and I felt myself shiver as he cast a gaze over my body. He shifted until I was the one against the wall before lifting me and causing me to wrap my legs around his hips again. It didn't take long before I came again, tightening around him and causing him to swear loudly and bury his face in my neck.

He held me there for a few minutes as we caught out breath and I gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You're amazing."

"You're not too shabby yourself."

"I want you again."

"You need to feed me first."

"I can't believe you're thinking of food when I'm right," He shifted against me and I was suddenly aware of how hard he was inside me again. "here."

"We'd better move this to the bed before we fall and hurt ourselves."


	38. Real Jacob Vs Brain Jacob

Okay, i wrote this at half four this morning when i was exhausted but couldn't sleep so please don't hold the strangeness against me! please read and review,

I paced the living room of the small house, muttering softly to myself and ignoring the sniggering from behind me. I knew Abby and Emily were watching me in amusement, I knew that they thought I was over reacting but I wasn't. At least, I don't think I was. Really, I wouldn't know if I had been over reacting until I saw his reaction and could properly react to it. Right now, all I was going on was the Jacob in my head who was actually a lot different than the real Jacob. The Jacob in my head only popped up when I was stressed or nervous and it took hours to shake him away. He was there now, telling me that this was bad. That the real Jacob wasn't going to react well to this.

"I think she's lost it." I couldn't tell if it was Abby or Emily but if I had to bet I would say it was the former. Emily was far too sweet to say something like that in my time of need.

"She lost it a while ago." Or maybe she wasn't.

"You know I can hear you guys, right?" I snapped in their general direction. I wasn't sure why I had invited them over to calm me down. So far all they had done was sit on my sofa and ate my damn Doritos, which I had been craving for weeks now and had only gotten round to buying last night when me and Jacob had been grocery shopping.

"Lily, sweetheart, you need to sit down. All this stress isn't good for you anymore." Emily spoke sweetly to me but I couldn't muster more than a glare in her direction as I passed by her on my fifty third lap of the room.

"Lily Black if you don't sit you ass down I'm going to tape you to the damn chair." Abby threatened, twirling a roll of sticky tape around her finger. I paused, momentarily distracted about where she had found the sticky tape on such short notice because I was pretty sure that I didn't have any in the house, before continuing on with my pacing.

"He's not going to be happy." I muttered. "I know he isn't. Brain Jacob is saying that he isn't and Brian Jacob should know because he is, essentially, Jacob."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Abby was laughing outright now, holding onto the arm of the sofa to stop from falling off it. I glared at her, my eyes narrowed into slits so small I could barely see her but it had the effect that I wanted. She stopped laughing, covering her mouth slightly, before standing and striding towards me.

"Look, Lily, he's going to be ecstatic. You know he is. And the Jacob inside your head is nothing like the real Jacob because he is simply a manifestation of your own thoughts and fears. You only picture him like Jacob because… well, let's face it, if you were going to face a manifestation of your fears and thoughts wouldn't you want it to be hot?"

I glared at her again as she chuckled but this time she brushed me off, placing cold hands on my warm skin and pushing me towards the arm chair.

"What, are you a therapist now?"

"Sweetheart I spent so many of my teen years in therapy I could totally pass for one." Abby told me. Emily laughed and shook her head.

"She's lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Children, do we need to separate you two?"

I looked up at the sound of Sam's amused voice and looked past his shoulder. I could make out the sound of Jacob's husky laugh as he strode through the door and towards us. How the hell was I supposed to tell him? What if he reacted as badly as the Jacob in my head said he would? What was I supposed to do then? I groaned and began pacing again, ignoring the bewildered look on Sam's face as I passed by, muttering to myself.

"Lily… Lily… Lily Black do we need to have the conversation about stress again?"

Emily's voice was stern as she pushed me back into the seat. I could see the confusion on the boys' faces and my breathing sped up. There's no way I could tell him.

"Hey, Jake, Lily has something she needs to tell you." Abby made the announcement for me and I cringed as his eyes swung towards me, dark and lovely and caring. Abby moved closer to Paul and pulled a face at me that clearly said 'I know you're going to kill me so I'm going to stand beside my extremely over protective werewolf husband so that you won't get even remotely close.'

"Lily, what's going on?" Jacob asked. I looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Stunned silence filled the room until Jacob let out a loud whoop and lifted me into the air, spinning me around while smiling giddily. Paul and Sam were laughing as they hugged Jacob while Emily and Abby stood there with knowing grins on their faces. I stuck my tongue out at them before accepting a hug from Sam then Paul.

"When did you find out?" Jacob asked, taking my hands in his and kissing it over and over. His eyes were ecstatic and I felt the last vestiges of the Jacob in my head disappearing. Maybe he was just a hot manifestation of my thoughts and fears.

"I went to the doctors today and found out. I've been feeling funny for a few weeks and then I realised I was late and then Abby told me how virile you boys were and I thought it best to find out for sure. I'm a little over two months and all my vitals are looking good. The doctor said I was lucky not to be getting sick and that if I looked after myself properly I could get a nice, happy, healthy pregnancy."

"I knew there was something different about you." Jacob said in awe. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. "You have this glow and you smell slightly different."

"I smell different?"

"Its subtle but yeah. I never would have expected it to be this."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked. He gave me a strange look and chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're having a baby… my baby. I'm fucking ecstatic."

"Hey, no cursing in front of the baby." Abby smacked him on the shoulder before grimacing in pain. I chuckled as Jacob placed a hand over my still flat stomach.

"I'm sorry baby." He cooed against my t-shirt. He stood quickly and looked down at me again. "Why did you think I wouldn't be okay with it?"

"Because she was listening to the voices in her head again." Abby supplied. I turned to glare at her again.

"Aren't you going home? Don't you have kids to look after or something."

"Well, since you're being so nice and subtle about it, I guess Paul and I will go home then." Abby retorted with a grin.

Jacob and I watched them from the doorway as they left before closing the door behind them and heading back to the living room. I lay down on the sofa and placed my feet on his lap, wiggling my toes at him. If I was carrying his child for nine months I would be needing some perks. And the first one could be a foot rub.

"I thought you might be a little annoyed that it happened so quickly. I mean, we're not even back from the honeymoon for a week and I find this out, you know."

"Okay I might not have been expecting it but how on earth could I be annoyed about it."

"Because a year ago you had no kids and no responsibility. Now you have a wife and three kids and a shit load of responsibilities." I explained softly. He rubbed his fingers against my sore feet and I groaned in appreciation.

"Hey, you and the two girls and the new kid are my favourite kind of responsibility." He replied. "I love taking care of you and Mia and Faye and I will love taking care of the baby as well."

He beamed at me and I shifted my feet of his lap and crawled up the sofa. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his chest and kissing my hair. The last of my tension drained out of my body as his hands slid under my shirt to stoke the skin of my back.

"I was worried." I admitted to him. He pulled back to look at me in confusion. "About what you would think." His eyebrows shot up to his hairline and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "I know it was stupid but brain Jacob said…"

"Lily, do we need to have the conversation again?" He chuckled. "The voices in your head have nothing to do with real life. You know that."

I giggled as he pulled me against him again, his hand resting on the back of my head now. His lips claimed mine softly and I sighed, melting against him.

"I love you, Lily Black."

"I love you too, Jacob." I whispered against his lips. He smiled in response and tightened his grip.


	39. Family

This is the last chapter folks! Its a few years in the futue. PLease enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks!

"Hey, you know what I want to do to you right now?"

I giggled as Jacob's hot breath hit the side of my neck and a shiver ran down my spine. His warm hands caressed my back as he pulled me against him, his lips soft but insistent on mine. I sighed into his mouth as his fingers deftly freed my hair from the clip it was in.

"Oh God, not again. Don't you two do anything else?"

I groaned and turned to glare at my son. Billy had that amused and mischievous look on his face that he had inherited from his dad as he threw his school bag in to the furthest corner of the room and flung himself onto the armchair.

"By the way, just a warning, Mia is on the warpath."

Jacob shot me a disappointed look and lifted me off his lap, tucking me along his side as we settled into the couch and waited on the rest of the kids to make their way inside.

Billy was the oldest boy and the absolute picture of his dad and granddad. He wore his dark hair in a ponytail and his skin was the same exact same colour as Jacob's. He idolised his dad and the two of them spent the majority of their free time down in the garage with Embry and Jonathon, his son.

"Mom, I was talking to Mr Peterson today and he said he thinks it would be good for me to get some sort of volunteer work this summer. He said it would look good on my transcripts so I called the animal shelter in Port Angeles and they said I could help out so they're sending me forms and I need you to fill them out for me. Is that okay?"

Faye was the quiet, golden child of the family. She and Jody had grown up to be best friends and the two of them spent the majority of their time together, away from the other pack kids. Faye's dark hair fell in waves around her face as she spoke to me, her blue eyes lit up at the idea of working with animals for the summer and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Sure, baby. I'll fill them in as soon as they arrive." I promised, leaning my head against Jacob's hot shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair and leaned down to kiss me softly.

"God, don't you two stop?" Mia groaned as she perched on her brother's seat. She rolled her eyes as we looked at her. "No one else's parents behave like that."

"Like what?" Jacob asked in amusement.

"Like they can't get enough of each other. You're both middle aged, you gotta stop acting like teenagers."

Mia had grown up to be just like her namesake. She was the drama queen of the family. Hell, she was the drama queen of the pack. Between her and Maria, the pack was always a dramatic group to be a part of. She was as outspoken as her birth mother had been and a huge part of the drama club in school. She had recently bleached her hair blonde and was toying with the idea of heading to LA to make it big. I was trying to convince her otherwise.

"You know for a fact that the entire pack acts like this." Jacob was chuckling.

"Yeah, well just because you all refuse to grow up is no reason for your children to suffer." Maggie commented as she threw herself on to the floor. Maggie was the baby of the family at thirteen. She was also the only one who actually looked like me. Her dark hair and pale skin set her apart from her brothers and sisters and I knew alternately loved it and hated it. "Anyway, uncle Sam and aunt Emily don't get on the way the rest of you do."

"That's because they have a million kids, they don't have time." Ethan commented as he ran his hands through his dark hair. Ethan was out final kid. The youngest boy was also a double of Jacob although he had gotten my eyes which led for a striking look that he was constantly using to pick up girls.

"Mom." Mia had one of those soft, lilting voices that could be used for begging for something. And she was using it now. Jacob and I exchanged wary looks before answering her.

"What's up?"

"Now, daddy, don't get mad but there's this boy…"

"Does he like his legs the way they are?"

"What? Yeah."

"Then you don't want to continue that sentence." Jacob promised. I chuckled into his shoulder.

"But daddy, you know him! It's Dave Burns."

"Isn't that the little boy who was at our wedding?" I murmured low enough so that only Jacob could hear. He nodded and I chuckled. Dave and Mia had spent the majority of their childhood antagonising each other. Name calling, hair pulling and stone throwing were regular occurrences between the two of them. I always knew they'd end up together at some point.

"Didn't I threaten to break his legs then as well?" Jacob muttered. I chuckled and nodded.

"Daddy, every other girl my age is dating. It's not fair that I'm not. You're totally stunting my growth." Mia groaned, covering her eyes and flopping backwards in the chair. Dramatically.

"That's such a lie." Ethan laughed. "Jody and Maria and Haley and…"

"I get the picture." Mia hissed at him with a glare before turning back towards us and batting her eyelashes with a pout.

"Daddy…"

"No."

"But daddy…"

"I said no."

"Mom!"

"Jacob, maybe…"

"Oh hell no."

I chuckled at the horrified look on Jacob's face and shrugged at Mia.

"I tried."

"Yeah, you tried so hard mom. Thanks."

"Speak to your mom like that one more time and I'll put the age up to thirty." Jacob threatened.

I chuckled and pushed myself up.

"What are we having for dinner?" Maggie asked as she followed me towards the kitchen. Billy wasn't far behind and the two of them took a seat at the table, watching me as I bustled about.

"How does stir fry sound?" I asked. They nodded, not really playing attention. They were talking quietly about their school work. I smiled as I listened to their easy chatting. I could still hear Mia begging Jacob to let her go on the date and I chuckled. The poor girl had no chance. Jacob was as overprotective as it came.

"Hey mom, Maria and I were thinking of going to Port Angeles this weekend to catch a movie and do some shopping, is that okay?"

Faye had taken her regular seat at the table, facing Maggie and Billy, and looked up at me with wide eyes. I had a sudden flash of the little girl that had landed on my doorstep one day. My life had changed so much since then and I was much happier for it.

Not for the first time, I thanked Mia silently in my head for giving me the two wonderful little girls I had raised. Without them, who knew if I would have come to La Push? To Jacob and the pack. Maybe I would have wandered the country for years, searching for the one person to make me feel complete, never thinking he was in a small Indian reservation in a tiny town in Seattle.

As Jacob wandered into the kitchen ten minutes later I was getting slightly misty eyes over the stir fry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jacob asked softly as he came up behind me. He had a knack for guessing my moods. He wrapped his arms around my stomach, pulling me against him.

"Sometimes I forget how lucky we are to have found each other." I told him. He chuckled and kissed my cheek softly.

"You'll drive yourself insane thinking like that." He chided softly. "Yeah, we're lucky but it hasn't always been easy, you know?"

I nodded and turned in his arms to kiss him, wanting to convey all my emotions in the small touch.

"Oh my God, can't you two just stop?" Mia shrieked from behind him. I chuckled and ignored her, leaning up to kiss him anyway.

"Love you."

"Love you more."


End file.
